


Happily Ever After

by tufano79



Series: A Modern Day Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: A series of outtakes set in the world of A Modern Day Fairy Tale. ExB, AH and AU
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: A Modern Day Fairy Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Twilight All Human, Twilight FanFiction, Twilight FanFiction Collection





	1. Introducing Princess Charlotte

**So, I just did a reread of _A Modern Day Fairy Tale_ and I feel like PrinceWard and BakerElla are talking to me again. I’ve decided to do an extended future-take. It will be posted as a separate story, a miniature sequel, as it were. Perhaps five chapters, maybe less. **

**Like with all my stories, this is not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to dabble in the world that Stephenie created, but making them into dirty-talking kings and strong-willed queens. However, the most important thing is that they all receive their …**

**_A Modern Day Fairy Tale: Happily Ever After_ **

**Chapter One: Introducing Princess Charlotte**

**_Masen_ **

“Your Majesty, you have that meeting with parliament leadership in fifteen minutes,” Renata said.

“Thank you, Renata,” I said, standing up.

I smoothed down my tie and royal crest. I picked up my tablet, walking toward the conference room in the capitol building within the city center, in a neighboring building from parliament. Originally, I wanted to be in the parliament building, but Bella brought up an American television show, _Designated Survivor._ I watched it, rethinking my decision about having all branches of government in one building.

My mother wanted me to maintain propriety of having meetings within the palace, within the business center, but I made the change to have my office moved to the city center. I may be the King of Gevalia, a small country nestled in between France, Germany and Switzerland, but I did not want to be perceived as closed-off or afraid to mingle with the residents of my country.

It had been a month since I’d been coronated as King Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. After a week of celebrations, traveling to every corner of the country, I threw myself headlong into the business of ruling a country.

My mother made it look easy.

If I worked twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, I’d still have too much shit to do.

Granted, I was building my inner circle of advisors and cabinet leaders to delegate the work, but until then, I slept about four hours a night. I could not even remember the last time I’d made love to my wife of five years, my Bella, _ma cherie_. That was due in part to her exhaustion for being heavily pregnant with our first-born, a baby girl. When I’d get home, my wife was usually asleep, or half-asleep.

Bella was working on adding our personal touches to the royal apartment within the palace. The entire place was being painted, renovated and decorated according to our tastes. We were staying in Masen Manor while the renovations were being completed. My parents were currently staying in the summer palace, away from prying eyes and giving me a chance to lead without their interference. They would return once Bella had the baby, but for now, they were enjoying their first vacation in years.

Walking to the conference room, with my entourage of security, I smiled at the people bustling in the hallway. I’d get a few who stopped and bowed out of deference. I’d nod my head in acknowledgement, but I never got used to such pomp and circumstance. There were protocols that needed to be followed, but I’m just as human as they are. I bled, I cried, I smiled, I grew, I learned. Just because I had the privilege of being born royal doesn’t mean I’m any different than the hard-working people of Gevalia.

“Your Majesty, we need to announce your arrival,” Felix said.

“I really miss just being able to walk into a room, Felix,” I grumbled. “All of this hoopla? It’s unnecessary.”

“It’s protocol, Your Majesty,” Felix chided. “It’s for your safety, too.”

“I also miss when you called me Masen,” I sighed. “I’m still the same guy, Felix.”

“You are, Masen,” Felix said softly. With a snicker, he growled and clenched his fist. “But, with power.”

“Okay, Timon,” I snorted.

“Does that make you Pumbaa?” Felix quipped.

“Really, Felix,” I asked wryly. “Let’s get this done. Announce away.”

Felix nodded to the security guard manning the door. He opened it and from inside, I heard the parliamentary secretary announce my arrival. I straightened my stance, walking through the door. The heads of parliament were standing. My brother, who had assumed my role as the leader of the House Lords, was barely containing his laughter. I shot him a disgruntled look and he sobered. I walked to the head of the table, sitting down and opening my tablet. They all sat down, following my movements. “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. I hope you had a chance to read the agenda what I sent you prior to this meeting.”

A chorus of ‘Yes, Your Majesty’ came from them. I tried not to snicker, but looked down at my agenda. “The first item on the agenda is the appointment of my cabinet of advisors. I’ve sent over my list of men and women who I feel would take Gevalia into the next century. We’ve made some amazing changes and I want to continue that forward momentum. Do you have any questions about my selections? They’ve been vetted by Gevalian security and they have a great deal to offer our country.”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, but a number of these candidates are very _young_ ,” said one of the Ladies from House of Lords. Marquess de Velonius was an older member of the parliament, very conservative and the leader of the ethics committee. She was also a close friend of my mother, having attended school together. I think she held a bit of resentment toward my mother’s choice to retire. “How can these candidates be able to guide you in your endeavors for Gevalia? They have very little to offer. They simply do not have the experience, Your Majesty.”

“The average age of the twelve candidates is forty-two,” I said, arching a brow at Marquess. “The youngest member is mid-thirties and the oldest is sixty-five. The people I’ve found are leaders in their respective fields, Lady de Velonius.”

“It seems very short-sighted, Your Majesty,” she sneered. “Perhaps, you’re too young to sit in that throne, Sire.”

_I was right. She did resent my mom’s choice to step away from the throne. I’m older than my mother was when she ascended._

“Lady de Velonius, that’s uncalled for,” Emmett snapped. “You are the leader of the ethics committee, but your behavior is highly _unethical_. Perhaps your wisdom would be better suited as a member of the agricultural committee. You’ve been warned more than once since King Edward had ascended to the throne about your commentary about his age, by me, by other members of parliament and by the people living in your region. Your son has expressed interest in stepping as the Lord for Velonius. Perhaps, you hand over the reins to him? Your Majesty? What do you think?”

“Something to think about,” I said, arching a brow at the Marquess. She didn’t respond, but her face was pulled into a contorted frown, looking like she was sucking on a sour lemon. With a huff, I continued, “Are there any other concerns about the candidates on this list besides their ages?”

“I respectfully disagree with Lady de Velonius,” said the House of Commons Speaker, also from the region of Velonius. Peter Maçron was one of four elected representatives for that region. He was around the same age as the Marquess, sharing some of the same ideals, but had a more open mind than his counterpart. I’d liked working with him when I stepped in the House of Commons. “Your Majesty, the candidates you’ve chosen are well-respected in their fields. I also like that you are adding more cabinet positions. More opportunities to delegate.”

“Agreed on that,” I chuckled. “Balancing home and work have been nonexistent. My wife is not happy with me at the moment.”

“Plus, a new baby,” Speaker Maçron grinned. “A lot of changes for you, Your Majesty.”

“Good changes,” I nodded. “So, without any further objections, we can move forward with putting these candidates into these cabinet positions.” There were no objections, though Marquess de Velonius, was scowling and pouting in her seat. “Moving on to the next item on the agenda …”

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

I was sitting in the recently finished nursery. The renovations of the royal apartment were finally finished and we moved in. Now, that I had a place to settle for the baby, I was making up for lost time, nesting. I’d washed and rewashed the presents we’d received from our friends, family and various foreign dignitaries, celebrating the new royal baby.

Some of the stuff was completely over the top.

A platinum rattle? What kid uses that?

Silk baby sheets? Um, no. Baby shit stains everything.

I would _rather_ be doing all of this with my husband, but he was too busy being the king. The only time I saw him was when I got up in the middle of the night to pee. My handsome husband was curled around me, sleeping fitfully. The poor man was being worked to the absolute bone.

I sighed, looking at the beautiful dress in my hand and my daughter kicked into my spleen. “I miss him, too, Charlotte,” I breathed. “But, Daddy’s ruling the country.”

“Not tonight, _cherie_ ,” he said.

I blinked up and saw my gorgeous, but _exhausted_ husband standing in front of me. “You’re home, Masen. I’ve missed you so much,” I cried. _Stupid, pregnancy hormones._

He walked to me, kneeling in front of me. His large hands were laying on belly and his green eyes were so sad. “Don’t cry, _cherie_ ,” he murmured. “I’m sorry. I knew it would be more work. I never expected it to be _this_. Being away from you has been awful.” He kissed my belly, whispering to our daughter and kissed me. “My brother told me to go home to spend time with you. We had _words_ after my meeting with the parliament leadership.”

“What did he say?” I asked, brushing back his unruly bronze hair. “Do I need to kick his ass?”

“Bella, you’re all belly. You can barely walk, let alone kick ass,” Masen chided. I glowered at him. “Right, don’t tease the mother of my child.”

“Not if you don’t want to sleep on the couch, Majesty,” I said sarcastically. “What did Emmett say?”

“Come on, _cherie_ ,” he said, helping me to my feet.

I was all stomach. Everywhere else was tiny, but my belly had ballooned after the coronation. It was like my daughter knew I had an entire country staring at me before she had her growth spurt. We walked into the bedroom, where I sat down on the bed. Masen began removing his suit. I watched as he tossed his dress shirt into the hamper and revealed his muscled torso.

_It’s been so long since I made love to my husband._

“Bella, you’re staring and biting your lip,” Masen snorted. “Did you hear anything I said?”

“Sorry, my brain is perving out on your sexiness,” I blushed. “How are you able to work out while working eighteen hours a day?”

“I’m not working out. I just don’t have time to eat. Most of my meals are nibbles on the run in between meetings,” Masen shrugged, pulling on a pair of dark-wash jeans. “I’m far from sexy, Bella. Overworked and exhausted, yes.”

“True. Just wait until we have a newborn, Masen,” I said, rubbing my belly. “Emmett … what words of wisdom did he impart?”

“Direct quote, ‘Go home to your wife, make love to her and do not come back to the city center until next week. You’re acting like a fucking tyrant.’ Felix agreed and Renata worked her magic, clearing my schedule for the rest of the week until Monday,” Masen said, sitting down next to me. He was still deliciously shirtless. I wanted to lick every inch of his tattoo. He laughed, cupping my chin and forcing my eyes to his. “I’m with you, _cherie_. I’ve missed fucking you.”

“There he is,” I purred, gliding my fingers along his forearm and to his nipple. “My dirty-talking royal.”

“And, I promise to be as nasty as you want me to be,” he said, brushing his lips over mine, teasing me. “After I feed my girls.”

“You’re cooking?” I asked.

“I’ve sent the staff home, except for security. We’re alone in our home,” he said, nipping on my lower lip. “Finally …”

I whimpered when he pulled away, tossing on an old Harvard t-shirt. My husband did not look like a powerful king, but like a young husband, new father and the love of my life. Masen smirked, helping me up and walking us to the kitchen. He pulled out ingredients for our favorite meal. The meal he’d first made me, over seven years ago in New York City, _boeuf bourguignonne_. He told me about his days of never-ending meetings, conference calls and reading over legislation.

We had a month of catching up to do. Hearing his honeyed, accented voice, reminded me how much I missed spending time with him.

“Enough about me,” he said, waving his hand when he put our meals in front of me. “I’ve been yammering for this entire time. I want to hear about you. The last time I’ve been with you while you were fully awake was the last appointment with the obstetrician, two weeks ago. I’m an awful husband.”

“But, a wonderful king,” I smiled, tucking into my meal.

“I’ve been so busy that I missed moving into the royal apartment,” he grumbled.

“Um, so did I,” I snickered. “I’m not allowed to pick up shit and we had some awesome workers to set everything up. Masen, stop beating yourself up. This is an adjustment, baby.”

“You are far more understanding than I deserve, _cherie_ ,” he breathed, sitting down next to me. His eyes were sad and he idly spun his wine glass. “Now, I understand why my mom was so distant with me and Emmett. I promise, Bella, that I will put more effort into our relationship and our daughter will recognize me. I feel like a failure right now. I’m completely overwhelmed. It’ll help when I have my cabinet of advisors.”

“You said that those names are going before parliament next week. Your job will become easier and by the time our little Charlotte comes into the world, you’ll have more help,” I said, taking his hand in mine. “I knew this when I married you. Imagine doing all of this while being a new wife, grieving her own mother and balancing pregnancy. Your mom had the world on her shoulders. She found her balance. So will you, Masen.”

“Seriously, Bella. Tell me about what you’re doing. It’s got to be far more interesting than me,” he laughed.

“Well, on top of renovating this place and baking our kid, I’ve been doing a lot for the literacy program. I’ve also hung out with Rose while she’s in the city. Despite her circumstances from years ago, she’s been extremely helpful with the pregnancy,” I answered. “We went shopping for stuff that we didn’t get from our baby shower. We also laughed at some of the ludicrous presents we’d received.”

“Yeah, I hear you. I saw your stack of ‘donate’ items in the back hallway,” he chuckled. “A nose snot sucker? A gift certificate for a placenta bear?”

“That grossed me out. When I wrote the thank you card, I didn’t know how to respond,” I groaned. “I just went with the stock ‘thank you for your thoughtful gift’, and pray that it’s okay. There is something that I do want to do with the gifts … especially the ones that are monetary.”

“You want to donate them,” Masen said, arching a brow.

“It’s not like we don’t have money, Masen,” I explained, gesturing to our home. “We have over a million dollars in gifts for the baby. I’m not saying we donate _all_ of it. Some of it could be saved for Charlotte, placed into a college fund, but the rest could be given to the foster system. I also want it to be an anonymous donation, Masen.” My husband put down his fork, staring at me. The sadness swirling in his eyes changed into something else. He cupped my jaw, caressing my cheek. “You’re kind of freaking me out, Masen.”

“Just when I thought that I couldn’t fall more in love with you,” he whispered. “I don’t want to freak you out, but are you finished?”

“With dinner?” I asked, looking at my half-eaten meal. He nodded slowly as his gazed turned predatory. I pushed my plate away and he swept me in his arms. “I’m too heavy!”

“You’re perfect,” Masen growled. “And in a few moments, going to be screaming in pleasure.”

_Hold on tight, little one. Mommy’s going to get some._

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

Once my cabinet of advisors were approved by parliament, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. With the upcoming birth of my daughter, I needed some flexibility to be with my family. Bella was also anxious to have the baby. In the past two weeks, she was over the pregnancy, her fat ankles, her sore hips and feeling like a beached whale. My parents had come back from the summer palace, settling into Masen Manor. Charlie was also being flown over with his long-time girlfriend, Linda.

It was getting close. At the last doctor’s appointment, a couple of days ago, Bella was two centimeters dilated and her body was getting ready to give birth.

Sitting in my office, I was signing off on some new legislation for parliament. They were about to go on a three week break for Easter before reconvening for the spring session. I put the paperwork back into the folder when Renata rushed in. “Everything okay?” I asked.

“Where’s your cell phone?” Renata snapped.

“In my pocket,” I replied, pulling it out and frowning when I saw that it was off. I turned the phone back on. “Why?”

“Your wife has been trying to get ahold of you. She couldn’t find your office number. She called me,” Renata said.

“Again, why?” I asked, standing up and willing my phone to work.

“Felix is pulling the car around,” Renata said.

_Masen! Where the fuck are you? ~ Bella_

_My uterus is revolting and you’re radio-silent? ~ Bella_

_NO MORE SEX, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ~ Bella_

_I don’t like the texting, but your wife is in labor. We’re heading to the hospital ~ Mother_

I had over twenty voicemails and fifty texts from Bella, Rose, Emmett, and my mother. “Oh, fuck,” I gasped. “I’m going to be a dad!”

“If Bella doesn’t castrate you for ignoring her,” Renata chided, pulling on my arm. “Come on. Felix will drive you to the hospital. Be prepared for her ire, Your Majesty.”

“Renata, find her something sparkly,” I pleaded, tugging on my coat. “And gorgeous flowers.”

“You don’t pay me enough,” Renata sighed.

“You get a raise,” I said, sprinting down the hallway to the rear entrance of the building.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty!” Renata called after me.

My security detail was not happy with my Usain Bolt impersonation. I jumped into the Range Rover and apologized to him. Once I got into the car, I tried calling Bella, but her phone was off. I tried my mother and thankfully she picked up. “What happened? I just heard. Mom!”

“Breathe, Masen,” she said calmly. “Bella woke up this morning with back pain. She went to take a shower and her water broke. We tried calling you, but we didn’t know your new office phone number. Why was your phone off?”

I looked at my phone, noticing that the battery was draining quickly. I plugged into a charger. “Because, it’s a piece of crap,” I answered.

“I’ll get you a new phone, Your Majesty,” Felix said from the driver’s seat. I nodded at him appreciatively.

“I’m sorry,” I said. “Can you please tell Bella that I’m on my way?”

“I will, Masen. Your father and Emmett are picking up Charlie and Linda at the airport. They left New York early this morning and should be here by this evening,” she explained.

“Bella’s going to kill me,” I groaned.

“She was pissed when you didn’t pick up and she was even more pissed when she had a pregnant moment, not remembering your new phone number,” Mother chuckled. “Then, she had a contraction and she cursed your ever-living soul.”

“I can see the hospital. I’m almost there,” I explained. “If you need me, call Felix’s phone. I’ll have that until he gets me a new one. I love you, Mother.”

“I love you, too, Masen,” she breathed. “I’m so proud of you and so excited to be a grandmother.”

We said our goodbyes and Felix parked the Range Rover. “For the phone, just get me something Apple. Everything’s saved on the cloud.” We exchanged phones. “Thank you.

“Alec and Demetri are going to be your personal security. Don’t pull any bullshit, Masen,” Felix chided. “The hospital is prepared for the birth of your child, but it’s still a logistical nightmare.” He blinked up and Alec was walking to the Range Rover. “I’ll be here as soon as I get you a new phone, Your Majesty.”

“I appreciate it, Felix,” I breathed, sliding out of the back of the Range Rover.

“Masen?” Felix called. I looked back at him. “Congratulations, Dad.”

I grinned stupidly, eager to meet my baby girl. Alec also smiled, guiding me inside and to the labor and delivery ward, to a secluded corner of the floor. There were security hovering and I saw my mother. She was sitting outside of the room. She blinked up, smiling softly. Gliding over to me, my mother hugged me. “Bella’s doing well. I stepped out because the doctor wanted to perform a physical examination. Bella did not want me to …”

“I can imagine,” I snickered. “Can I go in?”

“I’d wait until the doctor is finished. You have very little privacy or dignity when you give birth,” Mother quipped.

 _It’s not like I haven’t seen her. My favorite place in the world is between Bella’s legs, tasting her sweetness from the source,_ I thought wryly, but I couldn’t really say that to my mother. For as far as she knew, I had sex twice. Once when I lost my virginity to Jane, the chambermaid and then again when I impregnated my wife.

The door opened to Bella’s room and our physician, Dr. Amés, walked out. “Your Majesty, I’m glad that you’re here,” she said. “Your Highness, Duchess Bella was anxious that you would miss the birth.”

“My cell phone unfortunately broke,” I frowned. “Can I go in?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. She asked for both of you,” Dr. Amés said, curtseying slightly before scurrying away.

I pushed my way into the room. Inside, Rose was sitting with her and Heidi was on her computer. Bella looked up at me, her lips pursed. “Can we get the room?” I asked. “I owe my wife an apology.”

“I told you he would come, Bella,” Rose murmured to my wife. She kissed her cheek, leaving with Heidi and my mother.

Once the room was empty, I sat down next to Bella. Her hair was pulled away from her face, draped over her shoulder in a loose braid. I could see the pain in her eyes. “ _Cherie_ , I’m so sorry. I’m here now. I love you,” I whispered, taking her hands.

Tears welled in her eyes and they fell down her cheeks. “I was terrified, Masen. I tried calling you and it went straight to voicemail. The pain was awful and when my water broke? I didn’t know what to do. Your mother was invaluable, keeping me calm and getting me to the hospital.” She grimaced, tightening her hold on my hand. “Fuck … I feel like my uterus is trying to …”

I stood up, rubbing her shoulders. When the contraction passed, Bella fell back onto the bed. “Do you need me to call Dr. Amés?”

“She’ll be back with the anesthesiologist,” Bella panted. “I’m about six centimeters dilated. I can get an epidural. I know I wanted to have a natural birth, but the pain is excruciating.” She had another contraction. “The sooner, the better.”

Ten minutes later, Dr. Amés came back with another doctor. I cradled my wife as she got an epidural. She whimpered in pain until the medication flowed through her system. Felix came back with a new phone for me, along with some more casual clothing. Helping my wife through childbirth in a three-piece suit, a royal sash and my crest didn’t seem too logical. I kissed Bella’s forehead, changing into the pair of black jeans and button-down shirt.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Bella looked more comfortable. “The epidural working?” I asked, sitting down next to her. “Where’s everyone?”

“Rose and Esme went down to get something to eat. We’ve been here since you’ve left for the city center,” Bella explained. “I’d kill for a burger and cheese fries, but I can’t eat in case they need to perform a C-section.” She reached for my hand, threading our fingers together. “Have you heard from my dad?”

“He’ll be here by this evening, _cherie_ ,” I replied, kissing her knuckles.

“He must be freaking out,” Bella murmured. “He lost my mother in childbirth.”

“What exactly happened? I know she died from blood loss, but how?”

“I was being watched by one of our neighbors,” she answered. “I didn’t really know until many years later. Alice was a big baby. She tried to give birth vaginally, but they had to perform an emergency C-section. When they cut into her, there was a complication. Something was wrong with her anatomy and the obstetrician nicked a blood vessel. It wasn’t an artery, but a vein. It was a slow bleed and they didn’t realize until too late.”

“That’s wrongful death,” I whispered. “Your father could have sued the doctors and hospital for malpractice.”

“When I heard that, at Alice’s seventh birthday, I told my father that. But, Charlie was so overwhelmed with grief and trying to raise a newborn,” Bella replied. “Angela and I did meet with an attorney, telling him about my sister’s birth and asked if we could go after the doctor and hospital, but he asked for an insane retainer. We wouldn’t see any money from the assholes who killed my mother.”

“I’m so sorry, Bella,” I frowned. “You should have justice for the loss of your mother. You still can, you know?”

“The obstetrician is dead and the hospital is now shuttered,” Bella shrugged. “Money will not bring back my mom. It would have made our lives easier, but …”

“It’s not right,” I growled. “That doctor and the hospital made a grave mistake … it’s sickens me that she didn’t get any justice. I’m terrified that it could happen to you.”

“Dr. Amés has checked and I don’t have the same contorted anatomy my mother had,” Bella explained, smiling tenderly. “I’m not going anywhere. Not any time soon, as far as I can tell. I want to know my daughter, see her grow into a young woman. I want more children, _eventually_. Right now, sex is off the table for the foreseeable future.”

“Duly noted, _cherie_.”

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

“Keep pushing, Your Highness,” Dr. Amés urged. “Just one more push and the head will be out.”

I screamed, leaning heavily on Masen as another contraction ripped through me. _The epidural is not helping. At all._ “AAAARGH!”

“Okay, you can stop,” the doctor said. “The head is out.”

“You’ve got this, Bella,” Rose smiled, squeezing my hand. “Your baby girl is going to be so beautiful and so loved.”

“Masen, I need your mom,” I cried, panting heavily. “I can’t do this by myself.”

“You’re not alone, Bella. You’ll never be alone,” he breathed, brushing my sweaty hair away from my face. “I’m with you, _cherie._ ” I sobbed, emotions zipping me through me. It was in this moment that I wished my mother had survived Alice’s birth. She should have been here. My husband cried with me as Rose ducked out. She came back in with Esme. I saw her and my emotional dam just shattered.

“My sweet girl,” Esme whispered, hugging me. “I know it’s hard, but you can do this. Your mother is watching and she’s so proud of you.”

I cried, gripping her hand as Dr. Amés told me to push again. With Masen and Esme’s encouragement, I was able to push out my baby girl. Her cries filled the room. I vaguely heard the doctor asking Masen to cut the cord. He was crying as he did, smiling beautifully. “Stay with her, Masen,” I whispered. “She needs her daddy.”

“I’ll stay with Bella, Masen,” Esme cried, hugging me close. “Take care of her your daughter.”

“Your Majesty,” said my nurse, Regina. “You get to give your little one her first bath.”

“I love you, Bella. So much,” Masen whispered, kissing me deeply before following the nurse.

Esme stayed with me while Dr. Amés delivered the after birth. She whispered words of encouragement, pride, happiness and love. I was exhausted and I began to drift. I faintly heard Esme tell me to sleep. I mumbled incoherently, allowing my body to relax and my brain to shut off.

When I woke up again, I whimpered in pain. It was late at night. My husband was sitting next to me, holding our newborn baby girl on his chest.

“Bella,” I heard on the other side of me. I blinked and saw my father. He looked completely bushed, but he was here.

“Daddy,” I whispered. “When did you get here?”

“Just after midnight. There was a delay. We had to land in England because of an unexpected storm,” Dad explained. “Linda’s back at Masen Manor. The storm made her queasy and she crashed.”

“What time is it now?”

“Four in the morning,” he replied. “Do you need anything?”

“I hurt. Everywhere,” I grumbled. “I also need to pee.” I found the call button, pressing it down. Regina came in and she helped me to my feet. We stayed quiet because Masen and Charlotte were still snoozing. With Regina’s assistance, I was able to go to the bathroom and clean up a little bit, changing into some pajamas and out of the hospital gown. Waddling out of the bathroom, I smiled when I saw Masen awake. Our daughter was also squirming in his arms. Regina tucked me back into the bed, leaving the room after she said that she’d bring some mild pain killers for me.

“Do you want to hold her, Charlie?” Masen asked.

“I’m a little too shaky,” my dad frowned, holding up his hands. “I don’t want to drop her. Besides, I don’t think Bella has held her daughter.” He yawned widely. “I called Alec and he’s coming to pick me up. The adrenaline has worn off. I’m so happy that everything went well.”

“You wanted to see if I was still here,” I whispered.

“I couldn’t bear the thought that you …” Dad muttered. “But, my baby girl had her baby girl and they’re both perfect.” He leaned down, kissing my forehead. “I love you, Bella. I’m so proud of you. I’ll see you later, after I get some sleep.” He slipped out the door, clasping onto Alec, who was waiting outside.

“He was really rattled,” Masen said, standing up and walking to me. He bent down, handing me our baby. “But, once he saw you, he relaxed.”

“Oh, my word,” I breathed, staring at the pink bundle in my arms. “She’s … perfect.”

“I tend to agree,” Masen chuckled, sitting next to me. “We make beautiful babies, _cherie_.”

Charlotte was staring up at us, but I knew she was listening to our voices. She couldn’t comprehend what we were saying, but our voices were familiar since we’d talk to her through my belly. She had soft, curly brown hair, that had a touch of red in it. Her eyes were blue, but I could see the barest hint of green near her pupils. Her skin was pink, healthy and her face was a perfect blend of Masen’s chiseled features and my delicate looks. “We did make a beautiful baby,” I cooed. “Hello, Charlotte. Mommy loves you, so much.”

She made a soft sound, wriggling in my arms and turning her head to my chest. I balanced her and unbuttoned my pajama top. Masen helped me and I got Charlotte to latch on to my breast. She started to suckle. I cried, caressing her cheek. “You’re both so beautiful,” Masen said, wrapping his arms around both of us. “I’m so blessed. I love you, Bella. Thank you for giving me everything.”

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

Bella and Charlotte were released from the hospital the following day. The palace apartment was filled to the brim with our family. I knew that Bella needed rest, but everyone wanted to meet our newborn. Settling Bella onto an overstuffed chair, I put Charlotte into her arms.

“We’ve been patient, Mase,” Emmett said, his arm draped around Rose’s shoulders. “We knew you were having a baby girl, but you were very elusive about the name.”

“And the godparents,” Dad added.

“Obviously, we’re going to announce her name to the Gevalian people next weekend when she’s formerly introduced,” Bella said. “We just wanted to keep it for _us_ until now. Everyone, this is Princess Charlotte Elizabeth Marie Cullen.”

“That is a beautiful name,” Mom cooed. “Regal, but approachable.”

“I don’t think Princess Edwina would have worked as well,” I deadpanned. “Edward the I …” I pointed to my father and pointing to myself, “Edward the II. We’re breaking tradition.”

“Her name does have special meaning,” Bella smiled, taking my hand. “We named her Charlotte for you, Dad.”

Charlie looked at his daughter, tears welling in his eyes. “Bella …” he whispered.

“Do you want to hold your granddaughter?” I asked. I knew my mother was chomping at the bit to snuggle Charlotte, but I wanted Charlie to be the first to hold his grandchild. He entrusted his daughter to me and I want to show him that I trust him with my daughter. Bella handed me Charlotte and I carried her to her grandfather. His hands were shaking as he took her, cuddling her to his chest. A sob broke free from his lips as he stared at her. Linda moved closer, cooing at Charlotte.

I sat down on the arm of the chair that Bella was sitting. I kissed her forehead. “She’s also named for you, Mom,” I added. “Elizabeth is for you. It’s your middle name …”

“And my mother’s name,” Mom smiled. “Thank you both.”

“I’m grateful you didn’t use my mother’s name. Agnes is not a pretty name,” Dad snorted.

“Maybe our next kid,” I snickered.

“Where does Marie come from?” Rose asked.

“It was my mother’s middle name,” Bella answered. “It’s also mine. So, Princess Charlotte Elizabeth Marie Cullen has the best of all of us.”

“I think it’s a perfect name,” Dad beamed.

“To Princess Charlotte,” Emmett grinned, holding up his water bottle.

“To Princess Charlotte,” everyone else echoed.

Bella leaned her cheek against my side, yawning widely. “Are you okay, _cherie_?” I asked.

“Just exhausted,” she replied. “I know that they are excited to see Charlotte …”

“But, you and our daughter need their rest,” I finished for her. Bella nodded gratefully. “Now, for the godparents for our little one … Rose? Em? Would you be the godparents for Charlotte?”

“We’d be honored,” Rose gushed. “We’ll also get out of your hair. If memory serves, all I wanted to do was sleep after giving birth. We’re all here, invading your space when you just want to bond with your little one.” She got up, hugging Bella and kissing my cheek. “Congratulations on your little girl. She’s perfect.”

Emmett gently hugged my wife, smacking my shoulder. I damn near fell off the chair. I glowered at my brother, who chuckled quietly as he left with his wife. Charlie was still holding his granddaughter, staring at her so lovingly.

“ _Cherie,_ go lay down,” I said.

“Charlotte needs to feed soon,” she mumbled.

“We have a bottle, Bella. Go get some rest, love. You just pushed out a tiny human,” I quipped.

“Didn’t feel so tiny coming out,” Bella grumbled, standing up. “I hate to be a buzzkill. You all can stay, but I’m completely exhausted. After I woke up to feed her this morning, I stayed up. I got only about four hours of sleep.”

“Welcome to parenthood,” Charlie quipped.

“Well, we’ll have something you didn’t, Dad,” she smirked.

“What’s that?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Charlotte’s forehead and inhaling deeply. He was so huffing our child. I didn’t blame him. That baby smell was addictive.

“A nanny,” she replied. “We’re committed to raise our daughter, but it’s not like we can take a maternity or paternity leave.”

“Is that true?” Linda asked.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Mom answered. “I had a difficult birth with Emmett. You’ve seen him. He’s big now. He was big as a baby. Anyway, two days after I gave birth in October, I had to fly out to an economic summit in Berlin. I was very sick and had to be hospitalized upon my return.”

“I vaguely remember that,” I frowned. “You took the rest of the year off after that, sending Dad in your place as the King Regent.”

“What happened?” Charlie asked.

“I was diagnosed with a heart condition after Emmett’s birth. It was exacerbated by his strenuous birth. I still handled things locally, but my husband attended functions that required long-distance travel,” Mom explained. “Things changed after that, but it’s not like the states. Masen will have a couple of weeks before he has to resume his duties as king. Bella’s first public appearance will be the baby’s christening. After that, she’s expected to go back into her regular duties as queen consort.”

“Emmett and I had great nannies,” I said, sliding an arm around Bella’s body. “We’re actually using the daughter of our last nanny, Moira. Her daughter, Anna, just completed university in early childhood education. She’s starting on Monday.” I kissed my wife’s forehead. “Come on, _cherie_. Let’s get you into bed.”

“Thank you for coming by. After a couple hours, I should be better,” Bella said, giving everyone a weak smile. I walked her back to our bedroom. “I’m sorry for fading fast.”

“Bella, don’t apologize,” I said. “I love you and you get some sleep.”

“Wake me up in two hours for dinner,” she mumbled, curling around our pillow. “Love you.”

I watched her as she fell asleep within moments. I kissed her cheek before walking back out to the living room. I noticed that Charlie relinquished his hold on Charlotte. My mother was holding her, swaying her gently.

“You could have joined your wife,” Dad said.

“I got a lot more sleep than she did. I also didn’t push out a kid,” I snorted.

“We need to discuss the christening,” Mom murmured, smiling tenderly at her granddaughter.

“Bella and I have it planned, Mom. We just need to pick the date. It’s nice to be in charge,” I smirked.

“Care to share?” Mom asked, arching a brow.

“It’ll be before Charlie and Linda leave,” I explained. “When do you leave?”

“The weekend after your anniversary,” Linda answered. “I’m semi-retired, but this one has the bakery to run. Angela and Mike do a great job while we’re gone, but Charlie’s a control freak.”

“Takes one to know one, love,” Charlie teased. “Will the christening be a big to-do like your wedding? Coronation?”

“Not like the coronation,” I chuckled. “Even that was too much.”

“You became a leader of our country. We needed to make it a big deal,” Mom argued.

“We succeeded,” I deadpanned. “It will be attended like our wedding, in the same church. I just need to make a phone call and everything will be ready to go. Heidi, Jane and Renata have really handled everything with Bella. Oh, ye of little faith. Mom, I love you, but you’re not the head cheese in charge anymore.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed.

“I’m not the only one,” Charlie teased his girlfriend, giving her a shitty grin. “The former queen is having difficulties letting go of the reins, enjoying retirement.”

“After doing it for over forty years, it’s hard to do so,” Mom replied. “It’s why we stayed in the summer palace until we heard that Bella was going into labor. We needed to give Masen a chance to adjust to being in control without me hovering.”

“She struggled,” Dad whispered loudly.

“Oh, hush,” Mom growled, blindly smacking toward my father. “For now, I’ll just happily fall into my new role as Grammy.”

“If you’re Grammy, I claim Nana,” Linda said, smiling at my mother.

Both Charlie and my father blurted that they wanted to be ‘grandpa’. I just snorted as Charlotte began to fuss in my mother’s arms. They ended up bickering for a few moments until Linda suggested they played Rock, Paper, Scissors to figure out who’d be ‘grandpa’. While they duked it out, I heated up a bottle and mixed some formula. Charlie won the grandpa debate and my father became papa. Mom looked at me expectantly and I handed the bottle of formula to her. Cradling my daughter in her arms, she fed Charlotte with a peaceful smile on her face.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

I was sitting in my bedroom, getting beautified by my glam squad as I breast fed my daughter. She was being christened today and it was my first public appearance since her birth. I had a nice little respite, getting used to Anna, our nanny, in our home. She’d been invaluable. Anna was young and sweet, eager to step up and help. She reminded me a lot of myself, except she was nearly six feet tall, had red hair and got her degree in early childhood.

“Anna?” I called as I tucked my breast back into my nursing bra.

“Yes, your highness?” she replied, walking back into my bedroom.

“Can you take Charlotte?” I asked. “She’s a little milk drunk.”

Anna grinned, taking the baby from my arms. She gently held her as she put a burp cloth over her shoulder and she patted Charlotte’s back. “Are you ready for today, your highness?”

“Call me Bella, please,” I said. “I’m still not used to being so important. I’m just a baker who married a prince.”

“You’re more than that, Bella,” Heidi chided, breezing in with my ensemble for the day. “You’re Masen’s world.”

“No, Charlotte is Masen’s world,” I snickered.

“Nope, it’s still you,” Heidi nodded. “Ever since you gave birth to Charlotte, the look on his face is just pure love. Charlotte is his baby girl, but you’re his _cherie_. Margot, I’ll finish helping her highness.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Margot said, curtseying before leaving the room.

“You know there was a time where I could put on my own makeup and curl my own hair,” I snorted, rolling my eyes.

“Well, you’re a queen now. It’s our job as your subjects to spoil you,” Heidi teased. “Close your eyes, Bella.”

An hour later, my hair was coiffed and twisted up into a half up-do with a hat pinned on top. It was a tradition that the Gevalian people adopted from the British. The christening was too casual to wear a tiara, but the event needed some sense of decorum. Hence, the hats.

I was dressed in a cream-colored dress with a matching coat. I was bedecked with some pearl and diamond earrings along with my wedding set, which finally fit on my finger. Anna dressed Charlotte in the same christening gown that Masen wore when he was a baby. It was lace and it matched my ensemble perfectly. I held my daughter, kissing her forehead and walked out to the living room.

“ _Cherie_ , you look exquisite,” Masen said, gliding over to me. He was wearing a black suit with a cream shirt and a cream and black tie. Draped across his chest was his royal crest. “Hello, _ma petite fille_.”

“It feels weird to be wearing shoes,” I snickered quietly. “Heels, no less.”

“Latch on, Bella,” Masen teased, holding out his arm.

“I don’t want to drop the kid,” I said, looking down at my sleeping daughter.

“This is why they invented car seats, _cherie_ ,” Masen snorted, scooping Charlotte up out of my arms and into her car seat. He picked it up, holding out his arm gallantly.

“Very kingly, Your Majesty,” I quipped.

“I did go to finishing school to learn all this shit,” he quipped back, winking at me.

“Classy, Masen. Soooo classy.”

We loaded up in the Range Rover and drove to the church. The press and crowd hovered just outside of the entrance, which was blocked off by the local police. Our security was all around as well, just in case. We got out of the Range Rover, hugging Emmett and Rosalie, who were waiting outside. The cameras went crazy and I still didn’t understand why our lives were so _important._

_It’s because you’re American royalty. You are living the fairy tale._

Our parents were inside, away from the crowd and protected by security.

We walked into the church, where our families and invited guests were located. We invited all members of parliament, plus Masen’s newly formed cabinet of advisors and several other foreign dignitaries.

We reached out to Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, Jacob and his brood, Rachel and her husband, Oliver, Roger and Lily and Billy, Jacob’s father, to come out to the christening, but they couldn’t come. Angela was minding the bakery. Jacob was trapped at work and Leah was trying to wrangle their three kids. The other people were just unavailable for whatever reason, but did send their love and well-wishes.

Inside the chapel, which was beautifully decorated with white flowers and spring greenery, the new bishop performed the christening. Emmett and Rosalie held Charlotte proudly as she was baptized into the Catholic faith. Charlotte did _not_ like getting her head wet and she started crying, but Rose cradled her like a pro and calming her down with quiet words.

When the ceremony was done, I took Charlotte back and we walked back outside. Masen slid his arm around me, waving gently to the cheering crowd. There were a few microphones set up on the steps of the church. “Good afternoon,” Masen said, his voice ringing loud and clear. “Thank you for sharing in this joyous day, celebrating our daughter’s christening. The past two weeks have been filled excitement, adoration and patience as we adjust to our new lives as parents and my new role as King of Gevalia. I’ve been blessed by so much, thanks in part to the support of my parents, Queen Esme Elizabeth Masen Cullen of Gevalia and my father Duke Edward Carlisle Anthony Cullen, who are enjoying being grandparents, my brother, Duke Emmett McCarty Cullen and his wife, Duchess Rosalie Lillian Cullen, my father-in-law and his girlfriend, Charles Swan and Linda Newton, and especially by the love of my beautiful wife and Queen, Isabella.

“Together, we’d like to introduce to the world, our daughter, Princess Charlotte Elizabeth Marie Cullen, the Princess of Gevalia,” Masen said, leaning over to caress Charlotte’s cheek. He looked at me and he gently kissed my lips as I snuggled closer to him while the crowd went wild and cameras clambered to get _the_ shot. “We’ve got our official family photo, _cherie_ and then a light lunch. We’re almost done.”

“Excellent. I want out of these shoes,” I said.

He laughed and we walked back to the Range Rover. We drove back to the palace. Inside, the official palace photographer had set up our photoshoot in the throne room. He quickly and efficiently put us all in our places, knowing how persnickety infants could be. The photos took about a half hour to complete.

I ducked into the royal apartment to feed Charlotte and change her out of the lace christening gown. Masen was with me, watching as I fed my baby girl. His eyes were soft. “Are you perving at my boobs, Majesty?” I quipped.

“Always, _cherie_ ,” he snickered. “It’s just watching you with her … you’re such an amazing mother.”

“We have a lot of help, Masen,” I said, leaning against my husband. “If we lived in the states, manning a bakery, we wouldn’t have a legion of assistants, servants and nannies catering to our every whim.”

“You still would be an amazing mother,” he murmured. “Anna’s only here to make your life easier. It’s not like you get a traditional maternity leave, Bella. What’s on tap for tomorrow?”

“A meeting with the educational minister tomorrow morning, a lunch with my father and Linda, and a planning session for the annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival in June,” I replied. I tucked my breast into my nursing bra. Masen took our daughter. “Can you change her out of the christening gown?”

“Of course, _cherie_ ,” Masen grinned, walking her back to the nursery. I needed to freshen up and have a quick snack. Nursing made me so hungry. It helped me to lose my baby weight. However, having a trainer and nutritionist helped as well. Masen found me in the kitchen, nibbling on some leftovers from the night before. “Look, there’s _maman_.”

“My pretty girl,” I cooed, kissing her forehead.

“We should go, Bella,” Masen sighed. “Royal duties and all.”

“Right,” I said. “Shall we, Your Majesty?”

“Of course, Your Highness,” he quipped. “We have a princess to celebrate.”

**A/N: Thank you for reading this future-take based off _A Modern Day Fairy Tale._ We met Princess Charlotte. Now, pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. **

**Now, I posted a question in my group, asking what everyone wanted to see in this extended future-take. We’re going to have some bonding with Esme and Bella as they plan the Annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival. We’ll also have the King’s birthday and some citrus in that chapter. So, strap on your panties, kids.**

**Leave me your thoughts! Thank you, again, for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just did a reread of _A Modern Day Fairy Tale_ and I feel like PrinceWard and BakerElla are talking to me again. I’ve decided to do an extended future-take. It will be posted as a separate story, a miniature sequel, as it were. Perhaps five chapters, maybe less. **

**Like with all my stories, this is not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to dabble in the world that Stephenie created, but making them into dirty-talking kings and strong-willed queens. However, the most important thing is that they all receive their … _Happily Ever After._**

**Now, I posted a question in my group, asking what everyone wanted to see in this extended future-take. We’re going to have some bonding with Esme and Bella as they plan the Annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival. We’ll also have the King’s birthday and some citrus in that chapter. Oh, who am I kidding … a lot of citrus.**

**Chapter Two: Annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival**

**_Bella_ **

_One Year After Princess Charlotte’s Birth  
Early June_

Sitting in my office in the apartment, I was working on finalizing the details for the Annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival. It was the second biggest Gevalian holiday after the Gevalian Independence Day. It was a weekend celebrating all things chocolate. The opening ceremony was happening in two weeks. I was waiting for Esme to come. We were deciding on the activities for the opening ceremony. After that, we were going to spend the afternoon at the Gevalian Zoo with Charlotte.

“Your Highness, Your Majesty, Queen Esme has arrived,” Heidi said.

“Thank you, Heidi,” I smiled, picking up my tablet. “Can you show her to the family room?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Heidi replied, curtseying before leaving.

I stood up, carrying my tablet out of the office. I poked my head in the nursery on my way to the family room. Charlotte was taking her morning nap. I caressed her pink cheek before plucking the baby monitor off its charger. When I walked into the family room, Esme was sipping some tea and nibbling on the appetizers that were left out for her. “Esme,” I said, gliding into the room. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Of course not, sweet girl,” Esme answered, standing up and hugging me. “Where’s Charlotte?”

“Morning nap. She’ll be up in an hour or so,” I grinned, putting the baby monitor on table. “You’ll get a chance to love up on your first grandchild.”

“Am I that transparent?” she quipped.

“No, you’re Grammy,” I snickered. “You’re entitled to snuggle your granddaughter, but we do have work we need to do, Esme. Things are almost in place for the festival. We just need to finalize the opening ceremonies.”

“Well, what are the festivities for the weekend?” Esme asked.

“We have the best chocolate makers in Gevalia that will set up in an open-air marketplace for the weekend. They’re providing samples, giving demonstrations and selling their best chocolates to the public. In addition to that, we have a competition for the best chocolate recipes, earning prizes for their businesses. We have ten different categories for the competition.”

“My favorite memories of the festival was tasting the different entries. But, ten categories?”

“Best Brownie, Best Cake, Best Candies, Best Cookies, Best Beverage, Best Use of Chocolate Not in a Dessert, Best Truffle, Best Fondue, Best Liqueur, and Best Wine Pairing,” I said, reading from my tablet.

“Ooh, I like the last one. I’m partial to dark chocolate with a pinot noir,” Esme cooed. “It’s delicious.” Her dreamy look faded and she giggled. “What else is happening?”

“We’ve set up a Chocolate Sensorium, an exhibit space devoted to hands-on sensory exploration of the cacao and chocolate-producing process,” I said. “There’s also going to be classes for culinary students for all ages during the day. After five, there will be classes for the over-eighteen set. That’s where the wine-pairing and liqueur aspect of the competition.”

“Now, I want all the chocolate,” Esme chuckled, sipping her tea with a wrinkled nose. “And coffee.”

“The doctor said …” I chided.

“The doctor said …” she grumped. “Why can’t I have decaf? I miss coffee.”

“Maybe, while we’re out, we can go out for some decaf coffee, Esme,” I bargained.

“I would love you forever,” Esme breathed.

“Back to the Chocolate Festival,” I said. “Opening ceremonies …”

“Let me see your options,” she answered, reaching for my tablet. “The ceremonies will be at the pavilion where the festival is happening, correct?”

“Yes,” I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee and nibbling on a mini-quiche. “The options we have are a couple of live musicians, but we’re not sure which one.”

“Why not all of them?” Esme suggested. “It’s considered a great honor to perform at the festival. Remember last year?”

“Last year was a bit of a blur, Esme,” I chuckled. “I was trying to cope with having a newborn baby girl who was allergic to my breast milk and subsisting on less than two hours of sleep. Masen and I were there in body, but our minds were gone. We had a few of the worst fights that weekend. This year will, hopefully, be better. Charlotte’s starting to eat solid foods and her milk allergy has subsided.”

“What was it? Most babies tolerate breast milk,” Esme frowned.

“There was a protein in mine that bothered Charlotte. Now that she’s older, she can drink regular milk without any worries,” I shrugged.

“This year will be better because you and your husband are flying to the summer palace after the festival,” Esme grinned. “For a brief vacation and to celebrate my son’s birthday.”

“With Charlotte? She’s not ready to fly. Not yet,” I said, shaking my head.

“Grammy and Papa are going to spoil Charlotte,” Esme grinned. “Along with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Parliament is on a break and there’s nothing scheduled for the following weeks after the festival. When was the last time you and Masen had a moment to be a couple? Not _Maman_ and Daddy. Not the King of Gevalia and Queen Consort. But, simply Masen and Bella?”

“For a few hours on our anniversary,” I replied.

“Exactly,” Esme nodded. “Bella, I know that the past year has been fraught with changes. Many of them have been amazing, with the birth of Charlotte and Masen’s ascension to the Gevalian throne. But, you’ve had very little time to cope with this. You and Masen deserve this. You need this.”

“I don’t know if I can be away from my daughter,” I frowned.

“For an extended weekend? You can. How else are you and Masen going to give me more grandbabies?” Esme quipped.

“Um, not for a while, Esme. I’m on birth control,” I snorted. “You could always bug Emmett and Rose, you know.”

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” Esme chuckled. “Okay, why don’t we divide and conquer this list of musicians and performers for the opening ceremonies. Then, we can go to the zoo with Charlotte. After, we get me a cup of decaf coffee.”

“I feel like I’m enabling you, Esme,” I deadpanned.

“That’s because you are, dear. My husband won’t even keep coffee in the Manor and my sons hover,” Esme sighed grumpily.

“They have every reason to, Esme. They don’t want to lose you,” I explained softly. “None of us do. But, an occasional cup of decaf won’t do any harm.”

“I knew there was a reason why I loved you,” Esme snickered.

“Yeah, well, Grammy, you’re taking care of the kidlet while Masen and I reconnect,” I smiled as I heard said kidlet babbling over the baby monitor. “Can’t look a gift horse in the mouth, now can I?”

“Exactly,” Esme sang. “Let’s make these calls quickly so we can spend the day together. I’ve got a grandchild to spoil and a cup of decaf to enjoy.”

We made quick work of our calls and the opening ceremonies for the chocolate festival was finished. Anna took care of Charlotte as we did our work. When we were done, I took my daughter from her nanny and snuggled with her. Esme took her from my hands, cooing at her sweetly. It appeared that becoming a grandmother softened her. She was still powerful and could command a room. With her granddaughter? Esme was enraptured with Charlotte.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness,” Jane said, curtseying by the door. “Demetri is outside with the car. Whenever you’re ready to go …”

“Excellent,” Esme said, kissing Charlotte’s forehead. “Do you want to see the animals, _mon bijou_?” Charlotte squealed excitedly, clapping her hands.

“I do believe Duke Carlisle and His Majesty, King Edward, will be joining you,” Jane grinned.

“Complete with a full security detail,” I snorted.

“Your safety is paramount, Bella,” Esme gently chided. “Regardless of the security detail, it’ll be a fun day.”

“It will,” I nodded, putting on a smile and slinging the diaper bag over my shoulder.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

I was pleasantly surprised when my father strolled into my office in the city center. He was dressed casually in a pair of khakis, a button-down shirt and sports coat. “Hey, Dad,” I said, standing up to hug him. “What are you doing here?”

“Springing you for good behavior,” he answered. “Renata is clearing your schedule for the rest of the day. Parliament is in recess and the only thing on the agenda is the chocolate festival. According to your mother, everything is set and ready to go. We’re going to the zoo with your wife, daughter and mother.”

“Um,” I mumbled, looking down at my perfectly tailored suit. “I’m not really dressed for the zoo, Dad.”

“Lose the coat and tie,” Dad snickered. “Come on. Felix is waiting for us.”

I grinned crookedly and tugged off my tie. We walked through the hallways and to the rear entrance of the city center. Clambering into the back of the bullet-proof, bomb-proof SUV, Felix drove us to the Gevalian Zoo. Being a royal, we were led to the private entrance where I saw the other motorcade of royal SUVs. I smiled brightly, eager to see my gorgeous wife and adorable daughter.

Once the SUV stopped, Felix opened the door. My father and I were led into a small reception hall where my mother, wife and daughter were waiting, along with their security team. Anna was pushing the stroller while my _cherie_ was changing Charlotte’s diaper. My wife looked beautiful, wearing a pair of trousers with a coordinating blouse. I chuckled quietly when I saw a pair of sneakers on her feet. I knew she’d rather be wearing a pair of jeans to take our daughter to the zoo and what she was wearing was casual but still elegant.

“Dada!” Charlotte sang, reaching for me when Bella lifted her. My wife smiled, putting Charlotte down on unsteady limbs. I crouched down, holding my arms out to snuggle my baby girl.

“Come to Daddy, _ma petite fille_ ,” I crooned. She took a few unsteady steps, practically falling into my arms. I whispered against her thick chocolate hair and she babbled back, so happy to see me.

Charlotte was the perfect combination of Bella and me. She was petite and delicate like my wife, with rich chocolate curls. Her eyes were a silvery green, with a touch of brown near the pupil. From the moment I saw her after she was born, my baby girl had me wrapped around her finger. I adored my child to the ends of the earth. I’d do anything to ensure her happiness.

At times, though, I felt guilty because I knew my relationship with my wife had suffered since we’d had Charlotte. With my ascension, her birth and the million expectations of us, our marriage was solid, but I missed Bella. I missed being with just _her_.

No security.

No responsibilities.

No clothes.

Just Bella and Masen …

“When I heard you were coming, I was a bit surprised,” Bella said. “I thought you had meetings.”

“I’m free today and I think we need to have a family weekend, the three of us,” I said. “Just _us_.”

“What about church?” Mom asked.

“We’ll be there, but afterward, we’re going to head home and finish up our weekend,” I explained. “No family dinner this weekend.”

“Good. You can tell him about our plans, Bella,” Mom said, a secretive grin spreading over her face. “Are we ready to go? I’m eager to see the new elephant enclosure. It rivals the one built at the Zürich Zoo.” She took my father’s arm and they walked out of the room.

I carried Charlotte as we began our exploration of the zoo. Anna, our nanny, followed with the stroller. Discreetly around the zoo, I saw our security detail. They followed us at an unobtrusive distance, but they were there.

In addition to security, there were paparazzi who took our photos. I knew that by tomorrow morning, these pictures would be splashed on the front page of the newspapers and sold to tabloids. I didn’t like that our lives were so open. My only solace was that we were not frequent tabloid fodder and for the most part, the articles printed about me and my wife were positive.

After wandering the elephant enclosure and seeing the rhinoceroses, Bella and I sat down at a food pavilion with Charlotte. My parents sat down with us while Felix and Alec went to get us something to eat. A few brave people came over to us, asking for pictures or to talk to us. Bella was gracious, as was I, but my parents were clearly not comfortable with the attention.

There was always a disconnect between my mother and the people. She was a fair and wonderful leader, but she wasn’t at ease among the commoners, as she said. She never understood them because she was such a blue blood. She could converse with the aristocracy and members of parliament, but the woman struggling to put food on the table or the man who was trying to raise his children? She didn’t have a clue. It was part of the reason why my mother said those horrible things after Bella’s accident in Rochester, which caused Bella to flee. She didn’t believe that Bella had a thick enough skin to handle the scrutiny. In time, Bella came back, but there was a huge rift between the two of them. It took a lot of patience and many conversations for them to get to the point where they are today.

Will they be as close as they once were? Probably not. Bella may have forgiven my mother for her callous words, but she never would forget how my mother essentially said that the woman I loved more than my own life wasn’t good enough for her son.

They have grown closer after the birth of Charlotte, bonding over our daughter. Having become a grandmother, my mother had softened significantly. She helped Bella adjust to being a new mother as best she could and was there for her when she had breakdowns, missing her own mom, upset that Renee never had a chance to meet her granddaughter. Unfortunately, my mother was kept at arm’s length and she accepted that role, making the most out of the situation.

A little girl, who was around four or five, ran up to us, tears streaming down her cheeks. She prattled in French, “ _Monsier le Roi, Mme. Reine_ , I can’t find my _maman_. She was right there and then she was gone,” she sobbed.

I crouched down, brushing her tears away. “It’s okay, little one. What’s your name?” I replied back, also in French.

“Adrienne,” she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Well, my name is Masen and this is my wife, Bella,” I smiled. Bella handed me a tissue. “Here, Adrienne. For your nose. Where were you when you lost sight of your _maman_?”

“In the bathroom,” she answered, her eyes wide and her lower lip trembling. “Over there.”

“Esme, can you watch Charlotte?” Bella asked in English. She was learning French and I knew she caught the gist of the conversation I’d had with little Adrienne. “Anna can help you, right?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Anna said.

“Of course, Bella,” Mom nodded, looking at the little girl. She smiled tenderly at her and whispered to Adrienne in French, “My son will help you, angel.”

“ _Merci_ ,” Adrienne murmured, stepping closer to me.

Bella moved to Adrienne’s other side and took her hand. We walked to the bathroom where Adrienne last saw her mother. Bella and Adrienne went into the bathroom, checking to see if she was inside, but she wasn’t. We did discover that there were two doors to the bathroom. Exiting the other door, that was where we found Adrienne’s mother. The young woman crouched down and hugged her baby girl. Blinking up, she gasped, curtseying deeply. “Your Majesty,” she breathed. “I’m so sorry …”

“Please,” I smiled, helping her to stand. “You don’t need to curtsey. We’re here enjoying the zoo, like you. Your daughter, Adrienne, got confused in the bathroom.” I explained what happened to her daughter and how she found us.

“She must recognize you from the newspapers and television shows,” the mother explained. “I’m forever in your debt, Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

“What is your name?” Bella asked.

“Juliette,” she answered. “I’m truly grateful that you found my little girl. I did not know that there were two doorways in the bathroom. I told Adrienne to find someone with a uniform if we ever got separated. I never expected she’d run to the King of Gevalia, or the Queen.”

“We were happy to help,” I said.

“Can we get a picture with you? If it isn’t too much of an imposition?” Juliette asked.

“Of course,” Bella smiled.

She blinked to Felix, who was hovering near the building. Juliette handed Felix her cell phone and we all stood together, with happy grins on our faces. Little Adrienne hugged my legs, thanking me for my help. She repeated the action with Bella, whispering that she wanted to be a Queen, like her, when she grew up. Bella gave the little girl another hug and we went back to the table where our family was seated.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and we enjoyed the rest of our time at the zoo. We left as the sun was beginning to set and once we arrived back at the palace, I saw an article about Juliette and Adrienne on one of the television stations. “We’ve made the news, again,” I said, handing Bella my cell phone as we walked into our royal apartment.

“You knew it was going to happen,” Bella snickered, looking at the screen as she balanced a sleeping Charlotte in her arms. “Adrienne had a huge crush on you. She looked at you like I did when we first met. I wasn’t entirely sure if you were real, Majesty. You’re too pretty, Masen. Way too pretty.”

“You were ready to bash my head in with that rolling pin, _cherie._ But, she wanted to be a Queen, like you,” I smirked. “Now, tell me about these secretive plans my mother has for us.”

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

I was getting ready for the opening ceremonies for the Annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival. My hair was curled to perfection with model-ready makeup. Atop my head, I had on a simple tiara. I was wearing an elegant cocktail dress that was beautiful, but still casual for an open-air festival. It was cream-colored on top with a taupe bottom, ruched all around. It hid a multitude of sins, but made me feel sexy.

“Bella, you look exquisite,” Masen breathed as he walked into our bedroom.

“Thank you,” I smiled, turning to face him. “So do you, Majesty. I like this suit I got for you.”

“You dress me better than most,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to my neck. “You need something more …”

“Masen,” I chided.

“It’s borrowed from the Crown Jewels, _cherie_ ,” he quipped, holding out a diamond necklace. “I didn’t spend a dime.” I turned around and he put the necklace on. “Come on. We’re almost ready to go. Anna has Charlotte in the car.”

“She’ll come back here after your opening remarks?” I asked.

“Yes, Bella,” Masen nodded. “And once the festival is over, we’ll be taking the private jet to the summer palace to …”

“Celebrate your birthday,” I purred, turning around and sliding my hands up his muscular arms. “What do you want, Masen?”

“You … in a bow,” he quipped, pressing his mouth to mine. “It’s been far too long, _cherie._ ” He took my hand, his brow furrowed. “I feel like I’m failing as a husband to you, a father to Charlotte.”

“Masen, it’s a huge adjustment,” I breathed, taking his face in my hands. “We just need to find a balance.”

“We’ll discuss it while we’re away,” he nodded, pulling me into his arms. “I love you so much, Bella.”

“I never doubted that, Masen,” I sighed against his chest. “I adore you, more than words can say.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked. He gently cupped my face and stared into my eyes. “You are … my everything and I’m so grateful that you are in my life.” He whispered something quietly in French before kissing me deeply, clinging to me. I threaded my fingers into his soft hair, losing myself in his embrace.

“Your Highn …” came the clipped voice of Heidi. “My apologies.”

Masen righted me and he ran his fingers down my cheek. His green eyes were shining with love, desire. “No apologies, Heidi. I was just taken by my wife and queen’s beauty. Are we ready to depart?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Heidi replied, curtseying before scurrying out.

“Shall we, my love?” Masen asked, threading his fingers with mine.

I nodded and we walked through the palace apartment to the throne room and out the front doors. The gates were opened and the press was gathered behind the barricades. We waved at the press before getting into the motorcade. Settling inside, we drove to the city center where the festival was taking place. There were tents set up. In front of the capitol building, there was a stage. The royal crest was draped along the front of the stage.

The motorcade drove the back of the capitol building and we walked inside. Felix, Alex and Demetri did a quick check of the building and stage. Once it was deemed safe, we walked to the stage. Emmett, Rosalie and Masen’s parents stood off the side. I held Charlotte as Masen took to the microphone. I didn’t like her being in the public eye. I protected her as best as I could. I wanted her to have a childhood. Masen agreed with me.

“Good evening,” Masen began, smiling at the crowd. “Welcome to Annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival. It’s been a tradition in Gevalia before we became an independent nation. Gevalian chocolatiers rival the masters from Switzerland, Italy and France. This weekend celebrates our favorite sweet treat with demonstrations of favorite recipes, samples of new recipes that are competing for one of ten top spots, including Best Chocolate Cake and Best Beverage. The winners of the competition will receive a monetary award. The winners will be announced at the closing ceremonies on Sunday.

“Now, without further ado, as King of Gevalia, I proclaim the festival to be open as we celebrate one of the most delectable delicacies in the entire world,” Masen grinned.

I handed off Charlotte to Rose and I took a small tray from a nearby server. My husband and I found a pair of dark chocolate truffles. We picked up the truffles and the tray was taken from me. We twined our arms together, like we were toasting with a glass of champagne. Taking a bite of the truffles, we kissed and the bells rang atop the churches in the city center.

We finished our truffles and Masen took Charlotte from Rose’s arms. He slid his arm around my waist, grinning widely. I waved to our people, happy that the official part was over. Now, we could relax and enjoy the rest of the festival.

Anna left with Charlotte. Alec drove them back to the royal apartment. The rest of us went into the private box, overlooking the stage and we watched the musicians perform. When the sun set, we decided to peruse a few of the exhibitions. Masen eagerly tried some samples and we both posed for photos.

We returned to the royal apartment, falling into bed. The next two days were spent mingling at the festival. Masen and I were two of the many judges for the chocolate competition. We tasted the various entries and I didn’t know how I was going to choose my favorites. When it came to choosing, I picked the selections that reminded of my father’s bakery. Thinking of him made my heart lurch.

“Are you okay, _cherie?_ ” Masen asked, his arm sliding around my waist. “You looked sad.”

“I just miss my father,” I shrugged. “Tasting all these baked goods reminded me of him.”

“We can fly out to visit him, Bella,” Masen suggested, stopping and caressing my cheek. “Perhaps, for your birthday?”

“I’d like that,” I breathed. He leaned down, brushing his lips over mine. I slid my arms around his waist, snuggling close to him. “Thank you, Majesty.”

“I’d do anything for you, Bella,” Masen whispered, squeezing me tightly. “I know being away from him is difficult for you.” He threaded our fingers together and we wandered through the exhibits. “I’ll make the arrangements once we get back from our holiday.”

“I love you, Masen,” I murmured, kissing his cheek.

“I adore you, _cherie_ ,” he replied, turning to kiss me again. Pressing his lips to my ear, he purred, “I can’t wait to taste every inch of your body. It’s so much better than all this damned chocolate.”

“Behave, Your Majesty,” I growled, lightly elbowing him.

“I’ll behave, for now,” he snickered, tugging me through the plaza. “I’ll save up all my perviness for when we’re in the summer palace.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Masen,” I giggled.

The rest of the festival was a lot of fun and it was incredibly successful. The attendance was record-breaking each day and we had perfect weather for it, with sunny skies and warm temperatures. With the addition of over eighteen events in the evening, we had a younger crowd than in years past. The competition was also quite popular, as well. The winners were announced by Emmett and they received a €25,000 for their businesses. Once the official photo was taken, Masen and I left for the royal palace. We were going to spend the evening with our daughter before departing early tomorrow morning for a couple of days at the summer palace for a long overdue vacation, a second honeymoon.

I couldn’t wait.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

I was almost tempted to drive to the summer palace. It was an eight hour drive through the most beautiful parts of Gevalia. But, after thinking it over, we took the private plane. I wanted to make the most out of our time alone. I looked over to where my wife was curled up. She was reading a book, idly twisting her hair in her fingers. I closed my tablet, getting up and sitting next to her. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t even realize that I’d moved. I kissed her neck.

“Oh!” she gasped. “I was at a really good part, lost in the book. I’m sorry that I was ignoring you, Masen.”

“This is the most relaxed I’ve seen you in months, _cherie_ ,” I said, moving her so she was in my lap.

“I can finally breathe,” she sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong, I love our life. I love you and I love being here. “It’s just that … since you’ve ascended to be King, we haven’t had a chance to be us. We had your coronation and a little over a month later, Charlotte was born. Ever since, we’ve been running around like chickens with their heads cut off.”

“What can I do to help?” I asked.

“It evened out once you chose your cabinet of advisors,” Bella explained. “However, I just miss you. I know that your loyalty is to Gevalia …”

“No, _cherie_. My loyalty is to you, to my family, to my daughter,” I murmured, sliding my arms around her waist. “I’m the King of Gevalia, but I’m a husband, a father, a brother, a son first. I will always put my family first.”

“I don’t doubt your love for us, Masen. I see how much you adore me and how much you adore Charlotte,” Bella grinned, brushing her fingers through my hair. “It’s just the balance between home and work is off. For both of us … I’m also pulled away more than I like. It’s helpful with Anna.”

“We’ll figure out a way to make that balance work,” I whispered, running my nose along her jaw before I pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. She turned and captured my lips with hers. I moaned quietly, sliding my tongue into mouth and tasting her sweetness. It took everything to maintain control when all I wanted to do was bury myself, balls deep into my love.

“Ahem,” came the uncomfortable voice of Felix. “Your Majesty? Your Highness? We’re landing in about fifteen minutes.”

“Soon, my love,” I purred against her mouth. Bella moved off my lap, blushing furiously. I cleared my throat, crossing my legs to hide my arousal. “Thank you, Felix.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” he said, turning back to the front of the plane.

“That was embarrassing,” Bella hissed.

“Felix will be discreet,” I reassured her, taking her hand and twining my fingers with hers. “It’s not like we were having sex, Bella.”

“I’m moments away from ripping off your clothes, Masen,” she groaned, her head falling back against the cushions.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” I snickered. She snorted, smacking my arm. “In the matter of a few hours, we will have the entire summer palace all to ourselves, Bella. No staff, no servants, just you and me.”

“What about Felix?” Bella asked, gesturing vaguely to the cockpit.

“He’ll be in town,” I explained, “just a phone call away if we need him.”

“Okay,” Bella nodded. “I don’t want Felix to think we’re just a couple of horny pervs.”

“ _Cherie_ , we are a couple of horny pervs,” I quipped, nipping at her ear.

Upon our arrival at the airport, we were greeted by a handful of press. Bella and I smiled as we made our way to the waiting car. Felix drove us to the summer palace, leaving the SUV for us to use if needed. He hopped into a smaller car in the garage with a smirk.

Bella and I unpacked our bags in the royal suite, changing out of our traveling clothes and into something more relaxed. My gorgeous wife put on a red floral dress, perfect for summer, while I wore a pair of shorts and a comfy sweatshirt. We walked to the kitchen. Bella went rooting in the refrigerator. “I love chocolate and I love what the chocolate festival does for the local economy, but I need a break from sweets.”

“Let me whip something up, _cherie_ ,” I said, standing behind her and looking at the contents inside the fridge. I rolled my hips against her ass. She whimpered. “Or, perhaps, I should just devour you.”

“Fuck the food,” Bella moaned, closing the fridge and turning around. She crashed her lips against mine. “I want you, Masen.”

I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and carried her to the island. I lifted her skirt, groaning against her mouth when I felt her bare ass under my hands. “Bella … you are such a fucking minx.”

“Easy access, Majesty,” she giggled, throwing off her dress. She was gloriously naked, with pale skin, erect pink nipples and a leaking bare pussy.

“Lay back, Bella,” I commanded. “Arms above your head.” With a deep kiss, she followed my order and lay back on the kitchen island, looking like a siren. Her back was arched off the marble and her legs were rubbing together, in desperate need of release. I ran my hand along her bare leg, moving it away from the other. I spread her legs and stood by her feet, staring at the perfection of my wife. “Oh, I will devour you, Isabella. Your pussy is so wet and needy.” I ran my fingertips along her ribcage and down her midline to just above her leaking sex.

“M-M-Masen,” she moaned, spreading her legs further. “Please …”

I smiled crookedly, gently pulling her closer to the edge of the island. I knelt down, draping her legs over my shoulders. I pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her inner thighs, teasing her. She whimpered and begged me. I looked up at her, staring into her eyes as I slid my tongue through wetness. Bella shuddered, her head falling back in ecstasy.

Wrapping my lips around her clit, I flicked it with my tongue and lost myself in her sweetness, her tartness. I caressed her breasts, teased her entrance and circled my fingers around her ass. Her hips rolled and I pressed two fingers inside her. Her muscles were wrapped around my fingers like a vice. I curled my fingers, caressing her from the inside as I eagerly lapped up her arousal, her sweet, delectable essence.

“Oh, fuck … Masen, I’m going to come,” she panted.

Her fingers tangled into my hair, tugging harshly on the strands. I growled lowly, thrusting my hand inside. Bella was babbling incoherently as her muscles quaked around my fingers and her arousal coated my tongue. I kept my mouth on her as she calmed. I removed my shorts, also foregoing underwear for easy access. I threw my shirt off and stood up, kissing Bella’s mouth. Her hand found my cock, stroking it slowly. I pulled her off the counter and turned her around, bending her forward against the counter. Lifting one of her legs, I slid into her heat. “God damn,” I growled. “You’re so tight like this.”

“Yes,” she panted. “I can feel every inch of you, baby.”

I gripped her hip, easing out and pushing back in. “Feeling you, fucking you …” I growled against her ear, “is the best feeling in the world, _cherie_.” She kissed me, gripping my neck. I kissed her mouth as I slammed into her. Our coupling was fast, harsh and loud. Bella demanded for me to fuck her harder and I eagerly complied. My groans and grunts were just as loud. “Bella, I’m not going to last. I need you to come again.”

“Squeeze my tits, Masen,” she said as her fingers found her clit. I palmed her breasts, twisting her nipples. “Oh, God! That’s it! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

I kissed her neck, sucking on her skin behind her ear as my cock swelled within her. “Bella, I love you. You feel so amazing around me, squeezing me.” I slid my arm around her waist as I filled her with my release. I kept pumping in her as I softened. Once I slipped out, I turned her around and kissed my wife deeply. “You, my love, tasted so much better than the heaps of chocolate we indulged in this weekend.”

She smiled against my mouth. “Indeed, Majesty.” She pulled back and reached for her dress. “Now, I don’t know about you, but all that fucking has really made me hungry. I’m going to clean up.” I tugged her back in my arms, sliding my fingers between her legs and feeling my release that covered her lower lips. She shivered. “I’m so sensitive, Masen.”

“I just wanted to feel you once more, _cherie_ ,” I said, spreading my release over her pussy. “I like feeling this on you, _in you_.”

“Your inner caveman is coming out, Masen?” she asked, taking my hand from her body and wrapping her lips around my fingers. “Hmmm, a delectable treat, but I need more sustenance, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” I purred, bowing my head. “But, one thing before you leave.”

“What’s that, Masen?” she questioned.

“No panties. I want you … again …” I ordered, patting her ass.

She gave me a sexy grin, sashaying away from me and to the bathroom just off the kitchen, comfortable in her skin and making me hard once again.

I pulled on my shorts and t-shirt, going back to the fridge. I took out the ingredients for a quick stir fry. Bella came back a few moments later, wearing her dress once again. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She was walking a bit gingerly. “Are you okay, love?” I asked.

“I’d forgotten how big you were,” she said, sitting down. “You did wash off the island, right?”

“As much as I would love to have the scent of our lovemaking to linger, it wouldn’t be very sanitary, especially if you wanted something to eat,” I chuckled. “So, yes, I cleaned the island.”

“Whatever you’re making smells delicious,” Bella smiled. “And not chocolate.”

“Stir fry with shrimp, scallops, veggies and some pasta,” I replied. “Would you like some wine? I opened up a bottle of chardonnay to put in the stir fry.”

Bella nodded and I poured her a glass. “So, Masen, what do you want to do for your birthday? That’s part of the reason why we’re here,” she asked.

“Seriously, Bella. I meant it when I said that all I want is you in a bow,” I smirked back to her. “I have everything I could ever want, _cherie_. The freedom to be with you, to not have to be _on_ as King of Gevalia.”

“Me in a bow can be arranged,” Bella said, sipping her wine. “But, I want to give you something more, Masen. You’ve given me everything I could ever ask for, and more. I want to be able to give you a birthday present.”

“You don’t have to, Bella,” I argued.

“I don’t have to, but I’m going to,” she giggled. “Maybe Felix can take me shopping tomorrow.”

I finished making our meal and we ate it outside, overlooking the Alps. When we were finished, I lit the fire pit and we got frisky again. Bella’s dress was removed and her beautiful body was on display. My clothes joined hers. We spent some time just caressing our naked bodies. I watched her as I played with her breasts, teasing her nipples, sliding my hands down to her pussy. She was soaked. Her fingers teased my tattoo and ran along the underside of my cock. “I need you again, _cherie_ ,” I whispered to her. “Make love to me.”

“Watch as you fill me, Masen,” she whispered back, taking my cock in her hand. She leaned back, running the head along her wetness. “Only you make me feel this way, baby.”

“Bella, please,” I moaned, looking at my cock in her hands. “I need to feel you inside, again. Nothing feels as good as you.” She slid down my length. I groaned in pleasure. Unlike our tryst in the kitchen, our lovemaking on the back patio was slower and reverent. It was about touching every inch of our bodies, showing how much we loved each other. Our kisses were deep and sensual. Bella rode me slowly, relishing every moment being connected intimately. I caressed her soft skin, feeling the light sheen of sweat covering her.

“Masen, every moment we’re together … my love grows …” she breathed against my lips. Her fingers tangled in my hair, swirling her hips. “You are so big, Majesty. I want you to fill me again.”

“Do you like belonging to me? Knowing that it’s my cock you crave? That you need?” I asked, spreading her ass and teasing her asshole. She gasped and nodded. “You are mine … as I’m yours … in every sense, _cherie_.”

“Masen,” she cried, her muscles rippling around me.

“Let go, my love,” I said, kissing her deeply. She clung to me as her orgasm barreled through her like a freight train. Her arousal coated my erection and was able to slide even further inside. I groaned as she came again and I lost my own control, filling every inch of her. Our movements slowed and eventually stopped. Bella slid her arms around me. She whimpered when my softened cock slipped out of her. “Never will I tire of making love to you, Bella. Seeing you lose control, feeling your pussy clench around me …”

“Hmmmm, you’re going to make me want you again,” she giggled, sitting back. Her legs were spread and my release was leaking out of her. I stopped her from moving and I cupped her intimately. She bucked her hips as I slid my finger inside. “Caveman.”

“Physical proof that you’re mine,” I smirked. “Proof that only _I_ can see …” I pulled my hand away, tasting both of us on my finger.

“Yeah, I want you again,” she panted.

“I always want you, Isabella,” I purred, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her upstairs, where we were lost in each other once more and I tasted my _proof_ directly from the source.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

The morning of Masen’s birthday, I slid out of bed and slipped on his t-shirt that was haphazardly thrown on the floor. My body was barking, sore in places that I’d never thought I’d be sore. The two days we’d spent at the summer palace had been exactly what the doctor ordered. We had two more days before we flew back to the capital. With all the changes in our lives, our relationship had fallen to the wayside. In addition to making love on every flat surface of the palace, Masen and I just _talked_.

We were not King and Queen.

We were not Mom and Dad.

We were Masen and Bella.

Two people who overcame every single hurdle to get our happily ever after.

With our conversations, we determined that we needed to have _one_ day or _one_ night for us to, selfishly, be us. We also needed more time to be parents to our little girl. Thankfully, we had the help to make that happen.

Rooting through the refrigerator, I pulled out ingredients to make breakfast. Working quickly, I made us some omelets with sausage, bacon and toast. Putting our meals on a tray, along with a couple of cups of coffee, I walked back up to our bedroom.

My husband was buried underneath mounds of blankets and pillows, with one foot sticking out from underneath the bed sheets. He was snoring quietly, snuggled on my side of the bed. I giggled as I put the tray of breakfast food onto the table in the room. I crawled onto the bed, pushing the blankets down and revealing my husband’s naked, sexy body.

Clothes were definitely optional while we were hiding away.

Easy access, as he called it.

I brushed my fingers through his hair and he sighed, tugging me into his arms. Pressing soft kisses to his neck, I idly scratched his back. “Wake up, birthday boy,” I cooed.

“No,” he argued, sliding his hands onto my ass. “Sleep more, _cherie_. Then, I want to make love to my wife for my birthday.”

“That can be arranged, Majesty,” I giggled, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips.

His eyes opened up and he frowned. “What’s this? You’re wearing clothes. Off, baby,” he pouted.

“Breakfast, first,” I said, kissing his lips and easing off his lap. His pout deepened until I put the tray over his lap. I sat down next to him and we ate the omelets I’d made for us. “So, what do you want to do for your birthday, Masen?”

“I’ve told you. I just want to do you, _cherie_ ,” he quipped, taking a bite of a piece of bacon. “Call me selfish, but I’ve missed the freedom early in our relationship and even, early in our marriage, where we could spend days like this. Now? We’ve got so many responsibilities.”

“Adulting is hard, Masen,” I quipped, spreading some jelly onto a piece of toast. “But, this trip was long overdue. That’s why we’ve been going at it like horny animals.” I reached into the nightstand and found his present. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“You didn’t need to get me anything, Bella. Remember? I just wanted you in a bow,” he smirked.

“Hmmm, later,” I snorted. “Unwrap this bow.”

He moved the tray onto the floor after he transferred his cup of coffee onto his nightstand. He pulled on the bow and tore into the wrapping. He opened the beautiful wooden box and smiled crookedly. “Oh, wow … this is … beautiful.”

“You’re my true north, Masen. My home, my forever. I wanted to give you a symbol of my love and of our relationship,” I said, taking out the compass pendant I’d had casted for him.

I explained to him the meaning of the compass and the gems found inside. The pendant was muted gold, with his birthstone, an alexandrite, implanted in the north point. My birthstone, a sapphire, was at the south point. Charlotte’s birthstone, an emerald was at the east and an amethyst, representing the day he’d ascended to be king at the west. In the center was the compass was a large diamond, honoring the national gemstone of Gevalia.

“Help me put it on?” Masen asked, his voice quiet and reverent. I nodded and slid the gold chain around his neck. His fingers caressed the pendant that lay between his collar bones. “I’ll wear this … always.”

“So, you like it?”

“I love it, _cherie_ ,” he purred. “Can I thank you now?”

“You can thank me after dinner, Masen. To be completely honest, I’m sore as fuck,” I snorted. “Give my poor lady bits a chance to recuperate.”

He snorted, nuzzling my neck. “Okay, okay. Can we, at least, shower together?”

“That we can do,” I said.

Our shower was playful. We kissed each other and took care to wash each other’s bodies. When the shower was done, we got dressed. After a call to my father, wishing him a happy Father’s Day and making tentative plans for my birthday in New York, we decided to go into town. Felix followed us at a discreet distance. The day was spent wandering the streets, ducking into boutiques. We shopped for Charlotte, for each other and for our families.

As per usual, Masen managed to spoil me even though it was _his_ birthday. I got some new clothes, a gorgeous purse and matching wallet and a pair of pearl earrings. I also got him some more gifts, as well. I chose a new wallet since his was falling apart and a new belt. However, Charlotte got the most gifts. What we purchased for her was shipped directly to the palace. The final stop was a famers market. We picked up food for dinner and left shortly after that.

Back at the summer palace, Masen and I just played in the kitchen, experimenting with the ingredients we’d purchased at the farmers market. As dinner was cooking, I forced Masen out of the kitchen to relax on the back patio with his iPhone and a book. While he relaxed, I made a cake for my husband for his birthday. I avoided chocolate since we’d had more than enough chocolate at the festival, deciding to make a rum cake for him.

Once the cake was in the oven, I went upstairs to change into a navy blue summer dress, that matched the ribbon-inspired lingerie I was wearing underneath. I also put on my new pearl earrings. When I went back downstairs, Masen was checking the meal. His eyes darkened as he appraised my attire. “You blow me away with your beauty, _cherie_ ,” he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I wanted to look pretty for your birthday,” I smiled, brushing my lips along his jaw.

“Bella, you’re not just merely pretty,” he chided gently. “You’re gorgeous, inside and out.”

“As are you, Majesty,” I quipped. “Now, do you want to eat inside or outside?”

“I heard some thunder rumbling through the mountains. Probably inside, _cherie_ ,” he answered. “I’ll go dress it up and set the dining room table. I started some water for the risotto.” He patted my ass and kissed my lips. I took his spot at the stove, working on both the risotto and the glaze for the rum cake. Masen came back into the kitchen, taking over with the risotto while dealt with his birthday cake. “Thank you for avoiding chocolate, Bella.”

“We’re both over the chocolate. I wanted something sweet for you and this seemed like a good compromise. It’s my great grandfather’s recipe and it was quite popular at the bakery,” I said, painted on the glaze. “If I wasn’t so occupied yesterday, I would have made it yesterday to give the glaze a chance to soak into the cake.”

“Excuse me for wanting to make love to my wife,” he purred, a sexy smile playing on his lips.

“You’re insatiable, Masen,” I snickered.

“So are you, Bella,” he countered.

I rolled my eyes, focusing back on the cake while he finished making our dinner, putting it into serving dishes. Working together, we carried our meal into the dining room and enjoyed fresh caprese salad, crusty bread, baked salmon with asparagus and mushroom risotto. We cleaned up the dishes and drank a glass of cognac while we worked.

After we finished cleaning up from dinner, I sang to my husband for his birthday. I knew I was a horrible singer, but Masen smiled lovingly and blew out the candles, making his wish. We shared a piece of cake, since we were both stuffed from dinner. I covered the remaining cake, tucking the glaze next to it. “What did you wish for, Masen?”

“You and I both know that if I say my wish out loud, it won’t come true,” he quipped. “But, it revolved around you and that damned bow.”

I giggled, taking his hand and guiding him up to our bedroom. When we got inside, Masen pressed me against the wall and kissed me deeply. His tongue tasted me while he untied the wrap dress I was wearing. I smiled against his lips. “There’s _one_ bow, Masen,” I purred, tugging his polo shirt out of his khaki pants.

“You have more?” he asked, pushing the dress apart.

“You were a good boy this year. The pendant was a bonus, but I’m your gift, Majesty. Bows and all,” I laughed breathily. He let out a strangled growl, seeing the navy blue bra and matching pair of panties, held together by just bows. He stared at me, turning me around. “You like?”

“Very much, _cherie_. I’m looking forward to unwrapping my present with my teeth,” he answered. When I was facing front, he swept me off my feet and onto the bed. His clothes were haphazardly thrown from his body. His warm skin came in contact with mine as he plundered my mouth. I moaned, rolling my hips and needing more friction. With a dark chuckle, he kissed down my neck and reached the first bow between my breasts. With a saucy wink, he tugged on the blue satin with his teeth and the bra loosened. Pushing the cups away, he palmed my breasts, twisting and pinching my nipples.

“Masen …” I whimpered, tossing the bra onto the floor with his clothes.

He didn’t reply, but he continued kissing down my belly and licking along my hipbones. With another tug, the first bow at my hip came loose. He pressed suckling kisses along my abdomen until he reached the other bow, releasing it easily. He pushed the panties down and spread my legs. Hungrily, he slid his tongue through my slit. My hips bucked off the bed and my panties were tossed over his shoulders.

I was given two orgasms with Masen’s tongue before he crawled up my body. His lips were pink and glistening from my arousal. His hardness was rubbing against my folds, desperate to slid into me. Capturing my eyes, he smiled crookedly. “Being with you, here, has been, by far the best birthday I could possibly remember, _cherie_ ,” he murmured, easing inside me. I clenched my muscles around him, groaning deeply. “Fuck, Bella … I will never grow tired of making love to you.”

“Me neither, Masen,” I whispered. “Make me yours.”

“Only yours,” he said, kissing me and looping my legs over his shoulders. His was so deep, filling every inch of me. His thrusts were slow and measured, going as far as he could. “I want this to last … forever …”

“Hmmmm,” I hummed, flicking my clit with my fingers. “Each time you enter me, I feel like I’m going to come again.”

“So tight and wet, _cherie_ ,” he murmured, picking up speed with his thrusts. “Fucking perfection.” The sound of his thighs hitting mine, along with the scent of our arousal, turned me on to no end. Masen was so hard for me, claiming me as his. “I can feel you come, Bella. Not yet, baby. With me.”

“Faster,” I pleaded. “Harder.”

He growled, adjusting his angle and slamming into me. One leg was looped over his arm and the other was on the bed, leaving me spread wide. His eyes were trained on where he disappeared into my body. “That’s it, Bella. Cover me … fuck … you’re soaking my cock, love.”

“Oh, God,” I cried out, rocking in concert with him. “Masen!”

“Yes, Bella. I’m coming,” he panted while his thrusts grew choppy. My pussy clenched around him and my orgasm shuddered through me like lightening. He babbled something in French, spilling into me. He continued thrusting until his cock softened, falling out of me. He collapsed next to me, smiling goofily. His fingers glided over my naked body as we calmed down. “Can we do this every year?”

“Celebrate your birthday?” I giggled.

“Well, yes, that,” he snorted. “But, seriously, I’d love to just get away, the two of us for a few days. We needed this so much, _cherie_.”

“A sex vacation,” I smirked.

“Yes, that’s what this was,” he grinned. “It doesn’t have to be on my birthday, but this getting away, just the two of us is a must.”

“Agreed,” I said. “However, I think the sex in the sex vacation is over. I’m really sore.”

He gave me an understanding look. “Me, too. I’m older and my hips … fuck!”

“Plan for tomorrow, recuperate before we head back to the capital,” I said. “Read a book, snuggle, watch a movie.”

“Perfect,” he nodded, guiding us under the covers and curling around me. He kissed behind my ear. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

“I hope you remember that when planning mine,” I teased.

“Always, _cherie._ ” With another deep kiss, he whispered, “I love you, Bella. Thank you for everything.”

“I love you more, Masen,” I replied, brushing his sweaty hair away from his brow. “You’ve given me everything … I wanted to repay you in kind.”

“No need to repay me. I’d give you the world,” he grinned. “Sleep well, Bella.”

“You, too, Majesty,” I yawned, snuggling into his arms.

The day after Masen’s birthday was spent lazing around the summer palace. We enjoyed his birthday cake, eating it at every meal. We also cleaned up, washing the linens and contacting the house manager to make arrangements for the food left over from our stay.

The following morning, we were up early and loaded into the royal cars with Felix at the wheel. “Did you enjoy your stay, Your Majesty? Your Highness?” he asked.

“It was a perfect respite,” Masen answered, winking behind his sunglasses to me. “Now, back to reality.”

“Renata contacted me and told me that your schedule has been sent to your phone. Heidi said the same for you, Your Highness,” Felix said, pulling away from the summer palace.

We both tugged out our phones and sighed when we saw our packed schedules. We shared an exasperated look with each other, replying to emails and confirming appointments. As much as we wanted to forget our responsibilities, it just wasn’t possible.

Gevalia needed its King and Queen.

Charlotte needed her parents.

Our families needed our support and love.

 _Back to reality, indeed_.

**A/N: Yeah, the second half of this chapter was all lemon. Sorry … not sorry. Pictures for this chapter will be on my blog. You can access that from a link in my profile. I’m also on FB: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Up next will be a trip to the States, a couple years down the road. We’ll see and hear from Charlie, Linda, Jacob, Leah, Alice and husband, Jasper (a different Jasper from the initial story).**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I just did a reread of _A Modern Day Fairy Tale_ and I feel like PrinceWard and BakerElla are talking to me again. I’ve decided to do an extended future-take. It will be posted as a separate story, a miniature sequel, as it were. Perhaps five chapters, maybe less. **

**Like with all my stories, this is not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to dabble in the world that Stephenie created, but making them into dirty-talking kings and strong-willed queens. However, the most important thing is that they all receive their … _Happily Ever After._**

**Up next will be a trip to the States, a couple years down the road. We’ll see and hear from Charlie, Linda, Jacob, Leah, Alice and husband, Jasper (a different Jasper from the initial story).**

**Chapter Three: An American Tour**

**_Masen_ **

_Gevalia  
Early September … Three Years Later_

“Ugh, packing for a few months is …” Bella grumbled in our closet. “Why can’t I just snap my fingers and have it all be done?”

“ _Cherie_ , whatever we don’t have, we can get in New York,” I chuckled from my spot on the floor with our daughter. “It’s not like you’ve never been there.”

“This is true, but it’s our first time back to the states since you’ve become king and I’m your queen consort,” she argued. “We need to look our best.”

“Has my mother gotten to you?” I deadpanned.

“Yeah. When she came over to spend time with Charlotte, she spent most of the time going over appropriate behavior for royalty,” Bella sighed, leaning against the door frame. “From her pointed look, I assume she was talking about me. Like I’m some sort of embarrassment.”

“Isabella, you are the furthest thing from an embarrassment,” I argued, making mental note to contact my mother about her words to my wife. “If anything she should have listened to her own words because she embarrassed herself when she pulled that bullshit all those years ago after your accident.”

“Language, Majesty,” Bella chided. “Little ears who love to copy everything you say.”

I looked down at Charlotte, who was playing with two dolls and seemingly not listening to her overworked, stressed parents. I kissed her forehead and she turned to smile at me happily. She put her dolls to the side, scrambling into my lap. “Daddy, when are we going to visit Grandpa?” she asked.

“We’re leaving in a couple days,” I replied. “ _Maman_ is packing our bags for our trip. Are you excited to see Grandpa and Grandma Linda?”

Charlotte nodded eagerly, her green eyes shining. “Grandpa gives me treats.”

“I can only imagine,” Bella snorted. “Grandpa is going to make you diabetic.”

“What’s that?” Charlotte asked, looking at her mother.

“Never mind,” Bella chuckled. “Maybe your father can you give you a bath, Little Miss. It’s almost bedtime.”

“Awwww, do I have to?” she whined, snuggling against me and shooting a pathetic look to Bella. I joined my daughter, giving my wife the sad puppy look.

“Both of you?” Bella groaned.

“I had a busy day and I want to spend time with my two favorite girls,” I said.

“It’s going to take me hours to pack, Masen,” she sighed, looking at the two open suitcases. “It’s not like it’s going to be just the two of us. We have to pack for every contingency. You remember the weather in New York, right? It’s freaking manic, especially during the late fall and early winter. Give our Charlotte her bath and read her bedtime story. It’s been a while since you two had some time together.”

“What do you say, Charlotte?” I asked. “Want to hang out with Daddy?”

“Okay,” she said, getting off my lap and skipping out of our bedroom. I followed her and chuckled when she turned toward the kitchen.

“Where are you going, Charlotte?”

“Daddy, it’s _tradition_. When you give me a bath and put me to bed, we always share a glass of chocolate milk,” she smirked, looking so much like her mother. “Are you coming?”

If this was my daughter at five, I fear when she becomes a teenager. Lord grant me strength. “You are going to be a force to reckon with when you get older, Charlotte,” I deadpanned.

She gave me a crooked grin, walking to the kitchen and moving to sit on the stool at the island.

I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out the milk along with a jar of homemade chocolate sauce that was made by our staff. I tried to learn how to do it, but I couldn’t get the knack of it despite being shown several times the steps to make it. With a flourish, I added the chocolate to the milk and mixed it for her. “Use two hands, Charlotte. I don’t want you to spill the best chocolate milk in all of Gevalia.”

She giggled, taking the glass and sipping her drink. She looked up at me with a milk mustache. “Daddy, do you know anything about my Aunt Alice?”

I looked at my child, arching a brow. Alice’s name hadn’t been muttered in the palace since Bella and I flew to Gevalia after her accident. “Where did you hear about Aunt Alice?”

“Grandpa,” she answered simply. “When we were on the computer, he showed me a picture of Aunt Alice. He sounded sad.”

“Charlotte, your Aunt Alice and your _maman_ did not get along when they were younger,” I said. “She moved out of the house when she was really young and then got into trouble when she was visiting us here at the palace. Anyway, it’s been a long time since we’d talked to her.”

“Grandpa said he missed Aunt Alice,” she shrugged. “I was just wondering if she was nice.”

“Hmmm,” I said noncommittally. “Maybe, you can ask about your Aunt Alice when you see Grandpa?”

“When are we leaving again?” she asked.

“In a couple of days,” I answered. “Are you done with your milk?”

She slurped the rest of her milk and pushed the glass back to me. I ruffled her chocolate curls before I put the glass into the sink. She scowled at me but squealed when I flipped her over my shoulder, running to her suite. I tossed her onto her bed, tickling her sides. “Daddy!” She pleaded in French for me to stop through her giggles.

“ _D’accord, ma petite fille_ ,” I chuckled. “Go get your pajamas. Do you want strawberry or lavender for your bath, Your Highness?”

“I want to smell like _Maman_ ,” Charlotte said. “Strawberry, please.”

I nodded, walking into the lavish bathroom suite. I poured the strawberry bubble bath into the water and waited for Charlotte to pad inside. She was wrapped in a fluffy robe, holding her pajamas. I helped her into the bath. We played and sang while I washed her hair. I was completely drenched by the time I was done. Charlotte was in her pajamas and I was working the detangler through her hair with a wide-toothed comb. Bella was better at the hair part of bath time, but I knew my wife would be focused on packing.

“All done, Daddy?” Charlotte asked.

“Yep,” I answered, putting the comb down. “Go pick out a book. I need to change my shirt since you soaked me with _your_ bath.” She giggled and pointed at me. “You are trouble, Little Miss.” I nodded to her room. “Book, then bed. I’ll be right back.”

As I walked to my bedroom, I smiled at how happy and protected my little girl was. She was the next in line to the throne of Gevalia, but Bella and I strove to ensure that she had a normal childhood. She went to school. Granted, it was a private school … the same school I attended as a child. However, while we were going on our North American Tour, Bella was going to tutor Charlotte so she wouldn’t fall behind her classmates.

I knew that Charlotte wished for a sibling, or at least cousins. Bella and I were allowing nature to take its course. She was not on any birth control and I didn’t use condoms. If we fell pregnant, then it would happen naturally.

Now, Emmett and Rose were taking things slowly because of her history. Her first pregnancy was so traumatic because of the situation surrounding the baby’s conception. Then, about a year after Charlotte’s birth, Rose got pregnant but miscarried early. That shattered Rosalie’s spirit and caused her to fall apart, regressing significantly. It also caused a rift in her marriage to my brother. However, with a lot of patience, kindness, love and therapy, they managed to bounce back but Rose was gun-shy about getting pregnant again.

After pulling on a t-shirt, I walked back to Charlotte’s room. She was turning the pages in a book that my mother had given her for her last birthday. I sat down on Charlotte’s bed, taking the book from her. My little girl snuggled to my side and I began reading the story to her. I barely got through four pages before I heard Charlotte snoring next to me. I kissed her forehead, tucking her into bed.

I strolled to the kitchen and poured Bella a glass of wine, along with a glass for myself. She was stressing too much for this trip to the states. We were flying in to New York City and staying there for four months. I was attending a summit about climate change, that was hosted by Columbia University. We wanted to send Emmett, but he still wasn’t welcomed in the states due to his history. A short visit, yes but a prolonged trip like the summit? Not so much.

“I come bearing gifts, _cherie_ ,” I said, strolling into the bedroom. “Wine?”

“Oh, thank you,” she breathed, taking the proffered glass. “Is Charlotte down?”

“Yes, she is. She’s eager to go to the States,” I chuckled, sitting down on the bed. “Though, she did ask about Alice.”

“Um, excuse me?” she asked, looking at me in disbelief. “How does she even know that name? I haven’t spoken about Alice to Charlotte. Hell, the last I heard from her was when we put her on the plane back to New York. I know my father has kept in touch. She’s living in Austin with her husband, Jasper.”

“Perhaps, it was your father that talked to Charlotte about Alice,” I suggested, sipping my wine. Bella sighed, sitting down next to me and crossing her legs. Her brow was furrowed as she spun her wine glass. “I can see the hamster working in your mind. What are you thinking?”

“Do you think that we can visit my sister?” she asked. “It’s been over ten years since I’ve seen her. A lot has changed …”

“This is true. You’re a queen,” I snickered, kissing her neck. “A far cry from the haggard, overworked baker.”

“I’m also a mother,” she breathed, sighing deeply. She pressed her hand to her flat belly and frowned. “I wish we could have another one, Masen. Why isn’t it happening? We go at it like rabbits.”

“Maybe, we can have some testing done, _cherie_ ,” I suggested.

She sighed, leaning for cheek against my bicep. “When we get back from the states, hmmm? I want to enjoy my time with my father, Linda and everyone else. Are we going to see Jake and Leah? Billy?”

“I don’t know, Bella,” I said. “They’re still in Seattle and I don’t know if we’re going to have time to fly out to see them.”

“It’s going to be hard, being away from our family for the holidays,” she said. “Well, our Gevalian family … it’ll be nice to spend time with my dad and be in New York City. I wonder if we can take Charlotte to Radio City Music Hall to see the Rockettes?”

“Reenacting one of our first real dates?” I asked, trailing my fingers down her cheek.

“Well, kind of. Reenacting one of the last memories I had with my mom,” she breathed.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a ragged sigh. I took the wine glasses and slid my arms around my wife. The grief she felt over the loss her mother was still palpable, even over twenty years later. Before her mother’s death, giving birth to her sister, Alice, they’d gone to Radio City Music Hall to see the Christmas show with the Rockettes. It was one of the last happy memories she’d had of her mom.

“You want to give Charlotte the same memory of that you have,” I said.

“Selfishly, yes,” she sighed. “Can we make that happen?”

“ _Cherie_ , I’ve already made arrangements,” I smiled, kissing her soft lips. “We’re going on opening night with Charlie and Linda.”

“You are … the best,” Bella breathed, moving us so she was straddling my lap. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“The same thing I did to deserve you, Bella,” I replied.

Our mouths came together and our clothes were removed from our bodies. We came together, making love slowly and reverently, a welcome distraction from the impending trip and a much-needed balm to our frazzled souls.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

Settling into the Gevalian condo in the Central Park West building brought back so many memories. The layout was the same, with floor-to-ceiling windows, a modern kitchen with all the amenities and the ghosts of our past. The furniture had been updated when the condo was renovated and what was once Jacob’s room was transformed to a dream bedroom for our five-year-old princess. It was pale pink and a soft dove grey. She adored it, bouncing on the queen-sized bed upon our arrival.

Masen had to go directly to the Gevalian consulate to meet with his attaché, finalizing plans for our stay in the states. I was unpacking our bags, trying to adjust to the time change.

Jet lag was a bitch.

“ _Maman_ , can I have a snack?” Charlotte asked, clambering onto the bed in the master suite. She had the most beautiful accent. It was a combination of Masen’s elegant accent and my American accent.

She was also multilingual. She could speak French with ease and was learning Spanish, as well. While we were in the states, I was going to be homeschooling her, but we arranged for a tutor to continue her language lessons. I took four years of Spanish in high school and could teach her rudimentary phrases, but not the diplomatic language that she needed as she grew up as the Crowned Princess of Gevalia.

“Come on, Charlotte,” I said, guiding her off the bed. “It’s almost time for your nap.” She gave me a scowl, crossing her arms as she stomped behind me to the kitchen. “The fact that you’re giving me attitude is proof that you need a nap, Little Miss.”

She didn’t argue as I made her a plate of apples and some cheese. I poured her some juice, sitting next to her while she munched on her snack. “Grandpa will be over tomorrow and we’re going to go to the bakery over the weekend.”

“For your birthday, right?” she asked, sipping her juice.

“Yep,” I chuckled. I was celebrating my thirty-sixth birthday. It seemed like the past ten years had flown by in the blink of an eye. “We planned this trip so we could hang out with Grandpa and Grandma Linda. We also have some other things planned while we’re here.”

“Kay,” she yawned, finishing her snack. She blinked up at me sleepily. “What about Aunt Alice?”

I sighed, looking at my sweet baby girl. “Perhaps, Charlotte. It’s been a long time since I’ve talked to my sister. But, we have a trip planned to Texas to visit her. But, I’m not having you spend time with her until I know she’s changed. She wasn’t a very good person.”

“Grandpa said she made mistakes and that she was very spoiled,” Charlotte said, her nose wrinkling.

_That’s one way of putting it. My sister was an entitled little snot who made my life a nightmare once I moved back home when Dad was first diagnosed with Parkinson’s disease._

“Are you done, Charlotte?” I asked. She nodded and held up her arms. I scooped her up, balancing her on my hip as I carried her to her bedroom. I settled her into bed, tucking her under the pink duvet cover. “I love you, baby girl.”

“Love you, _Maman_ ,” she mumbled, curling around her favorite stuffed animal and dropping off quickly.

I kissed her forehead, walking to my own bedroom and I must have drifted off. When I woke up, I was surrounded by my husband, who was snoring quietly. I stretched my body, snuggling against his warmth. “You slept through dinner. Both of you,” he said.

“Jet lag sucks,” I yawned. “I guess that explains why my stomach is snarling.”

He squeezed me and got out of bed, stretching his body. He was lean and very sexy, making my mouth water. “I’m not dinner, _cherie_ ,” he quipped, pulling me out of bed.

“Damn,” I chuckled, sidling up to him. I noticed that I was in one of my nighties. “Did you change me?”

“Sleeping in dress clothes probably didn’t seem comfortable,” he snickered. “You barely moved when I changed you. You were down for the count.”

We walked through the dark condo and my husband made me an omelet with some bacon and toast. I ate my dinner, humming in pleasure. “You are so good at cooking.”

“I so rarely get to do it,” he sighed. “I’m so busy all the time.”

“You always make time for me and Charlotte,” I said softly. “Masen, you’re a good leader. A fair leader. You make it look easy.”

“It’s only ‘easy’ because I have you by my side, Bella,” he breathed, looking at me with so much love in his green eyes. “You have taken to royal life with ease.”

“Despite the first year we were together,” I argued. “Talk about a cluster.”

“We moved past it and it made us stronger as a couple,” Masen murmured, cupping my cheek. “I adore you, _cherie_.”

“I adore you so much,” I said, kissing his palm. I yawned, still feeling the effects of jet lag. “Sleep … let’s go back to sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he replied, sliding his arm around my waist. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Wrong fairy tale, Majesty,” I teased. “Our story is more like Cinderella …”

“Whatever the fairy tale, we got our happily ever after,” he laughed, brushing his lips over mine.

After finishing our midnight meal, we crashed again and in the morning, Masen left to go back to the consulate for more meetings. I worked with Charlotte on her lessons and planned for our visit to my father this weekend for my birthday. The days of being able to travel without an entourage of people were a thing of the past. So, I worked with the Gevalian consulate and Seth Clearwater, who had been promoted to sergeant in the police department in our neighborhood in Brooklyn, for protection around my father’s bakery.

The weekend after we arrived in the States, we clambered into a bullet-proof limo. We drove across the Brooklyn Bridge. The limo parked in the alley behind the bakery. Charlotte was looking around, her nose wrinkled.

“What’s with this face?” Masen asked, tweaking her nose.

“Why are we in the back?” she asked.

“It’s for our safety, Charlotte,” he explained. “But, once we get into the bakery, we’ll be okay.”

With a nod from Felix, who had flown with us, we got out of the limo and walked through the rear of the bakery, through the kitchen. I was shocked when I saw that the bakery had been closed and decorated for my birthday. Linda, Angela, Ben, Seth and my father all yelled happy birthday. I jumped, laughing happily. My father shuffled to me, enfolding me into a tight embrace. “Daddy,” I breathed, feeling how frail he’d become. Pulling back, I stared at him. “Are you well?”

“Adjusting to new medication,” he said. “But, I’m doing okay.” He turned to Masen, holding out his hand and bowing his head reverently. “Your Majesty.”

“None of that,” Masen laughed, hugging my father awkwardly since he was still holding Charlotte in his arms. “How is the bakery?”

“Kicking ass and taking names,” chirped Angela. She waddled toward me, rubbing her very pregnant belly. “We’ve opened up several other locations in Manhattan and Queens.”

“Ang, you are about to burst,” I laughed, pressing my hands to her belly. “When are you due?”

“Not soon enough,” she grumbled, kissing my cheek. “Early November, but I’m carrying twins. Two boys.”

“Congratulations, Angela,” Masen grinned. “You, too, Ben.”

“I’m going to sit down since I feel like my children are about to fall out of my vagine,” Angela snorted, sitting down at one of the tables. “Did you feel like this when you were pregnant with Charlotte?”

“Toward the end of my pregnancy,” I chuckled, sitting with her. “I couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like with two kiddos. Do you have names picked out?”

“Nope. We have a list a mile long and we’re no closer to deciding than when we first found out we were having two boys,” Angela chuckled. “How are things going with you? You surviving being royalty?”

“It’s definitely got its perks,” I quipped. “And its struggles. The days of running out for a quick errand are over. I’ve got a security team that follows me, my daughter and my husband at all times. It’s … an adjustment.”

“I can imagine,” she said quietly. “I’m glad you’re here, though. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too. I have friends in Gevalia, but none like you. You don’t feel the need to kiss my ass,” I giggled.

“And I won’t,” she smirked. “You’re still just a girl from Brooklyn, who now wears a tiara.”

“Pssh, tiara,” I scoffed. “I wear a damned crown.”

For my birthday, we had a meal catered in and we laughed in the bakery. Charlotte was a little shy around everyone, but had grabbed everyone’s attention by the end of the night. She had my father wrapped around his finger and I watched as he doted on her. Even though he was frail, he loved on her like he took care of me and Alice. He adored her with his whole heart.

Linda sat down next to me, giving me a cup of coffee. “You’re staring at him.”

“He’s gotten thinner, Linda,” I said. “How are things? Really? Don’t hold anything back.”

“He had some pretty bad months right after the first of the year,” she answered. “We met with Dr. Volturi and we went to see a specialist at Mayo Clinic. They put him in an experimental trial. His symptoms lessened, but they mucked up his appetite. He didn’t want to eat. That’s why he’s so skinny.”

“Is he eating now?” I asked.

“They adjusted the medications and he’s gaining back some weight,” Linda smiled.

“Do I need to come back?” I whispered. “I can’t … I don’t want to lose him. He’s still so young.”

“No, sweetheart,” Linda answered, hugging me. “The doctors are pleased with his prognosis. The medications are helping and his tremors are almost nonexistent. The only issue was his lack of appetite and that was handled with a few modifications.”

“Okay,” I nodded. “One more thing … has he been in touch with Alice? Charlotte mentioned her and I know she didn’t get that from me.”

“They’ve been talking on the phone and occasionally on FaceTime,” Linda chuckled. “She’s really grown up and I can tell she misses Charlie and you.”

“That’s shocking since she made my life hell for so many years,” I grumbled. “I’ve been debating about going to visit her and her husband. I don’t know. I’m hesitant because she emotionally abused me and while I’ve forgiven her, I’m not certain if I’m ready to face her.”

“Bella, I know that you didn’t have a close relationship with your sister. However, there will come a point in your life where she’ll be your only living family, your last connection to your father. I know that she hurt you and her behavior was deplorable. Consider visiting her and making peace with her, if only to give you some closure,” Linda said, squeezing my hand.

“If we go, would it be possible for Charlotte to stay with you and Charlie?” I asked. “With Alice’s past behavior, I’m uncertain if I want my daughter around her. You know?”

“I’m certain that your husband will probably want us to stay at the Gevalian condo. Our home in Brooklyn is a bit exposed,” she chuckled. “We’d be happy to watch our grandbaby.”

“She’s not a baby anymore,” I deadpanned. “She’s five going on to teenager.”

“Do you want Alice’s contact information?” Linda asked.

“That would be great, Linda. Thank you,” I answered appreciatively.

“Any chance you’re going give me and Charlie some more?” she quipped with a secretive smile. However, her smile fell when I shifted in my seat and my face paled. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not like we’re _not_ trying,” I muttered. “I’m just not getting pregnant.”

“Have you seen a doctor?” Linda asked, taking my hand.

“We’re going to wait until we return to Gevalia. Our personal physician is someone I trust,” I replied.

“I think it’s time for us to go, _cherie_ ,” Masen chuckled, cradling our sleeping child in his arms. “She dropped off mid-sentence, telling Charlie about her riding lessons from this summer.”

“Let me grab that information for you,” Linda said, hopping up and darting into the office of the bakery.

“What’s she getting?” Charlie asked, taking her seat.

“Alice’s contact information,” I replied. My dad’s brows shot up and he smiled brightly. “Don’t hold your breath, Dad. Getting her contact information and actually using it? Two entirely different things. You know?”

“I know,” he chuckled sadly. “She’s really changed, Bella.”

When Linda came back, she handed me a sticky note. I stood up and hugged her, kissing her cheek. I bent down to kiss my father. “Love you, Daddy,” I whispered against his cheek.

“I love you so much, sweet girl. Happy birthday,” he breathed, shakily caressing my arms.

“Thank you,” I said. “Another year older …”

“I think I see a grey hair,” Masen quipped.

“No, you don’t. I just had my hair colored,” I deadpanned, arching my brow at him. “You’re going to be sleeping in the guest room, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you keep this up.”

“You look amazing, _cherie_. Even more radiant than when we first met,” he said, adjusting Charlotte so he could kiss me. “I love you.” I gave him a wry look. He just grinned crookedly, trying to dazzle me.

“You’re still in hot water, Masen,” I snorted.

He leaned forward, his lips caressing my ear. “I plan to make it up to you tonight, Bella. In more ways than two. I do owe you a birthday present …”

I giggle airily, waving to my family as we left the bakery. Once we got back to the condo, Charlotte was put to bed and my husband spent the night giving me multiple birthday presents … with his fingers, tongue, and cock. The best birthday presents ever, in my opinion.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

I was eager to go back home, but our tour was scheduled until after the first of the year. It didn’t help that climate summit was not going as successfully as we’d hoped. A few of the delegates who were at the summit that were digging in their heels, saying that climate change was not a real thing.

However, the summit was breaking for the American holiday, Thanksgiving. We were taking a week off before reconvening at the beginning of December. It gave us a chance to go to see the Rockettes at Radio City Music Hall with our family. Bella had hyped up the show and Charlotte was eager to see it. She also wanted to take dance lessons to become the next Rockette.

I checked in on my girls. Bella was going over her lessons with Charlotte. My daughter was extremely bright and really enjoyed being taught by her mother. I could also see how talented my wife was as an educator. It broke my heart that she never got a chance to share her love of learning with a classroom of children. She’d been robbed of her dreams because of what had happened with her father and his diagnosis of Parkinson’s disease.

She blinked up to me, giving me a warm smile. I mouthed to her that I loved her. Her eyes softened, giving me a watery grin.

“Daddy, come see what I learned about the pilgrims and Thanksgiving,” Charlotte chirped.

“Why don’t you read the book that Linda gave you, Charlotte?” Bella suggested. “I’m going to grab us a snack, okay?”

“Come sit on my lap, _ma petite fille_ ,” I cooed, sitting down on the couch. Charlotte picked up a large book, clambering onto my lap and opened it up. She began reading the book, stumbling over a few words. I gently corrected her, but was so proud of her progress.

Bella came back in with a couple of plates. She placed them on the table and darted back into the kitchen with some milk for Charlotte. “Do you want anything to drink, Masen?”

Charlotte had slid onto the floor and began munching on her snack. I stood up, kissing her forehead. “I’ll get it, _cherie_ ,” I said.

“Can you grab me a Hint water?” Bella asked, layering some cheese and pepperoni onto a cracker.

“Any preference?”

“Nope, whatever you get is good for me,” she answered.

After we ate our snack, Bella, Charlotte and I went to Central Park for some fresh air. Felix and his security team was following at a discreet distance, but it was apparent we had protection. It was a sunny day, but brisk. Winter was just around the corner. We wandered around the park for an hour before we walked back to the condo so Charlotte could take a nap. Once she was settled in her room, Bella and I sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. I just reveled in holding my beautiful wife and enjoyed the quiet. Bella picked up our hands, kissing my palm. She sighed heavily.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I asked.

“I’m still debating on whether calling my sister,” she murmured, idly tracing the veins in my hands. “The phone number is sitting on my cell phone, but I’m terrified. What if she’s still a total bitch?”

“How do you know if you don’t call?” I asked. “Look, you know I’m not Alice’s biggest fan. She treated you like complete garbage when she was younger and because of her actions, caused things to spiral out of control. Regardless, I think you should call her.”

“Will you stay with me?” Bella asked, taking her phone out of her pocket.

“I’m not going anywhere, _cherie_ ,” I cooed.

Bella nodded, pulling up the number she’d programmed in her cell phone the night of her birthday. She put it onto speaker mode, waiting for Alice to pick up. “Hello?”

“Um, Alice?” Bella squeaked out. “It’s Bella.”

“Oh my God,” Alice breathed. “I never expected to hear from you. Ever. You have every right to hate me.”

Bella snorted humorlessly. “There’s a lot of disdain toward you, but I got your number from Linda and Dad. I know you’ve been talking to them.”

“How are you?” Alice asked, a subtle southern drawl in her voice. “I’ve seen pictures of you in magazines and read about your lives in Gevalia. I’ve got a niece?”

“Yes. Her name is Charlotte,” Bella answered. “I named her after Dad. I also gave her Mom’s middle name.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl,” Alice murmured. “Can I meet her?”

“I don’t know, Alice,” Bella sighed. “You hurt me so much when we were younger. You treated me like I was personal slave. Now, you expect me to bring my daughter to visit you? I don’t trust you. I don’t know if I can ever trust you, but you’re the only sister that I have.” Her eyes were brimmed with tears. I tightened my arms around my wife. “What are you doing? How are you?”

“I’m doing well, living just outside Austin, Texas. I got my degree in accounting and I’ve been married for six years, working alongside my husband, Jasper, who’s a farmer. I keep track of the books, while he handles everything else. I also run an Etsy shop for some cute clothes,” Alice explained.

“Do you have any children?” Bella pressed.

“I’m stepmother to an eleven-year-old boy and I just had a baby girl,” Alice answered. “Jasper is a bit older than me. He walked into my coffee shop the day he’d finalized his divorce from his ex-wife, Maria. He was a bit lost, uncertain how to handle everything and we got to talking. We built a friendship and it morphed from there.”

“Does he know about how you treated me?” Bella snapped.

“He knows everything,” Alice responded sadly. “He told me that I was the epitome of a spoiled, entitled brat with how I’d treated you and my father. It was Jasper who encouraged me to reach out to Dad. I missed him. I miss you.” Her voice cracked on the last word. “I really wish I could see you, Bella. Saying that I’m sorry over the phone doesn’t seem nearly as genuine.”

Bella took a breath, looking back at me. Her eyes pleaded with me, uncertain as to what to do. I cleared my throat. “Alice? It’s Masen.”

“Your Majesty,” she breathed.

“I’m not a king at the moment. Just a husband who’s concerned about his wife,” I said. “I’m certain that you can understand Bella’s trepidation about your intentions. However, I think we can carve out some time to visit you at some point before Christmas. We’ll have to check with our schedule. I’m here for a summit on climate change. We also have some diplomatic responsibilities before we fly back to Gevalia after the first of the year.”

“We’ll text you a couple of options of when we figure it out,” Bella said.

“My schedule is pretty flexible and I’d love for you to see Austin,” she breathed. “I’m also thinking about flying to New York to visit Dad and Linda. But, that’s all dependent on Jasper’s schedule and our son’s school calendar.”

“We’ll let you know,” I said. “If we don’t get a chance to talk to you, have a good Thanksgiving, Alice.”

“You, too. Are you guys doing anything for Thanksgiving?” Alice asked.

“Dad and Linda are coming to the condo for dinner, along with Mike and his husband, Brent,” Bella explained. “Then, on Friday, we’re all going to Radio City Music Hall to see the Christmas Spectacular. What about you?”

“Going over to Jasper’s parents for dinner. They have a big to-do,” Alice answered. We heard a baby cry in the distance. “I’ve got to go. My baby girl needs to be fed. Thank you for calling, Bella. I’m so happy to hear your voice. We’ll talk soon?”

“Yes, soon,” Bella mumbled distractedly. She ended the call, tossing the phone onto the table and moving to sit in my lap. “Thank you for being here with me. My heart was stammering …”

I enfolded her in my arms, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “I could feel you tremble in my arms, _cherie_ ,” I murmured. “Regardless, I would do anything to protect you. Always …”

A couple days passed and we celebrated Thanksgiving at the condo. Linda and Bella made dinner and we gorged ourselves on turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, creamed spinach and spiced peaches. For dessert, traditional Gevalian treats were shared and everyone fell into a tryptophan coma.

The next day, we went to Radio City Music Hall, settling into a private box. The curtain went up and Charlotte watched with rapt attention. I’d never seen her be so still. She was mesmerized by the sets, the lights, the music and obviously the dancers. While Charlotte was enraptured by the performance, my wife was enraptured by my daughter’s reactions. Her eyes were welling with tears. I took her hand, kissing her wrist. She gave me a watery grin, love shining in her gaze.

We’d given our daughter a _forever_ memory, recreating a moment that Bella had with her mother. Fulfilling a dream for my wife was worth everything …

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

We driving down a country road. We’d arrived in Austin and had checked into one of the nicer hotels in the city. Then, I called Alice, announcing our arrival. She begged for us to come out to visit her and her family. So, Felix rented an SUV, driving us to their home in Hill Country outside of Austin.

“Take deep breaths, _cherie_ ,” Masen said quietly. “In through your nose and out through your mouth.” I did as he requested, but it did little to calm me. “Why are you so nervous? You’ve talked to her, FaceTimed her and exchanged emails. You’ve even laughed with her.”

“I was laughing at her kids,” I mumbled, watching the scenery whiz by. The sun had just set, bathing the road in a soft orange glow.

“Isabella,” Masen growled. “Just relax. We’re going to see her, spend time with her and her family, going from there.”

The SUV slowed and turned onto a dirt driveway. Masen and I looked around, seeing a brightly lit up home set back from the road. It had been decorated for Christmas, with twinkling lights. Standing on the porch, I recognized my sister. She was still petite, but her body was more rounded from having her daughter, Ava Isabella. Her hair was cropped short in an adorable bob. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tunic with some booties. She was leaning against a tall man with light brown hair. He was also in jeans, but wore a flannel shirt and a pair of cowboy boots.

The SUV stopped and I gripped Masen’s hand. “If she crosses that line, we’re out of here. We’ll leave for New York in the morning,” he said quietly.

Felix opened the door and he slid out gracefully. He held out his hand. I heaved a breath, taking his hand and stepping out of the SUV. We were still dressed in our traveling attire. Since we were royalty, we had to maintain a certain air of distinction. I was in a pair of designer dress pants, a pair of heels and a soft cashmere sweater. Masen was in a suit, with his royal crest across his chest.

“Bella,” Alice breathed.

“You will address Queen Isabella as Her Royal Highness,” Felix said formally.

“Felix, chill out,” Masen snorted.

“I remember what she did, Your Majesty,” Felix snarled, glaring at my sister. “You and Her Highness deserve respect, not familiarity.”

“You’re right,” Alice said, her smile falling. She walked down the steps, curtseying at us. “Your Highness, Your Majesty. Thank you for coming to our home. This is my husband, Jasper Whitlock.”

He stiffly walked down the steps and bowed. “Ali has done nothing but prattle about how excited she was that you were coming. Won’t you please come inside for some coffee?”

“Your Highness,” Felix hissed warningly.

“We’ll be okay, Felix,” I said. “I know you don’t trust her. I don’t either, but … I need to do this.” He nodded, stepping back to the SUV. I turned back and smiled at my sister. “Coffee sounds great, as long as it’s decaf. It’s been a long day.”

Alice beamed happily, gesturing for us to follow her. We walked into a cozy farm house, decorated in shades of taupe, grey and white. “We just remodeled everything last year,” she explained. “We needed to expand the house, especially with the birth of little Ava.”

“It’s very lovely,” I said, taking off my coat and handing it to Jasper. “You’ve done well for yourself.”

“Please have a seat,” she chattered nervously, pointing to the chairs at the dining room table. “Let me get the coffee …”

“I’ll get it, darlin’. You talk with your sister and brother-in-law,” Jasper drawled. He kissed Alice’s forehead, ambling into the kitchen.

Masen and I sat down. He took my hand, threading our fingers together. Alice looked back at him before sitting down, twisting her wedding band around her finger. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Probably the same reason I am,” I murmured.

“You look completely unruffled,” she breathed.

“It’s a royal secret,” Masen chuckled. “We’re essentially trained never to show emotion. I was raised that way and Bella has improved her poker face.”

“This is true,” I snorted, squeezing my husband’s fingers. “I was hoping to see Ava and your stepson.”

“My ex-wife has primary custody of Peter,” Jasper answered, putting a tray of coffee on the table. “I see him on the weekends and we’ll have him for Christmas this year.”

“Ava is sleeping. If you want to see her, you can follow me,” Alice said quietly. I nodded and walked up the stairs to a tiny nursery. Alice gently ran her fingers down her daughter’s back. “She’s my everything, Bella. I never knew love until she was put in my arms.” Her eyes fluttered shut as she brushed Ava’s curls. Tears began falling down her cheeks as she turned to face me. “Bella, I’m so sorry. I was horrible to you and I know nothing I will say will make things better.” She threw her arms around me, crying softly.

I didn’t know how to react. I hesitantly put my arms around body, hugging her. “Alice, let’s step out of the room so we don’t wake up Ava.”

“You’re probably right. She’s just now sleeping through the night,” Alice said, wiping her eyes hastily. We walked to a home office and sat down on a futon. It looked very similar to the one I’d had in my college apartment. “I know my actions caused an irreparable rift between us. I was a cunt.”

“Don’t hold back, Alice,” I deadpanned, giving her a wry look.

“What? My Jasper said that I was a raging, hormonal, ruthless cunt and I agree with him. I was really fucked up, Bella. You were the sainted older child and I was the brat who killed my mother. So, I lived up to the expectations. I was a brat. I was entitled. I was awful. Nothing I can say can justify how I behaved,” she muttered. “Despite being a kid yourself, you stepped up and cared for me, loved me. You sacrificed so much. How did I repay you? Stealing money and making you work twice as hard for half as much.”

“Alice, you were also a kid, but you should have stepped up when you got older,” I sighed. “You saw how I was working myself to the bone, starving myself, so you could have food on the table and clothes on your body. But, you were family. It was my job to take care of you.”

“And I selfishly took from you,” she sniffled. “I didn’t realize how much you gave up until I became a mother. I’d do anything for my children …” Her hand moved to her belly and a dark shadow passed over her face.

“What happened, Alice?” I asked.

“I had the same thing happen to me that happened to Mom,” she whispered. “When I gave birth to Ava, I started hemorrhaging. They managed to stop the bleeding, but they removed my uterus. Ava will be our only child.”

“I’m so sorry, Alice,” I whispered. “Did they take everything?”

“I still have my ovaries and fallopian tubes,” she muttered. “Jasper and I talked about surrogacy, but it’s too expensive. We’d essentially go through invitro fertilization, but instead of implanting into me, we’d do it into some stranger who’d carry our baby. We have two kids to provide for and a farm that is in need of repair. Jasper is happy with the two children he has. He doesn’t want to lose me. He damn near fell apart when he was told about the complications.” She looked at me. Her eyes bright. “I hope that, in time, we can build a relationship again. I know that I’ll never truly be trusted and that’s my fault. I just miss my sister. I want to be able to earn your forgiveness.”

“I hope we can rebuild what we had before you turned into a hellacious beast,” I snorted. “I’ve forgiven you and did so a long time ago. However, it will take time for me move past all the pain and agony you caused. I’m going to be perfectly blunt with you, Alice. If I hadn’t met Masen, I don’t know … I wanted the pain to end. I was ready to take _that_ step.”

“You wanted to kill yourself?” she gasped.

I nodded slowly. “What was the point? Dad was getting worse and you made my life a living hell. Bills were piling up and I was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted,” I sighed. “He saved me.” I looked at her, taking her hand. “Those emotions are what I’m trying to overcome, Alice. I see you and I’m transported back to that place. Therapy has helped and the support of a wonderful husband …” I squeezed her fingers with a heavy sigh. “Alice, even though you hurt me when we were younger, I still love you.”

“I love you, too, Bella,” she cried, hugging me again. I stiffened. “Sorry. Too soon?”

“Too soon,” I answered honestly. “Your daughter is beautiful. She looked like you as a baby.”

“Thank you,” Alice murmured, giving me a watery grin. “We should probably head down. I bet it’s safe to assume that my farmer husband and Masen don’t have much in common.”

“You’d be surprised,” I snickered.

We got up and walked back downstairs. Jasper and Masen were laughing like old friends. From what I could tell, they were sharing stories about horseback riding.

“I was covered, head to toe, in mud,” Masen snorted. “My horse had thrown me directly into a mud puddle because she was spooked by the water. My mother … she was so embarrassed since it was a royal function and I bedraggled and smelled like manure.”

“I can only imagine,” Jasper drawled. He blinked up to Alice and me, grinning lazily. “How’s our little pumpkin?”

“Still asleep,” Alice answered. “Can I get you some more coffee, Your Majesty? Your mug is nearly empty.”

“If I drink anymore coffee, I won’t sleep tonight,” Masen answered, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me into his lap. I melted against him, relishing in his strength and love. “As much as we’d love to stay, we had an early start this morning. I had meetings to attend to and Bella had a diplomatic luncheon.”

“Will we see you again?” Alice asked.

“We’re staying through Friday,” I murmured. “We have a couple of events we need to attend while we’re in town.”

“Most of our events are during the day,” Masen added. “Perhaps you can come out for dinner tomorrow or Thursday? Bring your little one? It’ll be strictly casual.”

“You have my number,” I said. “Let me know what works for you.”

Alice nodded, giving me us a tiny smile. Masen patted my ass and I stood up. He shook hands with Jasper and kissed Alice’s cheek. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“It was nice to meet you, Jasper,” I murmured. I held out my hand and he captured it with both of his. He released my hand and got our coats. Looking at Alice, I blew out a breath. “Talk soon?”

“Definitely,” she nodded.

We left their farmhouse and settled into our over-the-top suite at the hotel. I stripped out of my traveling clothes, ducking into the shower. My husband slipped in behind me, his arms snaking around my body. “Talk to me, _cherie_ ,” he murmured into my hair.

“Whilst we’re naked?” I quipped, turning in his arms to look at him and gliding my hands up his muscular arms.

“Look at you, talking all fancy,” he snickered, dropping his head to kiss my lips. I sighed against his mouth. He caught on quickly, deepening the kiss. When I wrapped my hand around his growing length, he easily lifted me. “You are devious, Isabella.”

“I want you,” I purred, locking my legs around his trim waist. “Please, Masen.”

“Like I can deny you, _cherie_ ,” he replied, sliding into my body. I moaned as he filled me. “Fuck, you feel like heaven, Bella. I can never get enough of you.” The thrust in and out of me, kissing me deeply. Every ounce of love he had for me poured out of him. I clawed at him, trying to get closer.

Our lovemaking was slick and sloppy, but desperately needed after a stressful trip to Alice’s home. “Masen … so good …”

“Yes, _cherie_ ,” he growled. “Touch yourself, baby. Feeling your pussy clenching around me is going to make me come.”

I kissed his mouth, slipping my hand between our bodies and finding my clit. I circled my fingers over it, using the wall of the shower to brace myself as Masen pounded into me. I gasped as my orgasm zipped through me. Masen uttered a few curse words as he spilled within me. His movements slowed and he fell out of me. He panted heavily as he lowered my legs to the floor. His fingers idly grazed along my spine. “I needed that,” I sighed, pressing my cheek against his chest. I could feel his heart rapidly beating.

“So did I, Bella,” he chuckled. “Now, let’s get washed up and we can talk about our trip out to Alice and Jasper’s farm.”

We took turns washing each other. Masen left so I could dry my hair. When I was done, I wrapped myself in a fluffy robe and padded to the living room of the suite. My husband gave me an aperitif, pulling me into his arms. “This is nice,” I said, snuggling further against him.

“Next to no responsibilities? It is a king’s dream come true,” Masen snorted. “Now, talk to me. You can’t entice me to make love to you again. I need a few hours of recuperation. I’m getting old.”

“Pssh, old,” I snickered. “You still look like that dashing, sexy prince I’d met ten years ago, Masen.”

“I may look the same, but I don’t feel that way,” he sighed. “Seriously, though. Talk to me about seeing your sister for the first time in nearly a decade.”

I downed my aperitif and put it on the table before curling back into his arms. “The feelings of anger and distrust are still there and probably will be for the rest of our lives. She hurt me in ways that still bother me to this day, even though I’ve spent years in therapy and one of the most recognized people in the world.”

“You looked a bit haunted when you came back downstairs, after seeing the baby,” Masen murmured.

“Alice nearly died when she gave birth to little Ava, similar to how our mother passed. Obviously, they were able to save her, but she ended up having her uterus removed to stop the bleeding. Ava is the only baby that Alice will have unless they use a surrogate,” I explained.

“If she had a hysterectomy, how could she have more children?”

“They only took her uterus, not her ovaries or fallopian tubes,” I said. “She could have another baby, but it would be challenging and expensive. From reading between the lines, it sounds like they could either keep the farm or have another baby, not both.”

“We could help them,” Masen murmured.

“I doubt they would accept it, Majesty,” I shrugged. “Jasper seems to be very proud and Alice, while she wants to have a relationship with me, with us, wants to prove that she can make it on her own.”

“Proof that she’s grown up,” Masen breathed.

“Exactly,” I said, looking up at him. “Will I fully forgive her? Probably not, but I can see us having a relationship. I saw glimpses of the sweet girl I knew growing up before she morphed into an entitled snot.”

“And …?” Masen pressed.

“I missed her. I would like to invite her back to New York for Christmas. We’re going to spend the holidays there with Charlie, Linda and the rest of our family,” I said.

“That we can do, _cherie_ ,” Masen smiled. “I love you, Bella. You are an amazing woman and I’m so blessed to have you in my life.”

“I love you, too, Masen,” I grinned, kissing him tenderly.

**A/N: This chapter kind of got away from me. But, we got a glimpse of a lot of what’s going on in Bella’s American family. We’re going to stay here for the next chapter, having Christmas in New York. We’ll also see Jake, Leah, Rachel, Oliver, and what happened with those characters. We also may have a few surprises in the next installment as well.**

**Pictures for this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on FB: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some loving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I just did a reread of _A Modern Day Fairy Tale_ and I feel like PrinceWard and BakerElla are talking to me again. I’ve decided to do an extended future-take. It will be posted as a separate story, a miniature sequel, as it were. Perhaps five chapters, maybe less. **

**Like with all my stories, this is not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to dabble in the world that Stephenie created, but making them into dirty-talking kings and strong-willed queens. However, the most important thing is that they all receive their … _Happily Ever After._**

**We’re going to stay here for this chapter, having Christmas in New York. We’ll also see Jake, Leah, Rachel, Oliver, and what happened with those characters. We also may have a few surprises in the next installment as well.**

**Chapter Four: I’ll Be Home for Christmas**

**_Masen_ **

_New York  
Two Days before Christmas …_

I was dragging my ass back to the consulate. The climate summit had finally come to a close with some great ideas in place for implementation after the first of the year. We would be able to fly back home knowing that we’d made a positive difference in our world.

I was, however, pissed off that we had to move our family to the Gevalian consulate. The tenant above our condo had flooded their bathroom and the bathtub fell through the ceiling into our master bath. It sounded like an explosion and woke Bella, Charlotte and me out of a dead sleep after we’d returned from Austin. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Hell, Felix did have a heart attack.

Granted, it was mild, but the damage to our condo had scared him half to death.

So, Alec and Demetri flew out to take over for our security and Felix flew home to recuperate. We moved into the consulate, displacing the ambassador and his family. They willingly gave up their private residence when we were forced out of the condo. The Gevalian government were paying for their extended stay at The Peninsula New York until we left for home.

Trudging up the stairs to the ambassadorial apartment, I unlocked the door. The entire apartment smelled like vanilla, cinnamon and chocolate. I walked into the kitchen, laughing when I saw Bella and Charlotte dancing to some Christmas music. Charlie was sitting on a stool, snickering at his daughter and granddaughter’s antics. “It smells like the bakery in here,” I said.

“We’ve been making a lot of traditional Gevalian favorites,” Bella said, smiling at me brightly. “Getting ready for our Christmas celebration.”

“What’s your favorite treat, Charlotte?” Charlie asked.

“I have to pick one?” she grumped.

“One for your daddy to try,” Charlie smirked.

“Why can’t you try all of them, Daddy?” Charlotte asked, cocking her head adorably and looking so much like her mother.

“Because, we need to have treats for our family, _ma petite fille_ ,” I said, wiping some flour off her nose.

“You can have the chocolate éclairs,” Bella said, giving me a shitty grin.

_Ugh, chocolate éclairs … no, thank you._

At the Annual Gevalian Chocolate Festival last year, Bella and I had a case of food poisoning because we had some bad éclairs. The custard had gone sour, causing anyone who ate them to spend three days worshipping the porcelain god. I thought I was going to die from vomit.

“I’m good with that, _cherie_ ,” I deadpanned, picking up a snickerdoodle. “How can you even make those?”

“I made them,” Charlie said. “Bella looked at the custard and turned green. So, I took over. However, they are a favorite of Linda’s and she begged for us to have them for Christmas.” His cell phone chirruped from his pocket. Shakily, he pulled it out. “Oh, Mike picked up Alice and Jasper from the airport. They’re settling in at his apartment.”

“We’re going to have a full house for Christmas,” Bella said. “Thank goodness this place is ginormous or else we wouldn’t be able to fit everyone.” She looked around and sighed. “We need to get the ambassador a huge thank you gift for giving up his home on Christmas. I cannot believe that …”

“I know, _cherie_ ,” I smiled, sliding my arm around her waist. “The family is staying in the presidential suite at the Peninsula and getting a hefty stipend for his displacement.”

“I thought it was cool to see that bath tub in your bathroom,” Charlotte giggled.

“It was something,” Bella grumbled. “Have you heard from Felix?”

“He’s settling back at home and eating the blandest diet in the history of man. He abhors every moment of it,” I replied.

“When I was first diagnosed with Parkinson’s, my first doctor suggested that I go on the Ketogenic diet,” Charlie said, his nose wrinkled. “No carbs. I lived on eggs, meat, and green leafy vegetables. I lost a lot of weight and I wanted nothing more than to devour an entire loaf of bread and the entire bakery.”

“Did it work?” I asked.

“Slightly. My tremors did lessen, but it wasn’t enough for me to stay on the diet. I’m sorry, I like carbs. This diagnosis had taken so much from me, I was not about to give up pasta, potatoes or sweets,” Charlie countered. “Anyway, I need to head back to Brooklyn. Perhaps I can see Alice and her husband before they crash for the night.”

“Alec can drive you back,” Bella said, walking to phone. She dialed Alec and asked him to drive her father back home. With a warm grin, she hugged her father and kissed his cheek. “Alec is pulling the car around. I’m going to take your grandchild and hose her off.”

“ _Maman_ ,” Charlotte whined.

“You have more sugar and flour on you than in our treats. Come on, Charlotte. Bath time, kiddo. Perhaps while we get cleaned up, your dad can make us dinner, hmmm?” Bella smirked.

“Your wish is my command, _cherie_ ,” I said, bowing deeply.

“Say goodbye to your grandfather, Charlotte. Give him kisses,” Bella said.

Charlotte hugged Charlie’s waist. “Love you, Grandpa,” she chirped. “See you on Christmas.”

“I’m looking forward to it, pretty girl,” Charlie cooed, kissing her forehead. She skipped back to her mother, taking her hand. My two girls walked to the rear of the apartment, chattering about the plans for the next couple of days. “I can’t remember a time where Bella looked so happy. Motherhood suits her.”

“She’s amazing at everything,” I grinned, shrugging out of my suit coat and rolling up my sleeves. “I’m the luckiest man on the planet.” I pulled out some ingredients from the refrigerator. “Bella’s in for a surprise this Christmas.”

“You know how much Bella hates surprises,” Charlie quipped.

“I think she’ll like this one. Jacob, Leah and the whole Black clan are coming into New York, along with the entire Clearwater clan. They’re flying in tomorrow. Also, my brother and Rosalie are arriving late tonight,” I explained. “I wanted my parents to come, as well, but in my absence a member of the royal family needs to remain in Gevalia as regent. Up until now, Emmett was King Regent. Once he left, my mother said she’d step into the shoes as queen until we all returned. She was saddened that she couldn’t come, but royal protocol is quite specific.”

“I think she’ll be excited to see everyone, but she’ll have a panic attack at not knowing at how many people would be attending,” Charlie explained.

“That’s why I’m paying the consulate kitchen staff to cater our holiday meals. We’ll have over twenty people in attendance,” I snorted.

“What about gifts?” Charlie asked warily.

“This is about family and spending time together. We only got presents for our immediate family,” I said soothingly.

There was a quiet knock and the key in the door. Alec walked into the apartment. “Your Majesty, Mr. Swan, the car is out front, if you’re ready to depart,” he said.

“It’s nice to see you, Alec,” Charlie said, shaking his hand. “What time should we be here on Christmas Eve?”

“Mid-afternoon,” I responded, giving my father-in-law a hug. “Do you want me to arrange for a car?”

“I think that would be perfect,” Charlie nodded. “Maybe a SUV, if you have it? I know that Linda went a bit overboard with presents and we have to bring Alice, Jasper and their kids.”

“We have a couple of SUVs in the garage. Let me know what you need,” I said. Charlie nodded, putting on his coat and grabbing his cane. Alec offered Charlie his arm, aware of his physical difficulties.

They left and I made a stir fry with shrimp, vegetables and linguine. My girls came out as I was chopping up a cucumber for the salad. Both them were dressed in pajamas. Charlotte’s curls were still damp, falling over her shoulders. Bella’s hair was pulled up in a messy bun, wearing one of my dress shirts over a pair of leggings. “All clean?” I asked.

“There was custard behind her ears, Masen,” Bella snorted, tickling Charlotte’s side. “Why don’t you change and I’ll finish up dinner?”

“You just need to drain the pasta and mix it in with the stir fry,” I said, kissing my wife before going into the bedroom. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Dartmouth hoodie. I padded back to the kitchen, smiling as I saw Bella mixing the pasta and stir fry. Charlotte was setting the table. Working together with my wife, we settled in our seats and ate dinner. I told them about the final decisions about the climate summit. Charlotte nattered about her afternoon with her grandfather.

After dinner, Bella and I settled on the couch with Charlotte and watched a few favorite holiday specials. Charlotte was intrigued in the stop motion animation of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. She asked a million questions about how it was done before the invention of computers. I had no idea how to answer them, but Bella said she’d look up the information on her computer tomorrow.

We put Charlotte to bed, reading her a bedtime story. Once she was asleep, Bella and I went back into the living room. Pulling out the gifts we’d gotten for our family, we settled on the floor and began wrapping presents. “Why do we wait until the last minute to do this?” Bella asked as she put a bow on a gift for Linda.

“Because usually we’re working our asses off with parties, lunches, holiday events and diplomatic responsibilities,” I quipped. “At least this year we were able to shop for our own presents as opposed to sending out Renata, Heidi, Felix, Demetri or Jane out to do it for us.”

“The shopping was nice, but the paparazzi?” Bella grumbled. “I will never get used to photographers hounding our every move.”

“I don’t blame you,” I murmured.

With the paparazzi, Bella will always harbor resentment toward them. It was their relentless chasing that caused a car accident when we were still dating. Bella had gone to be with Rosalie while she gave birth to the baby who was conceived after a horrific gang rape, providing comfort, friendship and support. There was a leak to the paparazzi that Bella was at the hospital with my dear friend and body guard, Jacob Black. Rumors were spread that she’d gone in for a secret abortion and that she was sleeping with Jacob behind my back. None of that was true, but they were determined get the proof. After a nasty winter storm, Jacob and Bella were in a horrible car accident.

It was after that accident that my mother had said some harsh, uncaring words and caused Bella to run, even with some pretty significant injuries. She’d flown out to Seattle to stay with Jacob’s father, Billy, on the Quileute Reservation in La Push, Washington. I’d had a huge row with my mother, pretty saying that if it was a choice between Gevalia and Bella, I’d _always_ choose Bella. I would give up my throne for her. Without her, I don’t know where I’d be.

It took a long time for the relationship between me, Bella and my mother to heal. Even now, there is a distance that wasn’t there before. My mother had hurt both of us, putting duty before my heart and my well-being, before Bella’s feelings.

“Majesty, you’re spacing out,” Bella said, waving her hand in front of my face.

“My apologies, _cherie_ ,” I smiled. “Just thinking about your love/hate relationship with the paparazzi.”

“They’re not that bad at home,” she shrugged. “But here? I feel like I’m on display, a monkey at the zoo. Plus, seeing pictures on tabloids of us shopping? Talk about bizarre.”

“Thankfully, the comments shared about us are nothing but positive,” I said, trying to put my wife at ease. “You’re even on a few of the best dressed pages, _cherie_.”

“My biggest dreams realized,” she deadpanned. “Can you hand me the tape, Majesty? I want to get these wrapped so we can crash. I’m exhausted from baking most of the day.”

“I can imagine,” I chuckled. “You’re going to feel it tomorrow.”

“I feel it now,” she smirked. “My shoulders are killing me from rolling out dough, mixing in ingredients and the stress of making sure that Charlotte wouldn’t burn herself.”

“I’ll give you a massage once we’re in bed,” I said.

“That sounds like a dream come true, Masen,” she breathed, giving me a relieved smile. “Come on, Santa. Let’s get to wrapping. Mrs. Claus wants her back massage.”

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

_Christmas Eve_

On the morning of Christmas Eve, I woke up to an empty bed and completely naked. We’d enjoyed some naked fun time last night. My husband was horny and he catered to my every whim. I was brought to the brink of pleasure and was lost in Masen’s fingers and tongue. When he filled me with his cock, I exploded in pleasure. Apparently, the holidays brought something out in him and I wasn’t about to complain.

Next to me, on Masen’s pillow, was a note from my husband.

_Cherie,_

_I took Charlotte out for breakfast so you could get some extra sleep. I did keep you up late last night and I’d do it again in heartbeat. You were so responsive … so wet … It was as intense as when you were pregnant with Charlotte._

_Damn, now I’m getting hard._

_Anyhow, there’s breakfast warming in the oven for you. The chef and kitchen staff will be working in the consulate kitchen making a traditional Christmas Eve feast. Everyone will be here by late afternoon. Charlotte and I will be back by twelve at the latest. We’re having a daddy-daughter date._

_I love you, Bella._

_All my love and affection,_

_Masen_

“Wait a minute,” I murmured, sitting up and picking up my cell phone. I looked at the calendar and felt my brows shoot to my hairline. I ran my hands down my naked body. Every skin cell ignited in flames. “I can’t be pregnant.” I stood up, feeling a bit woozy but I was usually was unsteady on my feet until I had my morning coffee.

Scurrying into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was mussed up from sleep and from Masen’s fingers gripping it as he pounded into me. Swollen lips and bright eyes lit up my face. However, I looked down to my breasts and noticed that they were slightly larger and my nipples were darker. I eased my hands to my belly. There was no difference there, but I may be early in my pregnancy.

Wrapping my body in a robe, I dialed up the woman, Dianna, who was assigned to be my personal assistant during our stay. “How can I help you, Your Highness?” she asked when she picked up.

“I need you to purchase a pregnancy test,” I said. “Please?”

“Wouldn’t you like the doctor?” she asked. “He can give you more definitive answers …”

“I don’t want some stranger taking my blood,” I argued. “Just a drugstore pregnancy test, Dianna.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Dianna replied. “I’ll be there in about a half hour with it.”

“Thank you,” I said. I hung up the phone and went into the shower, washing my body and hair. I dressed in a pair of leggings and one of Masen’s dress shirts. I put some mousse in my hair, allowing it to curl naturally. Walking to the kitchen, I pulled out the breakfast my husband had thoughtfully made me. As I was finishing my breakfast, Dianna rang up to the apartment. I granted her access and settled on the couch, sipping some tea.

“Happy Christmas, Your Highness,” Dianna smiled, gliding into the apartment. “The apartment looks so cheery.”

“The ambassador is a bit of a Grinch,” I snickered. “After we displaced him, I worked with His Majesty and our security to make this a lot more festive.” She handed me a plastic bag from Rite Aid. “I trust you were discreet?”

“Yes, Your Highness. I picked up some other items that I needed for my celebration with my boyfriend tonight with his family,” she explained. “Including condoms …”

“Right,” I nodded, chuckling quietly. “Can you stay? Just in case I need you to run a few more errands. I miss the freedom of being able to leave without an entourage of humans following me.”

“I get it,” Dianna smiled.

“I’ll be right back,” I murmured, taking the bag and ducking into the bathroom. I peed on the stick and set the timer on my cell phone. I paced in the bathroom until the phone vibrated. Picking up the pregnancy test, I cried out in joy. I left the test in the bathroom and sent Dianna out on more errands.

I needed a few more presents for Charlotte, Masen and my dad. Dianna gave me a hug, leaving the apartment with promises of returning in an hour. She’d made some preemptive calls, just in case if the test came back positive. She used herself as the ruse to keep things discreet.

I got dressed in a red dress and some simple makeup. I put out Charlotte’s dress and a coordinating outfit for Masen. As I was putting some finishing touches on the dining room, Dianna came back with three ornately wrapped gifts. I gave her a huge tip, giving her the next couple of days off. After she left, I looked back at the dining room table and I was shocked at the number of settings at the table.

“ _Maman!_ Daddy and I went skating at Rockefeller Center,” Charlotte squealed, skipping into the dining room.

“Really?” I grinned, crouching down in front of her. “Did you fall?”

“She took to it really well, _cherie_ ,” Masen said. “Her old man, on the other hand …”

“Should we expect your picture on _Page Six_? ‘King Edward Takes a Tumble at Rockefeller Center on Christmas Eve’?” I quipped.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” he deadpanned. “I’m going to take a shower since I’m frozen to the bone.”

“Your dress clothes are on the bed, Masen,” I said. He kissed me, limping toward our bedroom. “Come on, Charlotte. Let’s get you ready for Christmas Eve. How do you want me to do your hair?”

“Curly, like yours,” she answered, tugging me to her bathroom.

I gave Charlotte a bath and dressed her in a black and red dress, with her hair curled and pinned back. Her hair was not as curly as mine and I had to use the curling iron to create pretty, face-framing pieces. When I was finished with her hair, we went into the family room and created a song list for the day on Spotify.

Masen came out, wearing the clothes I’d laid out for him – a pair of black dress pants, a dress shirt and a red sweater. “Did the shower help?” I asked.

“Very much so,” he answered. “Along with the ibuprofen I took for the residual aches and pains.” The apartment phone rang. Masen kissed my forehead and answered it. He replied in French with a bright smile. A few more replies, he laughed and hung up the phone. He gave me a crooked grin, “The wolves are descending. The first wave of guests are on their way up. I also asked the servers to come up with appetizers. Do you want some wine?”

“I’ll just stick with tea for now,” I said, gesturing to my mug on the cocktail table.

There was a knock at the door and Masen got up to answer it. I heard a deep laugh. “You’re getting old, princeliship. Look at all that gray,” Jacob teased.

“That’s kingliship, asshat,” Masen snarked back. I heard slapping and I got up. Charlotte took my hand, watching her father grin widely at his best friend. “I’m not the only one with gray hair, ya old fart.” He turned to us. “Charlotte, this is one of my dearest and oldest friends, Mr. Jacob.”

“Uncle Jacob,” Jacob countered. “You look exactly like your mother, little one.” He crouched down, holding a soft teddy bear with a bright red bow. “It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, Uncle Jacob,” Charlotte said, taking the bear and hugging it to her body.

“These are my children, William, Andrew and Isabella,” Jacob said, gesturing to his kids. “And, this is my wife, your Aunt Leah.”

Charlotte walked to the little girl who was a few months older than her. “You have the same name as my _maman_ ,” she said simply. “Do you want to play?”

Little Isabella nodded and the two girls went into the family room. Jacob stepped into the apartment, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You look radiant, Your Highness,” he said. “Practically glowing.”

“It’s the Christmas lights,” I laughed. “I’m so glad you’re here, Jacob. I’m surprised that you’re here!”

“Your husband arranged for our trip,” he grinned. “My sister, her husband, Oliver and Dad are coming, too. Dad, however, was a little slow to get going since he had to take medication to fly out here. They’re coming with Harry and Sue.”

“I’ve arranged for cars to pick them up. They should be already on their way,” Masen said, hanging up their coats.

“This was all the secretive nonsense you were doing,” I chided, looking at my husband. “Phone calls, text messages, emails …”

“Surprise,” Masen sang, waving his hands. “Come on. Let’s sit down. Boys, there’s a PS5 in the family room if you’d like to check that out. The ambassador has teenaged boys and they’ve got all the latest games.”

“Can we, Mom?” William asked. He was a perfect blend of Leah and Jacob, but with hazel eyes. He was going to be tall like his father, but had the gracefulness of Leah. “We’ll be all sociable when everyone gets here.”

“I want to school this guy in Madden,” Andrew snickered, shoving his brother. He was shorter and clearly favored Jacob’s features. “You kicked my butt before we left.”

“Language, Andrew Harry,” Leah griped.

“It was true, Mom,” William shrugged. “I need to redeem myself, kick his butt.”

“William Edward!” Leah gasped, shaking her head.

“Come on, boys. I’ll show you where the family room is and get you set up,” Masen said, guiding them away.

Jacob and Leah followed me into the living room. I offered them some drinks. Jacob asked for some scotch and I poured Leah a glass of red wine. Masen came back into the living room, pouring himself a glass of scotch. We talked for a half hour, hearing about Jacob’s job as the special agent in charge of the Seattle field office. Leah was now a stay-at-home mother to her three children.

The phone rang again and I answered it this time. It was the SUVs with Harry, Sue, Seth, Linda, Charlie, Alice, and Jasper. The SUV with Rachel, Oliver, Billy and Mike was delayed due to an accident on the Brooklyn Bridge. However, there was another knock on the door. I looked at my husband, who grinned as he opened it up. Rose and Emmett were standing there. Emmett held an armload of presents and wore a happy smile. The door stayed open as more of our New York family came into the apartment. I felt tears prick in my eyes. I hugged everyone, overwhelmed at how Masen managed to do this without spilling the beans.

The man could not keep a secret to save his life.

Even top-secret, classified information was shared with me. He needed to confide in me, not able to keep things from me. I was his confidante, his compass.

When I got to Alice, she seemed overwhelmed as she held her daughter, Ava. Her eyes were wide as she took in the opulence in which we lived. “We’re no different than you, Alice,” I said.

“I know. I just never realized how different our lives are,” she murmured. “You’re a queen and I’m a nobody.”

“You’re a mother, a wife, a sister, a daughter, a business woman, a homemaker and a survivor,” I whispered, guiding her to the study. “You’re a somebody to your husband, to your stepson, to your daughter.”

She blew out a breath, kissing Ava’s forehead. “Thank you, Bella,” she said. “Is there a place I can put her down for a nap? You put her in the car and she crashes.”

“Come on. I had Charlotte’s pack and play pulled out of storage. It’s set up in the guest bedroom,” I breathed. We walked to the back of the apartment. Alice put Ava into the playpen and covered her with a napkin. I flipped on the baby monitor, handing it to my sister. “Do you want something to drink? Wine?”

“I don’t really drink,” she said. “I don’t like being out of control. If you remember that Thanksgiving when I called you, when my ex-boyfriend from high school tried to rape me and pimp me out. He was as high as a kite. I made a choice after that to never put anything in my body that would cause me to lose control.”

“I’ve made some pretty good tea if you’d like a mug,” I explained. “It’s an herbal blend.”

“That sounds really good,” she grinned.

We went into the kitchen and I made her a fresh mug of tea. While I did that, she told me about her flight. She also explained the slow process of being accepted by Dad and Linda. Their relationship was rebuilding, but like with me, it would take time. The thing that was making it possible was Ava and Charlie’s desire to know his other granddaughter.

With our mugs of tea, we went back into the living room. Rachel, Oliver, Billy and Mike had arrived. More hugs and kisses were shared. As we caught up with everyone, the kitchen staff dropped off appetizers and began preparing dinner for our friends and family.

At five, we all gathered at the dining room table. Platters of beef tenderloin, ham, and turkey were passed around. There were various sides of mashed potatoes, creamed spinach, stuffing, a fancy version of macaroni and cheese and roasted asparagus. Goblets were filled with wine and Masen held up his glass. “Today has been a wonderful day, shared with friends and family. Christmas is a time to cherish each other in the spirit of the season. Happy Christmas to all of you. May your Christmas wishes all come true.”

Murmurs of Happy Christmas filled the room. My husband clinked his wine glass with mine, leaning over to kiss me. “Merry Christmas, Majesty,” I whispered, rubbing my lipstick off his mouth. “Love you, baby.”

“I adore you, _cherie_ ,” he cooed.

“Happy Christmas, _Maman_ , Daddy,” Charlotte sang, holding up her water goblet like I usually held my wine. I grinned, kissing her cheeks and clinking my glass with hers.

“What’s your Christmas wish, _ma petite fille_?” Masen asked.

“I want a little brother or sister,” she said, after she thought for a few moments. “Or a cousin …”

“You do have a cousin,” I said. “Aunt Alice has a baby girl named Ava. You also have a step cousin named Peter, too.”

“Can I see the baby?” Charlotte asked Alice.

“After dinner, Charlotte,” I chuckled, brushing her hair back. “Aunt Alice is eating and the baby’s sleeping.”

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded, tucking into her meal of turkey, macaroni and spinach.

Dinner was delicious and it was amazing to have everyone in the same room. I did miss Esme and Carlisle, but Emmett explained that Esme was in charge of the country while Masen and Emmett were in the states. We did have plans to have a FaceTime call, but that was scheduled for tomorrow.

Our meal was cleared away by the staff and leftovers were packaged up. Coffee was made and we settled in the living room, sitting in front of the Christmas tree with candles burning, lights twinkling and a fire ablaze in the fireplace. Jacob, Leah and the Clearwater crew had to leave, with presents from Masen and me. They wanted to attend midnight mass in their neighborhood. They left and the only people who remained were my father, Linda, Alice, Jasper, Ava, Peter, Emmett and Rose. Mike wanted to stay, but he needed to make an appearance at his husband’s family’s home for Christmas. So, he departed shortly after Jake left, catching a cab, his Christmas present in tow.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

_Christmas Eve_

Peter, Jasper and Alice’s stepson, was in the family room watching television while the rest of us were sitting around the Christmas tree, drinking coffee or tea and enjoying the treats that Bella, Charlotte and Charlie had made a couple days ago. Ava was asleep in the pack and play in the guest room. Bella was snuggled against me and Charlotte was curled up next to her mother, starting to doze off.

“I’ll be so glad when you’re back, Masen,” Emmett said, his arm draped over Rose’s shoulder. “I don’t know how you manage to make ruling the damn country look so easy.”

“It’s not,” I snickered. “I just delegate really well. It took me, what was it? A year? Two years?”

“A year,” Bella answered. “You managed to get it together around your birthday, right after Charlotte had her first birthday.”

“Oh, yeah,” I grinned, remembering that birthday celebration. Bella and I were naked for most of it, as we stayed in the summer palace. “I tried to do everything at once, not trusting my cabinet and ministers to do the work themselves. I was trying to balance a newborn baby and a newborn King of Gevalia. I was running myself ragged and after celebrating my birthday that year, I knew I had to master the art of delegation. Since then? Life has been much easier. Finding the balance between ruling and being a husband and father was essential for my relationship with Bella and Charlotte and my own mental health.”

“Trying to balance all the work you do and being there for Rose, it’s been tough,” Emmett murmured, sharing a soft smile with his wife.

“Is everything alright?” Bella asked.

Rose’s face broke into a radiant smile as Emmett’s hand covered her belly. That’s when I noticed the subtle swell to her stomach. “Emmett and I are having a baby,” Rose breathed. “We wanted to wait until we were past the first trimester before we made any announcements. We’re about five months along, having a baby boy.”

“Congratulations!” Bella cheered. “I’d get up and give you a hug, but Charlotte is down for the count.”

“I’ll do it for both of us,” I said, kissing Bella’s temple. I hugged Rosalie and shook my brother’s hand. He was practically glowing with joy. I couldn’t help but feel a little bitterness that it wasn’t Bella announcing her pregnancy. I made a mental note to have Bella see her doctor upon our return, to give us some answers as to why she wasn’t getting pregnant.

Charlie and Linda were over the moon for Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were a little more standoffish, but still happy for Rose and Emmett.

“With that being said, we’re going to head back to The Langham. Baking a human is exhausting work,” Emmett snickered. “We’re also going to visit Rosalie’s family tomorrow. It’s one of the reasons why we were given approval to travel to the states. We wanted to let them know about their grandson.”

“I take it that Esme and Carlisle know?” Charlie asked.

“They were informed so we could fly to the states and give me diplomatic clearance with the U.S. Government. I’m still on shaky ground thanks to my behaviors a decade ago,” Emmett grimaced. “Anyway, I just got a text from Alec. He’s pulling the car around.”

“I think we need to get going, too,” Linda yawned. “What time should we be here tomorrow?”

“It will be a smaller gathering, and much more casual. How about the same time?” I answered. “Let me call down to get the SUVs for you.”

We gently woke up Charlotte. She was a little out of it and a lot grumpy. She scowled at having her slumber interrupted, but she said goodbye to our family. I picked her up, balancing her in my arms as everyone put on their coats. My wife handed each of them a bag from us as a Christmas present. The gifts were mainly the same, with a few personal touches for each family member who received them.

Once everyone was gone, Bella and I put Charlotte to bed. We put Charlotte’s gifts from Santa under the tree. Despite her being a princess, we wanted her to be raised to know the value of a dollar. She got one _big_ gift from Santa and two smaller gifts. I noticed a couple of other gifts under the tree from my wife for me, Charlotte and Charlie. “What are these?” I asked, pointing to the elegantly wrapped gifts.

“You’re worse than your daughter,” Bella chided, arching a brow. “You’ll find out tomorrow.” She held out her hand to me. I twined our fingers together, leading her to the bedroom. We fell into bed after taking care of our nightly routines. After kissing each other, making out like teenagers, we fell asleep, curled around each other.

_Christmas Day_

“Daddy,” Charlotte whispered, poking my cheek. “Wake up!”

“It’s too early, _ma petite_ ,” I mumbled into Bella’s hair. “Come here for a morning snuggle.”

“It’s Christmas!” she squealed.

“Charlotte Elizabeth Marie, do not squeal before Mommy has her morning coffee,” Bella grumbled. She moved closer to me, burrowing into my side. “Your father and I know it’s Christmas but it’s …” She picked up her cell phone. “Five in the morning. Listen to your father and let’s have a morning snuggle.”

“ _Maman_ ,” Charlotte whined.

“Now, Charlotte,” my wife said, holding open her arms. Charlotte scurried onto the bed and lay down in Bella’s embrace. Bella began scratching Charlotte’s back, a sure-fire way to put our child back to sleep. Within a few moments, Charlotte’s quiet snores filled the room. “We’ve got a couple of hours, at most. Let’s make them count, Majesty.”

We did and when we finally woke up, it was well after eight in the morning. I smelled breakfast and I grinned. The scent of cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon and coffee wafted through the apartment. Bella stretched her body, kissing Charlotte’s forehead. “It smells like home,” she murmured.

“I’d asked the kitchen staff to prepare our meals for the next couple of days. I didn’t want you to be stuck in the kitchen for Christmas,” I said, slipping out of the bed. “Nor did I want to be in there, either.”

“God bless you,” Bella giggled.

“Can we open presents, now?” Charlotte asked sleepily, blinking up at me.

“Come on, _ma petite_ ,” I laughed, sweeping Charlotte into my arms and carrying her to the living room.

“I’m going to put on some warmer pajamas. This place is pretty drafty. Can you pour me a cup of coffee?” Bella asked, picking out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a coordinating top.

“Sure, _cherie_ ,” I replied, carrying Charlotte into the kitchen. My daughter looked longingly at the tree. “ _Maman_ will be in here in just a few moments. We’re going to eat breakfast and then we’ll open up our Christmas gifts.”

Bella breezed into the kitchen, holding two of the newly added presents in her hands. “I’m here and before we eat breakfast, I want you to open these gifts,” she said.

Charlotte didn’t have to be told twice. She tore into the box and pulled out a red and white shirt. She held it up and I saw the writing on the front. “Santa’s promoting me to a big sister.”

“Bella?” I whispered, looking at my wife.

“Open your present, Majesty,” Bella urged, her eyes swimming in tears.

I did as she asked, pulling out a onesie. “Santa isn’t the only one coming to town …” was written on the white outfit. I pulled my wife into my arms, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck. “When did you find out?” I whispered.

“Yesterday morning,” she answered. “You put something in your note from yesterday. Plus, I did some mental math. I hadn’t had a period since Halloween. I asked Dianna to pick up a pregnancy test. She wanted to get the doctor, but I just wanted the test.”

“You’re going to have a baby, _Maman_?” Charlotte asked.

“I am, Charlotte,” Bella answered. “We’ll find out more once we get home.”

Charlotte got up and put her head on Bella’s belly. “You in there, baby? Can you be a girl? I want a little sister,” she chirped.

“I really don’t think you have any say in if I have a girl or a boy, sweet girl,” Bella snickered.

“Okay. I love you, baby,” Charlotte sang to Bella’s belly.

“You are so sweet, Charlotte,” Bella sniffled, brushing her hair back. “Baby loves you, too.”

“Can I wear my new shirt today? I want everyone to know!” Charlotte said.

“Since it will be just family, I think that should be fine,” Bella responded. “Dianna is the only who knows and that’s because I asked her to get the test. She’s signed an NDA. She wouldn’t say a word.”

“What about Alice?” I asked, my brows furrowing. “I know that she may have turned over a new leaf …”

“I think she deserves to know. She’s family,” Bella murmured, kissing me. “Come on, Charlotte. Let’s make a plate. Mommy’s eating for two now.” She got up and they made a plate, piling on scrambled eggs, several strips of bacon and two cinnamon buns. Bella put a plate in front of me, sitting on my lap. “I may be eating for two, but I do not want to become the size of a house. This is for both of us, Majesty.”

“This has been the most amazing Christmas gift I’ve ever been given, _cherie_ ,” I whispered against her temple. “I love you so much, Bella. You and our little miracle.” I pressed my hand on her belly, joy filling every ounce of my body.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

I knew that my husband struggled with Emmett and Rosalie’s announcement of their pregnancy. He hid it well, but I saw the sadness in his eyes when he looked at me.

Was something wrong with us?

Why weren’t we getting pregnant?

I had to get that sadness out of his eyes. I knew that when we woke up, I was going to tell him about the baby, announcing it to him and our daughter. Other than being overly receptive to his touch, I hadn’t had any typical pregnancy symptoms. No morning sickness, no tender breasts and no weird cravings. The only indication that I was pregnant was my darker nipples and the slight hardening of my abdomen.

After we’d eaten breakfast, we went into the living room and Charlotte opened up her presents from Santa. She adored the doll house we’d purchased for her, along with the accessories for it. When we decided on getting the doll house, we shared that with my dad and he went from there. I knew that Charlotte would get a lot more doll house goodies from Dad, Linda and my sister.

We went to a local Catholic church, close to the Gevalian consulate. It had been prearranged with the leadership of the church and we were settled at the front of the sanctuary. Our presence obviously caused a bit of a stir, but we had our security and the State Department had arranged for more protection while we were at the church.

Once the service was over, we were ushered out through the back of the church. The paparazzi had swarmed the sidewalk and we didn’t want Charlotte to be exposed to that. A situation like Masen had at Rockefeller Center was one thing. The paparazzi took photos from a distance. The ones that were huddled outside of the church were a little more aggressive. At least, that’s what Alec had informed Masen.

We managed to evade the paparazzi and make it back to the Gevalian consulate. We changed into more casual attire. Charlotte proudly donned her new red and white baseball shirt, proclaiming she was going to be a big sister. Masen put on a pair of jeans and he pouted adorably. “I want to wear a shirt saying I’m going to be a daddy again,” he grumped.

“When we get home, I’ll make you one,” I snickered. “I asked Dianna to pick these up. I asked her to get two shirts, one for Charlotte and one for you. She struggled to find the shirt for Charlotte. The onesie was the best she could do for you on Christmas Eve.”

“You really just found out yesterday?” he breathed. “All because of something I put in my note?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Every nerve ending was on fire when we made love and it brought back memories of when I was pregnant with Charlotte.”

“Did you get something for Charlie?” Masen asked.

“Dianna got him an ornament,” I explained. “Come on, Majesty. Let’s get things ready for this afternoon. Dad texted while we were in church. They’ll be here a little earlier with gifts for the kids.”

“We need to keep Charlotte hidden until you give Charlie his gift. He may have a heart attack if he reads that he’s going to be a grandfather again across Charlotte’s chest,” he snorted.

“Hmmm, good point,” I smirked. “You keep her occupied while I give Charlie his gift and then we’ll go from there.”

An hour later, the SUVs with my family arrived. Masen picked up Charlotte and carrying her into her bedroom. I smoothed down my sweater, taking a deep breath. Demetri opened the door, balancing several large boxes and bags. I smiled at him, pointing to the tree. Alice and Jasper followed him inside with Peter and Ava in her car seat. I hugged them, grinning at Peter. He blushed as he kissed my cheek. My dad and Linda came in last. I noticed my father was using his cane, leaning on it heavily. “You okay, Dad?”

“Just a bit shaky today,” he answered, kissing my cheek. “You look beautiful, sweet girl.”

“Thank you, Dad,” I smiled, handing him a small box. “I wanted to give this to you.”

“You didn’t have to get me a present, Bella. Just having you here is present enough,” he murmured, sitting down on a settee in the foyer. I just pushed the gift into his hands and he unwrapped it. He shook the lid off and chuckled when he heard the jingle bells on the ornament. His eyes twinkled when he saw the wooden Christmas tree ornament. However, his expression changed to awe when he read the information. “Oh, baby girl … another baby?”

“I found out yesterday morning,” I whispered. “I don’t know how far along I am, but I’m pregnant. Now that I know, I can definitely feel it. I’m sleeping like the dead and other various symptoms, some of which I can’t really share with you. They’re a bit more intimate.”

Charlie looked at me, pulling me into his arms. “I’m so happy, Bella. So blessed,” he whispered against my hair. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you, Daddy,” I sniffled. My emotions were now bubbling to the surface. We hugged for a few more minutes before separating. “I wanted you to know before you saw Charlotte’s shirt. She’s incredibly proud that she’s going to be a big sister.”

“You were the same way when you found out that your mother was pregnant with Alice,” Charlie murmured. “You were so protective of your mom and you told everyone that you were going to be a big sister.” He caressed my cheek with a shaky hand. I captured it, kissing his palm before standing up. “Thank you for telling me like this. Now, I want to love up on my three grandkids and watch as they squeal in excitement over their Christmas presents.”

He stood up and we walked into the living room. He cracked a smile when he saw Charlotte’s shirt. She was showing it off proudly to Linda and Jasper. Alice was sitting on the couch, feeding Ava and giggling at Charlotte’s antics.

Settling into Masen’s arms, he kissed my temple. “How did Grandpa take it?” he asked me.

“He was emotional, but so happy,” I answered. “Have you recovered?”

“Not yet and I fully intend to show you how excited I am tonight after everyone has left,” he purred. “This has been an amazingly happy Christmas. First, Emmett and Rosalie announced their pregnancy and then, you? We are truly blessed.”

Peter and Charlotte opened up their presents while Alice and Jasper opened up the gifts for Ava. Pictures were taken and we ate an early dinner. I was putting the food away in the kitchen when my sister came in. “Do you want some coffee?” I asked her.

“I’m good,” she said, sitting down. “I noticed you drank a couple of cups.”

“It was decaf. It’s my last hurrah before cutting out coffee,” I snickered.

“I never gave it up fully when I was pregnant with Ava,” Alice snorted. “I would have my one caffeinated cup in the morning and then drink decaf the rest of the day.” She smiled at me, a serenity in her eyes that I’d never seen before. “I’m so happy for you, Bella. You got everything you ever wanted …”

“Not everything,” I shrugged. “I wish I could have had a relationship with my sister.”

“You can have one now,” she murmured. “Bella, even when I was an epic bitch to you, I still loved you. I know that our relationship will never be one of closeness and sharing secrets, but I want to be there for you, in any way possible. I loved you then and I love you now.”

I walked over to her and hugged her. “I love you, Alice. From the moment I knew I was going to be a big sister, I adored you,” I sniffled. “Dad said that I was exactly like Charlotte when I found out about you.” I stepped back, taking her face in my hands. “Baby steps …”

“One step at a time,” she grinned. “Thank you for sharing the news about your newest addition with us. I know that you were probably hesitant because of our history.”

“You’re family,” I said. “No more secrets.”

“No more secrets,” she sighed, looking at her watch. “Unfortunately, we have an early flight tomorrow. Jasper left the farm at the tender mercies of the farmhands. My husband doesn’t like to be away from work too long.”

“Sounds a lot like my husband,” I giggled.

“We’re not so different after all,” Alice smirked.

“Perhaps not,” I said, leading her back to the foyer where everyone was gathering.

Hugs and kisses were shared, with promises of keeping our family appraised of the growing nugget in my belly. When they all left, we put Charlotte to sleep and Masen and I worked to clean up the apartment. We would be leaving in a matter of days. My husband looked at me as I picked up a toy left behind by Ava. “You seem sad, _cherie_.”

“Not sad, just pensive,” I argued. “Reflective. This has been one of the best trips to the states we’ve had. Thank you for … arranging to bring our family together. I love you, Masen. You are an amazing, wonderful man.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, _cherie_ ,” he said, sliding his arms around me. “I love you so much.” He leaned down to kiss me, brushing his lips over mine. “Now, if I remember correctly, I believe I need to show you how much I love you and our little miracle. My Christmas wish is to see you come as many times as possible.”

“Who am I to deny you your wish?” I cooed.

“Who indeed?” he growled, sweeping me off my feet.

**A/N: We have one more chapter of this series of future-takes. More like an epilogue of the epilogue? Anyway, pictures from this chapter on my blog, including the gifts that Bella gave Charlotte, Masen and Charlie. To those of you who celebrate … Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I just did a reread of _A Modern Day Fairy Tale_ and I feel like PrinceWard and BakerElla are talking to me again. I've decided to do an extended future-take. It will be posted as a separate story, a miniature sequel, as it were. Perhaps five chapters, maybe less.**

**Like with all my stories, this is not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to dabble in the world that Stephenie created, but making them into dirty-talking kings and strong-willed queens. However, the most important thing is that they all receive their … _Happily Ever After._**

**Chapter Five: … And They Lived Happily Ever After**

**_Masen_ **

_Gevalia  
One Year Later_

I bounced my infant son in my arms, but to no avail. He was screaming his head off. He was missing his mother and I didn't have the necessary materials to calm him. He needed to be fed and my stubborn second-born child, Anthony Carlisle Emmett, would not take the bottle.

"Cut Daddy some slack, little man," I groaned, shifting my six-month old son in my arms as I tried to encourage him to take the bottle. " _Maman_ will be back soon. She can't be at your beckoned call all the time."

My wife, she needed and deserved some self-care. So, Emmett and I arranged for our wives for a day of complete relaxation. They were getting massages, hair color and haircut, and anything else they wanted. They deserved a day away from dirty nappies, crying babies and feeling like a human milk dispensary. She was a zombie most of the time, even with a full-time nanny. Anthony was _not_ an easy baby. He had colic and would only calm down for Bella or Charlotte. Rarely did he sleep through the night and when he did, we wouldn't get any sleep for nearly three days after that.

Don't get me wrong … I adore my son, more than words can describe. He was just so different compared to Charlotte, who was a dream baby.

"Try giving him a bath, Daddy," Charlotte said, blinking up at me. "That's not his hungry cry. That's his dirty diaper cry."

"The fact that you know his different cries says something," I deadpanned.

"That's because I wanted to help you and _Maman_ ," Charlotte giggled. "Once you get him clean, he'll take the bottle."

"Do you want to help me, _ma petite_?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and we walked into the nursery, and into the bathroom. Charlotte gathered the shower gel and shampoo, along with a fresh outfit for Anthony. I removed his clothes and diaper, placing him in his bathtub. As soon as the warm water surrounded him, his screams stopped and he watched me with wide, bright eyes. "Better, _mon fils?_ "

" _Maman_ rubs his belly and it settles him," Charlotte said, her fingers running through his light brown hair.

"You're going to be a good _maman,_ " I breathed, winking at my daughter.

"Not for a long time," Charlotte snickered. "Didn't you say I'm not allowed to get married until I'm fifty?"

"I would like to be a grandfather at some point," I teased. "Perhaps we can adjust that age to thirty?"

"Whatever, Dad. I want to go to university and learn all I can before I get married," Charlotte said. "That way, when I ascend to the throne, I'll be a fair and just ruler, like you."

"Charlotte, you have given me the greatest compliment," I murmured, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "If you rule like you care for your little brother, you will be a better leader than me."

"Thanks, Daddy," Charlotte breathed.

We washed Anthony and he was down for the count. I put on a fresh diaper and a onesie. I swaddled him, carrying him the crook of my arm. I sat down in the family room, cradling my son on my chest. "Thank you for suggesting a bath, Charlotte. It worked like a charm."

"You looked a bit crazed, Daddy," Charlotte said. "And I need to go."

"What? Where?" I asked. "You only go somewhere with me or _maman_."

"I have a horseback riding lesson with Felix. He's coming to pick me up to take me to the stables. Nanny is coming with me," Charlotte explained. "I'm staying on the grounds."

I eyed at her dubiously. I didn't remember if she had lessons with Felix. I was working with less than four hours of sleep and I was not firing on all cylinders. Charlotte must have noticed that I was trying to figure things out. She handed me my tablet, where it clearly said that my daughter had horseback riding lessons with Felix. "Thank you, _ma petite_."

Ten minutes later, our nanny came in along with Felix. Nanny and Felix took Charlotte and I was left in the royal apartment. Felix had fully recovered from his heart attack when we stayed in New York last year. Unfortunately, he had to resign as head of security because of his condition. Demetri stepped into that role and we hired a couple of new guys to take over for Demetri's old position.

I must have dozed off. My wife was brushing my hair back and her eyes were gentle. She took Anthony out of my arms, rocking him gently. "You look so sweet, Masen," she cooed. "I'm shocked he slept."

"You look relaxed, _cherie_ ," I countered. "I'm shocked, too. Charlotte was a godsend when he was having one of his crying jags. We gave him a bath and he just crashed."

"Charlotte has been the most wonderful helper with Anthony. We're lucky to have such an amazing daughter," Bella said, expertly helped him to latch on to her breast. "She said that he wouldn't feed."

"I don't have the perfect tits that you do," I quipped. "I am enjoying the view, too."

"Not so perfect anymore," Bella snorted. "They're becoming flabby now that I'm not breast feeding as much. He's growing so much and eating us out of house and home."

"How was the spa?" I yawned.

"Exactly what the doctor ordered," she grinned. "My masseuse said that my knots had knots and I feel so much more human. I love Anthony and I adore our family, but I was just overwhelmed. I had a nice little emotional outburst along with Rosalie. She was a mess because she felt guilty about giving her first born daughter up for adoption."

"Her history coming back to light didn't help," I frowned. "It was like she was sexually assaulted all over again."

"I'm sorry, but no one had any right to say anything unless they're in that situation," Bella snapped. Anthony started to whimper. "Shhhh, I'm so sorry, Anthony. Mommy's just pissed off at assholes who have no right to say something …"

"Language, _cherie_ ," I teased.

"Oh, hush," she smirked. "He's five months old. He's not talking, yet."

"Just you watch, Isabella, his first word will be asshole," I chuckled.

"Well, be grateful it isn't Julian's first word. Emmett never curtailed his potty mouth and in the middle of a photoshoot with the royal photographers, he blurted out 'fuck'," Bella giggled.

"I did not know that. Did Rose tell you that little tidbit?" I quipped.

"While we were getting our pedicures, she was talking about Julian and how much she adored him. She was prattling about him talking, which he does nonstop. Most of the time, it's nonsense, but at the first family photoshoot, after the christening photo, he cussed like a sailor," Bella said, handing me Anthony. I took our milk-drunk son, gently patting his back until he burped.

"I bet that Rose wanted to murder my brother," I laughed.

"That's putting it mildly," Bella shrugged. "She instituted a curse jar. An expensive curse jar … with proceeds going to the foster system and to local orphanages. Since its inception, about $10,000 has been donated to the foster system."

"Compared to the two of us, Emmett definitely has more of a potty mouth," I chuckled.

"You have a dirty mouth, Majesty," Bella teased.

"But you only hear it in bed," I purred. "Very rarely does the public hear my dirty mouth. It's our little secret. Perhaps, we can explore that secret tonight?"

"You know I'm not one to shoot you down, but today was the first day where I felt human. I look human, without baby spit up in my hair, clean clothes and makeup on my face," she snickered. "Masen, I adore you and I love being with you, but I just …" She looked so guilty and so torn.

I hated making her feel like that. "Belly, stop. I don't want you to feel obligated. I miss being with you like that. It's been since before Anthony's birth that we've made love," I explained.

"Believe me, I know. I just feel so unattractive and frumpy," she pouted. "I'm also struggling with the post-baby blues. You don't see it, Masen. After the month when you had your paternity leave, you haven't seen how much of a struggle I'm having. There are days where I'm a snot-sobbing mess."

" _Cherie_ ," I whispered. "I … I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do? Now, I feel like an asshole."

"Let me put him in the nursery," Bella muttered, carrying Anthony to his bedroom.

I got up and poured Bella a glass of wine, picking up a few snacks that would bring a smile to my wife. After she mentioned how she was struggling, I noticed the sadness in her eyes and exhaustion in her demeanor. She needed more than just a day at the spa. My wife needed me, her husband, partner and father to our children.

She walked back, holding the baby monitor. She'd also changed out of her dressy clothes and into something more comfortable. She was still wearing makeup, but in a pair of leggings and oversized sweatshirt. I held up the glass of wine. She gave me a half smile, walking back toward me and taking the glass. She sat down next to me, cuddling to my side. I pressed a kiss to her temple. "Talk to me, _cherie_ ," I breathed against her soft skin.

She spun her glass, putting it back onto the table and turning to face me. "Your mother found me a couple weeks ago. I was hiding in the bathroom, sobbing hysterically, while Anthony was screaming in his nursery. All I wanted was a few moments to shower and to change into new clothes. When I put him down, he was asleep, but one of the servants banged the vacuum on the wall and he started wailing again. You were in Berlin and Charlotte was at school."

"What happened?"

"Esme was amazing. She watched over Anthony while I took a long shower. When I was clean, I felt marginally better, but I was still an emotional wreck. With a tender smile, she arranged for Carlisle and the nanny to care for Anthony so I could see the doctor, a psychiatrist. I was diagnosed with postpartum depression. Since I was nursing and Anthony is a stubborn kid, I can't take any anti-depressants but I was put back on birth control to regulate my hormones. I'm seeing a therapist twice a week and I've been using the nanny more than I did with Charlotte," Bella explained. "I just … I'm so angry and so upset all the time." She looked at me, her brown eyes watering and her lip quivering. "I hate that I can't … I need you, Masen."

"I'm here, _cherie_ ," I said, cradling her face in my hands and wiping her tears away. "It's quiet until Gevalian Independence Day. I'll take another paternity leave. I'll do anything to make things easier for you. I'm so sorry that you're floundering."

"It's not your fault, Masen," she murmured.

"But, I didn't help. That contributed to what you're dealing with, Bella," I breathed. "I feel awful and my offhand comment about … I'm a douchebag."

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty, Masen," Bella chided. "We'll get through this. Hell, we got through the nightmare of the paparazzi that almost broke us up when we first got engaged."

"That was extrinsic, _cherie_ ," I sighed. "This is something that you're dealing something personal and beyond your control. What can we do? What can _I_ do? I want to do something to make things easier for you and Anthony."

"Can you come with me to my next appointment with my therapist?" she asked. "She's coming the day after tomorrow. Our nanny will watch over Anthony while we meet with her. For now? Can you just hold me?"

"I'll hold you forever, Bella. Always and forever," I breathed, kissing her tenderly and curling her to my side.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

_Six Months Later_

Postpartum depression is no joke. Therapy helped tremendously, but I still struggled. It was after a long conversation with my therapist and our family doctor that we decided that I stop nursing so I go on antidepressants. It took a few months to find one that worked best with my body, but I felt so much more human and able to face the scrutiny of Gevalian society.

Marquess de Velonius was quite vocal about her displeasure that I hadn't made very many public appearances after the birth of Prince Anthony. She was a huge reason why I felt like I was a failure as a mother and queen regent. There were expectations that I needed to follow, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew my husband pulled her into his office and gave her a dressing down, encouraging her to consider retirement. Her actions were not indicative of a woman in her position.

Suffice it to say, she sent me a private letter, apologizing for her uncaring words. Publicly, she announced her retirement and said that her son would be taking her place in the House of Lords. He would begin his term at the beginning of the summer session of Parliament, the second week of July.

"Your Highness," Heidi said, walking into my office in the summer palace. "All the arrangements have been finalize for Prince Anthony's first birthday party. Your family's travel accommodations have been verified, with their lodgings prepared."

"Alice, as well?" I asked.

"She'll be staying in Geneva with her husband and children. They will be brought to the summer palace for the party," Heidi explained. "I know that you wanted them to stay with your father and Linda."

"She understands the reasoning. Her banishment from the country is for the rest of her life for what she did," I shrugged. "I'm grateful that Parliament granted her this opportunity." I closed my planner, smiling at Heidi. "Thank you for making those arrangements, Heidi."

"It's always a pleasure, Your Highness. I was also sent in here to tell you that the reporter is here from _Vanity Fair_."

"Hmmm, I'd forgotten about that," I said wryly.

"No, you didn't," Heidi teased. "It's why you're dressed up and your glam squad beautified you."

"Anthony had us up at the crack of dawn. I needed a lot of spackle to hide the dark circles," I snickered. I stood up, smoothing my floral dress. I picked up a sweater since the summer palace had a bit of a draft and I turned to her. "Do I look okay? Not too dowdy and the pregnancy weight hidden?"

"You look incredibly chic and you are still a twig," Heidi smiled. "My oldest child is starting university and I'm still packing on the pregnancy pounds."

"Well, you look amazing, Heidi," I said, walking with her to the living room where a photographer was setting up lights and my husband was talking to someone familiar. I thanked Heidi again, walking into the living room. "Bree, it's been too long."

She turned to face me. Her hair was cut into a chic pixie cut and she wore a pretty pantsuit. She curtseyed at me. "It's pleasure to see you, Your Highness. Congratulations on your newest addition to the family. His Majesty was showing me pictures of Prince Anthony. He's like a miniature version of you, but the masculine version."

"He may look like me, but he's a holy terror, reminding me of my younger sister when she was a baby," I snickered. "We're off the record, right?"

"Yes. I'd never betray your trust like that," Bree said, shaking her head. "Once we sit down, the interview will start. For now, I want to catch up with one of my friends."

"We weren't sure who was going to be sent for the interview. _Vanity Fair_ said you were you taking some personal time," Masen said, sliding his arm around my waist.

"I was, but the interviewer they wanted to send was too green and I didn't trust them with your story," Bree explained. "I've been covering royalty since I was first assigned to you. From William and Kate to the monarchy in Sweden, it's been my corner of the magazine. Besides, I needed to get away. This past year has been difficult."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'd rather not bother you with my trivial issues," Bree answered, waving her hand dismissively.

"We wouldn't have asked if we weren't concerned, Bree," Masen chided gently. He gestured to a comfy couch and we all settled into our spots.

"Well, it started with a contentious divorce. My ex cheated on me and then he tried to pull some bullshit, saying that I wasn't entitled to anything in our divorce since I signed a prenup. I never signed a prenup. My attorney was a bulldog and fought for me. In the long run, I ended up getting more than I expected. Plus, my ex had to pay my attorney fees. That worked out in my favor, but shortly after our divorce was finalized, my mother was diagnosed with an aggressive form of ovarian cancer. She passed away four months after her diagnosis," Bree said, her voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry, Bree," I sniffled. "We heard about your mother's death."

"The floral arrangement you sent was absolutely beautiful. It was perfect for my mom. She was the embodiment of everything bright and lovely," Bree sighed. "But, it didn't stop there. My father didn't know how to cope without my mom and he ended up drinking himself into an early grave. I was clearing out my parents' home with my sisters. They were bitching that I was taking control over everything. Perhaps, I was because if I didn't, nothing would get done. My sisters are catty and irresponsible. So, I was doing everything to prepare it to sell when my editor contacted me about this story. My middle sister said something and I was done. I had movers handle everything, removing the furniture and storing it. I signed a contract with a realtor, informing him to not deal with my siblings and to handle the sale of the home. I booked my flight and here I am."

"We hadn't heard about your father," I murmured.

"We kept it quiet since it was so sudden and unexpected," Bree shrugged. "I'm grateful to be away from my bitchy sisters and from all that mess. The one good thing that happened since I arrived here was that there was a couple interested in purchasing my parents' home. I've sent a counter-offer and we'll see what happens."

"Bree, we're good to go," the photographer said.

"Thanks, Frank," Bree smiled. "He's going to shoot photos while we talk. If Frank needs more …"

"We can go outside. The grounds of the summer palace are quite lovely," Masen breathed, sliding his arm around my waist.

The interview with Bree talked about how much lives had changed since our initial introduction. We talked about how I adjusted to the life of a royal, going from being a regular person, living her life in New York to being one of the most photographed women in the world, with power and a voice. Masen and I also talked about being parents. I spoke candidly about my struggles with postpartum depression, starting with my initial diagnosis and difficulties in getting over it without the assistance of medication.

We wrapped up the interview with Masen's role in the climate summit and how it changed our spot on the world stage. Frank wanted some more photos, politely asking if we could include our children. I got Charlotte, dressing her in a coordinating outfit with me. Masen picked up Anthony from the nanny. My baby boy was just waking up from a nap. The photos were beautiful and it showcased how much we'd grown as a family, as a couple and as leaders of Gevalia.

They left shortly afterward, with promises to share the article before it was printed. Frank also promised to send some of the photos he'd taken of us as a family. We spent the rest of the afternoon, playing with our children and enjoying a late afternoon picnic.

The next day, our friends and family came for Anthony's first birthday. It was definitely an experience. My son was cranky all day. He was teething and he just wanted to be held by either me or Masen. He wanted nothing to do with Charlie and he shrieked bloody murder when it came to eating the cake. My husband eventually took Anthony into the nursery. My son was just overtired and overstimulated.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, I sipped some coffee. Alice walked over to me. "Despite the crankiness of my nephew, today was a perfect day," she said. "This is an idyllic space."

"We came here after my car accident. We needed to be away from the states, but not in the capital. My relationship with Esme was rocky after all that went down," I snorted. "She basically alluded that I wasn't good enough for her son."

"Anyone can see how perfectly suited you are to each other," Alice smiled.

"How are you doing?" I asked. "How's the farm?"

"It's struggling. Jasper had to let go a few of his better farmhands and he's been working his ass off," Alice grumbled. "We're considering selling the farm and moving. Dad wants to retire, Angela has resigned to be a stay-at-home mom, and … I want to step up, like I should have all those years ago, with the bakery. I may not be able to bake like you or Dad, but I have my accounting license. I can handle the books and find someone to take over as pastry chef."

"Jasper must be shitting his pants," I said, arching a brow at her.

"Despite working on the farm for most of his life, he went to college and actually has his master's degree in history. He taught a few night courses at University of Texas at Austin on the Civil War, usually in the winter," Alice chuckled. "He's considering going back to get his doctorate and becoming a full-blown professor. He's already been accepted to Columbia University. He's deferred enrollment for a year, but we're looking to close the chapter in Texas by the end of this year, moving up to New York by next year, at the very latest."

"What prompted this? Other than the farm doing poorly?" I asked.

"Dad's declining, Bells," she breathed. "Linda and I talked and she's noticed how much he's relying on his cane and his tremors are becoming more difficult to control. I want to be there for him. I wasn't there as a kid. I need to step up."

"What about Jasper's family?"

"They're not close. His baby brother is traveling the world, flitting from job to job. His older sister is pissed that Jasper got the farm after their parents had passed and not her. He tried reaching out to her to give her the first chance to buy the farm, but she won't even accept his phone calls," Alice frowned. "So, he considers himself an only child and an orphan. We bonded over that orphan feeling …" She gave me a sheepish grin. "I didn't have anyone to blame but myself for alienating you and Dad, but my relationship with Jasper grew from us coping as people who didn't have a close relationship with their family."

"I'm glad that we're rebuilding that relationship," I murmured, taking her hand.

"Me, too," she breathed. "Now, the only fly in our ointment is Jasper's ex-wife. Jasper has a close relationship with Peter and he doesn't want to lose that. Maria doesn't want to give up sole custody, nor does she want Peter to live in New York."

"Mommy," Ava prattled, taking unsteady steps toward us. "Mommy, Mommy!"

"Come here, angel face," Alice cooed, scooping her up and giving her a nuzzle. "Did you have fun with Aunt Bella and Uncle Masen?"

"Yeah," Ava said, snuggling into her mother's arms. "Come back?"

"We'll see, angel face," Alice said, looking up at me.

"Your Highness," Demetri smiled, walking toward us. He gave me a bow and blinked to Alice. "Everyone is preparing to leave. You need to depart for the capital tomorrow morning, early. I've been asked gather the guests so they can head back to their hotels."

"Of course, Demetri," I nodded. "If you could pull the cars around for our guests, that would be ideal. I'd like to say goodbye to my sister and niece."

"Yes, Your Highness," Demetri responded, bowing again and walking to the garage.

"We barely got any time to talk," Alice pouted.

"I know," I frowned, standing up and smoothing my summery dress. Alice stood up as well. I hugged her, rubbing her back. "I missed you, Ali."

"I missed you, too," she whispered. "Perhaps, when you come to the states again?"

"We're not planning an American trip for at least another year or so," I frowned. "You can call me anytime. You know that, right?"

"It's not the same," she shrugged, stepping back as she balanced Ava in her arms.

"Alice, it's time to go, darlin'," Jasper called.

"Okay," Alice huffed. "I'll call you when we land in Austin. I love you, Bells. Ava, say goodbye to Aunt Bella."

"Bye, Aunt Bewwa," Ava chirped, waving her hand. "Love you!"

"Love you, Ava," I said, kissing her cheek. "Be good for your Mommy and Daddy." I cupped Alice's face. She leaned into my touch, before walking to her husband. Masen walked over to me, guiding me to the patio of the palace. Hugs and kisses were shared. My heart lurched as I watched my father, Linda, and sister got into the waiting SUVs. "I wish I could see them more often."

"I know, _cherie_ ," Masen murmured, kissing my temple. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a nap. Anthony crashed as soon as I put him down."

"A nap sounds heavenly," I breathed. "What about Charlotte?"

"She's down for the count, as well. She watched over Julian, chasing after him all afternoon," Masen chuckled. "Like nailing Jell-o to a wall. My mother said that my brother was the exact same way. My brother was getting a reminder of how rambunctious he really was as a kid." He looked at me, wiping his thumb under my eyes. "What's this?"

"I don't know. I'm just emotional," I sniffled. "Or overtired. Perhaps both … I think a nap is exactly what the doctor ordered, Majesty."

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

_Five Years Later … Gevalian Independence Day_

I adjusted my tie and sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror in my private dressing room. Bella and I were going to be riding in a horse-drawn carriage in the royal parade, along with our children. Charlotte was eleven, almost twelve and was nearly as tall as my wife. My baby girl was beautiful, smart and kind-hearted. She was a perfect blend of Bella's beauty and brains, and my leadership abilities and diplomatic finesse.

Anthony, however, was a bit more of a challenge. He was as smart as a whip, bordering on being a genius. He struggled with social interactions. Initially, they thought he was on the autism spectrum. He wasn't, but he was extremely introverted and shy. He also had a touch of OCD, wanting things to be a specific way. He was comfortable with people within his inner-circle and it took him a long time to trust someone.

"Daddy," Anthony said, stepping into my room. "Help me with my tie? Mommy makes it too uneven. You always do it right." I sat down on the chaise, adjusting the tie around his neck. My son had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, with freckles dancing across his nose. He would also be tall, like me. "Not too tight, Daddy."

"I know, _mon fils_ ," I smiled, tugging it around his neck and smoothing it down his chest. "Check it out, Anthony."

He ran his fingers down the tie and nodded curtly. "Perfect, Daddy. Thank you." He threw his arms around my waist.

"Do you need help with your crest, Anthony?" I asked.

"No, thank you. _Maman_ is going to help me with that," he explained. He left the room, walking to my bedroom.

With a sigh, I picked up my bullet-proof overcoat. I walked into my bedroom, watching as Bella curled Charlotte's curls around her circlet. My wife had on the same tiara she wore on our wedding day, looking just as lovely and perfect as the day she walked down the aisle to be my wife.

Yes, we'd gotten older. I was forty-two years old with more greys mixed in with my bronze-colored hair. I had some more wrinkles and a little softer around the middle. My wife was forty years old, not looking a day older than thirty. Her espresso-colored eyes sparkled and her pale skin glowed. Her body had also changed from carrying two children, but she was still tiny and sexy as hell. Her hair was a cascading waterfall of chocolate with soft curls.

"You're staring, Majesty," Bella quipped, looking up at me.

"You're perfect," I cooed.

"You two are so sweet. I think I'm getting a cavity," Charlotte quipped.

"Just you wait until you find someone like I love your father. You'll be just as nauseating," Bella snickered. "Now, go get your coat. We need to load up into the carriage."

"Do I have to wear that heavy thing?" Charlotte pouted.

"Yes," we both responded.

For the most part, we were accepted and loved as the monarchs and leadership of Gevalia. There had been a group of people who had hated the monarchy, wanting it to be abolished. Emmett was working in in his office late, preparing a presentation for a session in Parliament. One of the leaders of the abolishment movement had gotten close to my brother, attempting to take his life. My brother had been stabbed three times by the assailant before security arrived at my brother's Range Rover.

Emmett lost a kidney and spent several months on the mend. Rosalie was hysterical, understandably so, and had become extra vigilant about maintaining the protection of her husband and child. They stayed in the summer palace with a full security complement. The Gevalian police rounded up all the leaders of the abolishment movement and they were put on trial for the attempted execution of a royal. They were found guilty and sentenced to life in prison, without the possibility of parole.

So, as a result, we all wore bullet-proof attire when we were out in public. My mother wanted to get us a Pope-mobile, but we negotiated for the coats along with increased security.

Charlotte left the bedroom, dragging Anthony along with her. I slid behind Bella, kissing just below her ear. "You okay, _cherie_?" I asked. "You seem preoccupied."

"Yeah," she replied. "Alice called me, but I missed it. She didn't leave a message. She rarely calls me, mainly because of the cost …"

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I tried calling her back, but it went to voicemail," Bella shrugged. "I'll try again after the procession." Turning around, she looked up at me. "Do I look okay?"

"Bella, you're gorgeous and always will be in my eyes," I murmured, kissing her gently.

"I love you, Masen," she whispered, snuggling into my arms.

My wife needed me, needed my love. I would happily give it to her. "I love you so much, Bella. Whatever you need … you know I'd move heaven and earth for you."

"I know," she breathed. "Come on. We need to go. We still need to put your crest on your coat. My both of my boys need my tender care."

Twining our fingers together, we strolled to the foyer and we bundled up in our winter gear. Bella pinned the royal crest to Anthony's coat and to mine. After taking the official photo, we all got into the royal carriage. Demetri and Alec tucked a blanket around our legs. Alec gave Charlotte and Anthony hand warmers for their gloves with a gentle smile before stepping back, taking his spot in formation. Charlotte helped Anthony put the warmers in his gloves, kissing his forehead.

With a lurch, the carriage moved forward and the rhythmic clomping the horse's hooves carried us to our spot in the procession. We could hear the cheers of the Gevalian people along with the national anthem playing by the Royal Navy Marching Band. Ahead of us, Rose, Emmett, Julian and my parents were in an enclosed carriage.

"I bet your parents and brother are so much warmer than us," Bella snickered, adjusting the ear muffs under her hair. "Why couldn't we be in the enclosed carriage?"

"Because, we wanted to show the people that we weren't afraid," I answered, twining my fingers with hers. It was a bit difficult since we were both wearing gloves. When we turned the corner, I was nearly bowled over by the amount of noise. Bella and I plastered on our generic, camera-ready smiles. We waved at our people, celebrating the independence of Gevalia.

The parade took several hours, ending at the capital where I gave a brief speech, describing our successes from the previous year and hopes for the future. Pictures were taken and we clambered into the waiting Range Rovers to drive us back to the palace. When we got back, Heidi was standing outside, her face pulled into an anguished mask. She scurried to Bella, hugging her tightly.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Your sister called the palace," Heid said. "Your father fell and shattered his hip. He's undergoing surgery …"

"Oh my God," Bella cried, stumbling against me. She was trembling and her normal cool façade was crumbling quickly. "I need to go. I need to be with them."

"Alec, arrange for the private jet to fly Bella to New York," I said. "Heidi, can you inform the consulate? Make arrangements for her stay in the condo."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Heidi said, curtseying. "I'll also begin packing for the trip."

" _Maman,_ you're going?" Anthony asked, his voice quivering. "Can I come with?"

Bella pulled herself together, crouching down in front of our son. "Little one, I would love for you to come with me to see Grandpa, but this isn't a fun trip," she murmured, wiping his tears away. "Grandpa hurt himself and he needs me. You can stay with Daddy and Charlotte."

"Come on, Anthony. Let's make a card for _Maman_ before she leaves," Charlotte said, trying to take Anthony's hand. He wanted nothing of it as he threw his arms around Bella's neck. My wife looked at me as she picked up Anthony, walking to the apartment. "How long do you think _Maman_ will be in New York?"

"As long as it takes for her to feel like Grandpa is okay," I said. "It'll be tough without her, but you know that Grandpa isn't in the best of health."

"I know," Charlotte said, taking off her coat and handing it to a waiting servant. She looked up at me, looking so much like her mother. "Daddy, isn't there anything you can do to help Grandpa? Can't they stay with us?"

"It's something to consider," I said, shrugging off my own coat, giving it to Demetri. "I'm going to check on your mother. Can you mind Anthony once I get him calmed down?"

"Of course, Dad," Charlotte nodded. "Are we going to have the annual Independence Day celebration? The dinner?"

"We will, but it will be the three of us. Your mother will be en route to New York City," I answered. "I'm certain that Renata can help you get ready. You'll get to be my date for the evening."

Charlotte smiled at me, hugging me tightly as she went to her bedroom. I sighed, walking down to the bedroom that I shared with Bella. However, I found Bella in Anthony's bedroom. She was curled around him, brushing his wispy hair and humming quietly. Her face was troubled as tears fell down her pale cheeks. Anthony was in his pajamas, asleep, as he clung to his mother. "Do you want me to take him?" I asked her.

"I want to hold him for a little while longer. I don't know how long I'm going to be in the states," she sniffled. She blinked up at me. "Can you pull out the luggage? Start packing for me?"

"Anything, _cherie_ ," I nodded, kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she cried, tightening her hold on Anthony.

I strode to the bedroom, tossing off my suit coat, and pulled out two large suitcases. I began packing the bags with comfortable but chic clothing for my wife. Despite the emergent need for her to leave, she still needed to represent Gevalia. I hated that she needed to be 'on', even during uncertain times. I knew Bella enough that I was able to pack most of her clothes, underwear and sleep attire. All that was left was her toiletries and medications. I took out her passport.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Your Majesty?"

I turned and saw Heidi standing hovering near the entrance to the bedroom. "What is it, Heidi?" I asked.

"The private jet has been ordered and Alec is making final preparations for Her Highness's trip," she explained. "I contacted the Gevalian consulate and the arrangements for her stay are being finalized as we speak."

"Has Alice or Linda contacted the palace since that phone call?" I pressed.

"No, but they were a bit frazzled, Your Majesty," Heidi said.

"Understandably so …" I murmured. "Can you ask if Renata can help Charlotte get ready for the Independence Day dinner? With Bella leaving, Charlotte will be acting in her stead."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Heidi replied, curtseying.

"Thank you, Heidi," I breathed, giving her a grateful smile.

Shortly after Heidi left, my wife walked in. Her tiara was crooked and her eyes were red-rimmed. I made my way over to her, removing her tiara and running my fingers through her curls. "Anthony's okay?"

"Not really, but he understands," she sighed, pressing her forehead to my chest. "I tried calling Alice, Jasper, Linda … no answers."

"Their cell phones may not be on if they're in the hospital," I offered weakly. "Do you know where they took your father?"

"New York Presbyterian. Dr. Volturi is on staff there and he insisted that my father be brought there," Bella sighed. "I called the hospital, but they are unable to give me information over the phone. I need to get there, Masen."

"Why don't you change out of these clothes, shower and finish packing, hmmm?" I suggested. "I'll try to get ahold of someone to get some information. Okay?"

"Thank you, Masen," she choked out, throwing her arms around my neck. I gently rocked her as she crumbled and frowned when she stepped away, slipping into the bathroom.

I took out my cell phone and found Alice's cell phone number. I dialed it, pacing as it rang. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" she sniffled.

"Alice, we've been trying to get in contact with you. We came back from the Independence Day festivities with a message that Charlie fell. What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, Masen," she sobbed. "Dad got a some bug up his ass about trying a new recipe. He was trying to reach for some flour and he slipped on some water, landing on his hip. It's bad, Masen. His bones are so brittle from the medications he's taking for the Parkinson's. He's got to have a complete hip replacement."

"Is he in surgery?"

"They went in to clean up the bone fragments and to see how much damage was done to the surrounding tissues," Alice said. "Tomorrow, they'll go in to do the hip replacement."

Bella came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. She took my phone and sat down on the edge of the bed. She put the phone on speaker. We listened as Alice described Charlie's injuries, the prognosis and long-term effects. Bella was inconsolable, unable to respond to Alice's news. "Bella is coming, Alice. She's leaving in a few hours. She should be in New York by early tomorrow morning, barring any issues with weather and customs."

"We're on the surgical floor. Ava is staying with Mike and his husband," Alice explained.

"I'll call you when I land," Bella muttered. "Please pick up next time … I'm an anxious mess. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Dad."

"My phone died. I had to charge it," Alice said. "Linda left hers at home in all the excitement and Jasper's phone was dropped in the hospital. It shattered. I'm the only one with a functioning phone. I had to borrow a charger from one of the nurses." She let out a shaky sigh. "I'll be happy when you're here, Bells. I love you both."

"Love you, too, Ali," Bella cried. I ended the call, sliding my arms around Bella's body. "I'm fucking scared, Masen. What if this is what … I can't lose my dad. I'm not ready." She looked at me, her eyes panicked. "I don't know if I can do this without you. Masen, you're my rock."

"I'm just a phone call away," I breathed, kissing her lips. "I have things to address here; things that I just can't abandon. As soon as I'm able to come to New York, I'll be there, with the kids."

"Okay," she said, blowing out a shuddering breath. She looked down, wrinkling her nose. "I'm going to get dressed and finish packing."

Two hours later, the bags were packed and loaded in the back of the Range Rover. Bella was dressed in a pair of jeans and oversized coat. Her face was puffy from crying. Her lip was swollen from consistently biting it and worrying about her father. I took her face in my hands, staring into her watery eyes. "Your dad will be okay, _cherie_ ," I whispered. "Think positively."

"I'm trying, Masen," she said, kissing me tenderly.

"Call me once you get settled in the condo. Let me know anything about your dad, okay?" I breathed, pressing my forehead to hers. "I love you, Bella. I'll pray for you and for your dad."

"Thank you," she sighed. With one more kiss, she turned to look at Anthony and Charlotte. "Okay, you two. Be good for your father. I'll call you often. I love you both so much."

"Love you, _Maman_ ," they both said, hugging their mother.

"We'll FaceTime so I don't miss a moment with either of you," she smiled, cupping their faces. "Don't grow too much while I'm gone."

"We promise," Charlotte said. "Be safe, _Maman._ "

Bella kissed both of our children before slinging her carryon onto her shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully, with good news," she said. With a sigh, she handed her bag to Alec and got into the back of the Range Rover. My heart lurched as the SUV pulled away.

"Your Majesty, you need to get ready for the Independence Day Dinner with Parliament," Heidi murmured. "Renata is getting Princess Charlotte ready for the evening."

I loved my country. I adored my wife. And right now, my responsibilities forced me to remain in Gevalia.

I hated it.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Bella_ **

_New York City … Two Months Later_

"When can I get out of this place?" Dad grumped. "I want to go home."

"You can go home when you can walk around the track one time without having to stop," said my father's physical therapist, Lauren. "Your body is recovering from significant surgery, Mr. Swan. Give it time."

"I feel like I'm wasting away," he grumbled. "I'm bored."

"I can get you a book, Dad," I said, flipping a page in my magazine. "Or, you could borrow my Kindle."

"No, I want to go home," he snapped, scowling at me.

"Dad, going home isn't an option. You can't go up the stairs and you have far too many appointments," I sighed, looking up at him.

Little did he know that Masen and I were arranging for a new home for him. Something that was all on one floor, no stairs, and within walking distance of the bakery. Despite his desire to retire, he couldn't walk away from it. Alice's ownership had infused the bakery with new ideas and it was thriving.

"You know what? I don't need you to stay and babysit me," Dad sneered. "Why did you come? You spend all your time on the phone with Masen. If I'm such an inconvenience, go home!"

"I'll just go," Lauren whispered, scurrying out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

I arched a brow at my father. He was having a temper tantrum. He was frustrated and understandably so. He was in tremendous amounts of pain and when he was in pain, my father grew nasty. "If you're going to act like my five year old, then I will fly back to Gevalia. Dad, you have got to try. Don't be an asshole."

"You're the asshole," he snapped.

I stood up, smoothing my sweater and shooting him a sharp look. "I don't need this. I'm not a piece of shit, Dad. I was emotionally abused for years by my sister and I will not be abused by you. I'm no longer a doormat," I growled, my heart breaking. I picked up my coat, my purse and pocketed my cell phone. I shot my father a disdainful look, leaving the room. Alec was waiting for me, standing up when I stepped out of the room. "I'm ready to go, Alec."

"Do you want me to pull the car around?" he asked.

"No. I want to walk," I said, my voice cracking. "Let's go."

We rode down to the main level and walked to the car provided by the consulate. Alec helped me into the backseat, driving us back to the condo at Central Park West. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks, but I hastily wiped them away.

Since my arrival in New York, things had been contentious with my father. He was lashing out because he was in pain and frustrated with his slow recovery. I was the main focus of his ire. It reminded me so much of Alice when she was younger. As a result, his anger and spiteful comments were opening up some old wounds. To the world, I was the loving daughter, the poised queen, patiently waiting for her father to recover from his surgery. Inside, I was that shattered girl who had no self-esteem and was held together by sheer determination. The only thing that got me through it all was talking to my children, my husband and the support of my sister, ironically enough.

We got back to the condo and Alec escorted me up to the condo. I gave him the rest of the day off, explaining that I was not going back to the rehabilitation center. Locking the door, I dragged my body to the bedroom, stripping off my dress pants and pretty cashmere sweater. I put them into the bag to be dry cleaned and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie I pilfered from Masen. I crawled into bed, curling around what was usually my husband's pillow and I sobbed.

I must have drifted off. When I woke up, I was surrounded by warmth and my husband's cologne.

_Wait a minute …_

Turning around, I found Masen in bed with me. It was dark outside and his body was backlit by the city. His green eyes were swirling with concern and his fingers were gently caressing my cheeks. "You're here," I croaked.

_Attractive._

"Alec has been keeping me appraised about your father's recovery. I knew you'd just focus on his physical healing," he explained, wiping my tears away. "Alec told me about how atrocious your father has been acting toward you. He called me when I was in the air, flying to New York, explaining that your dad was exceptionally douchebaggy toward you."

"That's very royal of you," I chuckled. "I dare you to use that word douchebaggy in your next speech."

"Hmmm, tempting," he smirked, kissing my nose.

"Are the kids here?" I asked.

"Charlotte is staying with my parents. She has too many projects and tests," he explained. "Anthony is here with a tutor." He sat up, bringing me with him. "Come on, _cherie_. Let me make you dinner and you can tell me everything. I can feel your ribs through this huge hoodie you're wearing."

"I haven't had much of an appetite," I said, threading my fingers with his. "Have you eaten? Anthony?"

"Anthony had a sandwich before he crashed," Masen chuckled. "I decided to wait to see what you wanted before I ate."

"Breakfast for dinner," I answered, giving him a tiny smile.

"Waffles or pancakes?" he pressed.

"Pancakes," I giggled.

While my husband made us pancakes, I told him about my father's initial fall, his surgeries and plan for recovery. As I ate, devouring my meal, I explained about how much my father attacked me, blaming me for his fall when it was _his_ fault and stubbornness. "If he's being so awful, leave," Masen said. "Bella, I know you love your dad, but this is so reminiscent of when I first met you."

"Now I know where Alice got that behavior," I said. "Why do the people who claim to love you the most, hurt you the most?" Tears spilled down my cheeks and I pushed away my plate. My husband rounded the counter, taking me into his arms. I let my emotions wash over me, finally letting the pain of what was happening out.

When I calmed down, we cleaned up our meals and my husband brought me into the bedroom. He stripped me out of my clothes along with his and he held me in his arms. Feeling his skin against mine, grounded me and reminded me that I wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

The next day, I felt better and we decided to take Anthony on a whirlwind tour of New York City. We took him to the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island and the Natural History Museum. My son, who was obsessed with dinosaurs and animals that were long-extinct, was enamored with the last stop. As we were playing in New York, I was trying to make my decision regarding my presence here.

Do I stay or do I go?

Upon our return to the condo, I was surprised to see Alice and Linda waiting for us. The condo and consulate were technically Gevalian soil. Alice was still exiled, not allowed to step foot in Gevalia. However, their blotchy faces and red-rimmed eyes explained why they were granted access.

Anthony gave them tentative hugs before Masen took him into his room and I was left with my sister and stepmother. "I can't believe how much Anthony looks like you," Linda said, her eyes wide. "He's like a male version of you. When did Masen and Anthony arrive?"

"They arrived yesterday," I answered, sitting down. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, we're okay," Linda said. "We're here because we heard how Charlie acted toward you."

"He's been awful to all of us," I sighed, pinching my nose.

"Particularly you," Alice frowned. "Both Linda and I ripped into him. He doesn't see that he's being an asshole."

"Well, if that's the case, I don't see the point of me staying. I'm not his doormat," I hissed. "When Masen and Anthony leave, so am I. His behavior is too close …" My voice cracked. "Too close to how you treated me, Alice. I'm not a piece of shit, but his constant belittling and belligerent attitude is reopening some old wounds. I'm a god damned queen!" I buried my face in my hands, a sob breaking free. My sister came to me, wrapping her arms around my body.

"You never deserved any of this, Bella," Alice whispered in my ear. "You never deserved my bullshit and you don't deserve Dad's bullshit. Go home. Be with your kids, your husband and your country."

"If I write a letter, can you give it to Dad?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"Anything, Bells," she breathed, hugging me tighter. I returned her embrace. "Love you, Sis."

"Love you, too," I breathed, kissing her cheeks. "I'll have the letter couriered over before I leave. Linda, I'm sorry that I'm leaving, but …"

"Sweetheart, you need to do what's best for you," Linda murmured, reaching over and taking my hand. "We'll keep you appraised of his recovery and once he realizes how he's behaved; he'll be in for some major ass-kissing."

They left shortly after that. My husband had some diplomatic dealings he had to attend to and we were scheduled to leave in a couple of days. I decided to spoil my son with my complete attention while Masen worked. On the morning we were scheduled to depart, I sent over the letter to my father, by way of Alice. The ten-hour flight was tedious, but when we arrived back at the palace, I thought that it was so good to be home.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Masen_ **

We'd been back in Gevalia for several months. Bella got periodic updates about her father's recovery. He was doing much better, physically. However, none of those updates included an apology from Charlie. My wife took it with a grain of salt, but it pissed me off. He didn't see the shadow of a woman that evening when I'd arrived. He didn't think about how his callous, uncaring words impacted my wife.

I was sitting in my office in the parliament building, signing several documents when my office phone rang on the desk. I pressed the answer button, responding curtly.

"Your Majesty, I have Charles Swan on the line," Renata said. "He's desperate to talk to you. He sounded agitated. Should I put him through?"

I saw red, but I replied, "Yes, Renata. Thank you." I waited for the line to ring again and I picked up the receiver. "You have some balls, Charlie. You were such an asshole to your oldest daughter …"

"I know," he muttered. "I was in a haze of pain, prescription medication and frustration. I lashed out."

"You lashed out and I watched as my wife fall into herself thanks to your actions, Charlie. I love you because you're my wife's father, but I do not respect you for cutting down your own child," I snapped. "She compared your actions to how Alice treated her all those years ago. I get that you were in pain and frustrated at how slow your recovery was taking, but it's no excuse to treat those you love so terribly."

"What can I do? She won't take my calls," he cried.

"Do you blame her?" I asked. "Look at how long it took her to meet with Alice and she was a kid, a teenager. You're an adult and understand that your actions have consequences. Just give her time, Charlie. Did you read her letter?"

"Yes, but I have to talk to her," he muttered. "I have to make things right."

"Give her time," I pressed. "We'll be back in New York in October for another climate summit, examining scientific data regarding the changes we'd implemented at the previous meeting. By then, you should be feeling better and settled back at home."

We talked for a few more moments, discussing his recovery. He was finally able to move around easily and the pain had diminished where he could take over-the-counter medication to alleviate his discomfort. He was using a walker and probably would have to for the rest of his days because his balance was nonexistent.

When I got back to the palace, I told Bella about her father's call to me. She seemed indifferent, shrugging her shoulders. I didn't expect anything more. She shut off her emotions to avoid any further pain or disappointment. She focused her attention on her new literacy and arts program for the children of Gevalia.

The months flew past. We celebrated Charlotte's and Anthony's birthday, the latter happening at the Chocolate Festival. Anthony still loved chocolate and he reveled in eating as much chocolate as possible at the festival. In September, we celebrated Bella's fortieth birthday, FaceTiming with Alice and Jasper. We even got a phone calls from Jacob, Leah, Billy and Angela, all reaching out to celebrate Bella's birthday. Linda and Charlie sent a beautiful floral arrangement, along with a gorgeous card. Bella called Linda, thanking her, but ignored her father.

My wife could hold a grudge like no other.

In early October, we flew out to the States. Bella was a jittery mess. She didn't want to leave our children. They were, however, staying in Gevalia since our trip was only for a week. We settled into the condo and we discussed our schedule while we were in New York. Bella was worrying her lip, twisting her wedding set. "Talk to me, _cherie_."

"Do you think we can visit my family?" she asked. "I want to check on my father. Hearing about his recovery third-hand has been … off-putting. Not talking to him has been difficult, too. I just couldn't … I didn't want to be the subject of his frustrations. I hate this distance, both physical distance and emotional."

"Anything, Bella," I smiled, cupping her cheek.

After a couple of days of mind-numbing meetings, we were done with the climate summit and reviewing the data collected from several leading scientific researchers. The changes we'd made were making a difference. We decided to push through the second phase of our plans, bringing it to their leaders. The day following the end of the summit, Bella and I were in the back of a black sedan, driving to Brooklyn.

We pulled up to the bakery. Bella smiled when she saw how well it was doing. We got out, greeting a few of Bella's neighbors and friends. We took a few photos with people who recognized us as royalty before ducking into the bakery. Peter, Jasper's son from his first marriage, was manning the register. He gave us a bright smile, his teeth blinding against his tanned skin. "Aunt Bella, Uncle Masen, it's so nice to see you," he said.

"You've grown another foot," Bella snickered. "I'm surprised to see you …"

"I have a say on where I live," Peter shrugged, his smile falling and his shoulders hunching. "I hated where my mother lived, her constant need to try to change me and how close-minded people are. Just because I like boys …" He looked up at us. "So, I told my mom that I was moving in with Dad and Alice. She threw a shit fit, trying to stop me. I'm seventeen years old."

"Are you happier here?" I asked.

"I am. Dad, Alice, Grandpa Charlie and Nana Linda are all super supportive. Also, Uncle Mike has helped me come to grips with my sexuality, telling me that I'm not a freak or a mistake," Peter murmured.

"You're not. You're an amazing young man, smart and kind," Bella smiled, stepping around the counter and hugging him. He eagerly accepted it, dwarfing over my wife. Stepping back, she smirked. "Do you have anyone special?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, but I'm a part of the LGBTQ group in my high school. I've got a circle of really close friends, which I didn't have back in Austin. I'm accepted for who I am," Peter breathed. "Anyway, Alice, Grandpa and Nana are up in the apartment. They're expecting you."

"Thanks, Peter," Bella said, walking through the back of the bakery. I gave Peter a hug, following my wife up the stairs. We'd discussed purchasing a home for Charlie and Linda, but after things went to hell in a handbasket, those discussions quickly came to an end.

Using her key, Bella walked into the apartment. It had been renovated and it was bright and airy. The dilapidated furniture was replaced with comfy, homey pieces. Charlie was seated in a recliner. He looked slimmer and his brown eyes were shimmering with tears. Bella was staring at him, clinging to me. I kissed her temple.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you," Alice said, running over to Bella and hugging her tightly. "You look amazing. I love this color on you."

"Thank you, Ali," Bella smiled. "Where's Ava?"

"Jasper's picking her up from kindergarten," Alice answered. "Hello, Masen. I heard great things about the climate summit."

"Alice, honey, why don't we give Bella some time with Charlie?" Linda said. "They have a lot to talk about."

"Right," Alice nodded.

"We're going to pick up ingredients for dinner," Linda murmured, guiding Alice out of the apartment. "Would you like to join us, Masen?"

"No, he's staying with me," Bella said. She looked at me and I understood why. In case things got heated, we could easily leave without causing a fuss. Alice and Linda left. I guided Bella to the couch, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "You look good, Dad. How are you feeling?"

"Every day, I'm getting stronger. I will need a walker or some sort of assistant device, but I'm much better. How are you?" he asked, looking at his daughter.

Bella didn't respond. She just shrugged her shoulders. Her hand was gripping mine.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked her.

"Please stay," she breathed. Blinking to her father, she scowled slightly. "I hope you know how much you hurt me. I understand that you were in pain. In case you forgot, I had some pretty significant injuries years ago, but I was never as awful as you were to me. Was I in pain? Yes, both physically and emotionally. Did I treat the people who were helping me like shit? No. I was grateful for their help because without them, I wouldn't be able to function. I flew across the planet to be with you and you berated me, belittled me and threw me away. Sound familiar?"

"Yes," Charlie cried. "There was no excuse for how I behaved. Pain or otherwise … Bella, I'm so sorry for the harsh words and uncaring commentary I made toward you. You dropped everything to fly out to be with me and I was a complete asshole. I was scared, lashing out at everyone." He struggled to move, obviously trying to get up.

"Dad, don't get up. What do you want?" Bella asked. "I'll get it."

"I want to make things right. I have to make things right. Bella, I know I fucked up. I love you and Alice with my whole heart. You are my world," he cried, still struggling. I got up and helped him to his feet. "Thank you, Masen."

"Do you want to sit next to Bella?" I questioned. He nodded and I helped him to sit next to her. Once he was settled, I took his spot in the recliner. It took them a few moments, but after some terse words and more apologies from Charlie, they eventually worked through their differences. Bella was still upset at Charlie's uncaring words, but part of it was due to his illness on top of his pain level and fear of loss of mobility.

An hour later, Linda and Alice came back with Jasper and Ava. I got up, helping Linda make dinner. We worked together to make a fettuccini dish with shrimp, broccoli and a salad. We ate dinner and by the time we left, Bella and Charlie were in a better place. There was still some healing left to do, but Charlie had atoned for his sins.

Driving back to the condo, Bella was staring out the window, watching as the city whizzed by. "That was difficult for me to forgive him, Masen," she whispered. "But, I know that he won't live forever. I have to treasure the time I have left with him. He's the only father I'll have. I love him very much."

"Do you feel better after you've talked to him?" I asked.

"I do, but I'm ready to go home," she answered. "Like Charlie missed me, I miss our babies. Can we leave tomorrow?"

"Your wish is my command, _cherie_ ," I replied, brushing my lips over hers.

xx AMDFT:HEA xx

**_Charlotte_ **

_Four Years Later … Gevalian Palace, New Year's Eve_

"Your Highness, you will look exquisite for the ball," said my personal assistant, Nora. "This dress is gorgeous."

"Thank you, Nora," I replied, turning on the pedestal. "Are you sure it's not too risqué?"

"Your father wouldn't have let me get it for you if it was too risqué, Charlotte," _Maman_ snickered, walking into my room. "You look elegant and so grown up. I can't believe that you're being introduced to royal society tonight. You're officially announcing that you're willing to accept the crown when your father abdicates the throne. Though, it's not happening any time soon."

"I should hope not, _Maman_ ," I snickered. "You look beautiful. You always look beautiful. Compared to you, I'm an ugly duckling."

My mother was everything I wasn't. She was petite, curvy and perfect. She didn't look like she was forty-five years old. Her skin was so pale and smooth that she looked like she was in her thirties. Her hair was thick and curled, pinned back in an elaborate updo, wearing the tiara she wore the day she married my father.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Marie, you are far more gorgeous than I am," _Maman_ chided. "Now, you will be introduced as the Crowned Princess and your father will escort you to the dais."

"I need to greet every member of Parliament, being a gracious host," I said, turning back around and smoothing my silvery gown. A purple sash was pinned around the bodice with the royal crest at my hip. My mother had the same sash pinned around the bodice of her pale gold gown. "Will I be able to have any fun?"

"You will, my sweet girl," _Maman_ said. "Are you hoping to see Prince Erik? Your 'friend' from the Netherlands?"

"How do you know that?" I squeaked.

"Charlotte, you have a security entourage. We have very little privacy," _Maman_ deadpanned. "You may have thought that your growing friendship with Erik was a secret, but your father and I know all, see all."

"That's creepy, _Maman_ ," I growled.

"You're the first-born child of the King of Gevalia. You are the heir to the throne," she explained. "Your father understands that you want to have a life, but he's a father first. Erik is the first guy who has held your attention once you got over your crush on your cousin, Peter."

"Peter was the one who suggested this dress," I said, gesturing to my gown. "He's got amazing taste. Besides, gay or not, Peter is a handsome man."

The door opened and Nora escorted my grandmother into the room. Her dress was silver like mine, but obviously not as revealing as mine. "Nana," I smiled, turning to hug her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, my dear," Nana answered. She patted my cheek and smiled brightly at me. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous about the party, but I'm nervous about tripping over my own feet," I sighed, lifting the skirt of my gown and stepping down off the pedestal. "I inherited my mother's clumsiness."

"I deeply apologize, but it's not my fault. Blame your grandfather," _Maman_ giggled.

"Did you talk to Charlie today?" Nana asked.

"We FaceTimed. He hated missing this, but he's just not strong enough to travel," I frowned.

"It's the weather. He can't handle the cold. It makes his bones ache," _Maman_ explained. "We're hoping to get him to move out here. Alice and Jasper have fully taken over the bakery. I want him close by. He's not getting any better with his Parkinson's. I know it's only a matter of time …"

"Well, once the decision is made, Charlie and Linda can have Masen Manor," Nana explained. "Papa and I are going to move closer to Emmett and Rosalie. With her being pregnant with triplets, they're going to need help."

"I couldn't even imagine," _Maman_ said, rubbing her flat tummy. "I'm happy with the two I have. Charlotte was such an easy baby. Anthony … not so much, but he outgrew his orneriness."

"And into his snarkiness," I snorted.

"Now, I wanted to come in here to give you this," Nana said, holding up a flat box. "I wore this when I was introduced Gevalian society as the heir-apparent. I think it would be appropriate for you to wear it tonight."

I took the box, walking to the chaise in my bedroom. Sitting down, I smiled at my mother and grandmother. Carefully, I opened up the ornate box and gasped, seeing a beautiful diamond bracelet. Being a princess, I was exposed to expensive and gorgeous things. However, this was beyond exquisite. "Nana …"

She sat down next to me, taking the bracelet out and snapping it around my right wrist. "With this bracelet, I felt confident and capable. I think it will do the same for you, Charlotte. My son has brought Gevalia to prominence on the world stage. With you, anything is possible."

"You think so, Nana?" I asked.

"We know so, Charlotte. You are the very best of your father and me," _Maman_ smiled. "It's time." She took my hand, hugging me.

We walked out to the living area of the royal apartment. My father was trying to adjust Anthony's crest around his tuxedo. "Stop squirming, Anthony," he grumbled. "I don't want to poke you."

"Sorry, Dad," Anthony said.

I watched my father and brother. My brother was a scrawny thing, who was tall and sarcastic. He looked very much like my mom, but had my father's riotous hair. My father balanced his life as the leader of Gevalia and as an amazing, doting father. He was kind, fair, handsome and loved his family with his whole heart.

"Masen, I think Anthony is fine," _Maman_ said.

My father looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me. He stood up, adjusting his own tuxedo. Atop his bronze hair, with a fair-share of grey mixed in, was a simple crown that shimmered with diamonds and sapphires. " _Ma petite fille_ ," he whispered. "You're not my little girl anymore."

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl," I smiled, brushing my hands down my gown.

"You look like one of those sparkly balls," Anthony said. "What's that called?"

"A disco ball," _Maman_ giggled. "Come on, bub. You're my date tonight. Your father gets to escort Princess Charlotte."

"Pssh, he gets to escort a princess. I get to escort the _Queen!_ " Anthony crowed, taking my mother's arm. He haughtily led them to ballroom. My grandparents entered first, followed by Anthony and my mother.

The doors slid closed and my father took my hand that was linked in his arm. He pressed a kiss to my fingers. "I'm so proud of you, Charlotte. You look beautiful and your vow that you made today to be the next leader of Gevalia gives me so much hope."

Behind the doors, my Uncle Emmett, as the head of Parliament, introduced my father and me. I blew out a breath, gripping my father's arm as the doors opened and a spotlight blinded us. We carefully walked down the steps to the dance floor. A traditional waltz filled the room and my father expertly led me to the music. When the waltz ended, he bowed to me and I took a deep curtsey.

My father and I stepped to the dais, standing next to my brother and mother. Members of Parliament and visiting dignitaries formed a line. An hour later, the boy who had become a close friend and possibly _more_ while I was away at boarding school, approached the dais with his parents. They spoke briefly to my parents before scurrying off to take their seats.

My friend stepped forward, looking so handsome with black hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. "Your Majesty," Prince Erik murmured, bowing deeply to my father. "Your Highness." He looked at me with a sweet smile. "You look beautiful, Princess Charlotte."

"Thank you, Prince Erik," I replied. He took my hand, kissing my knuckles. My father gave Erik a tight smile, shaking his hand, probably harder than necessary.

"I hope you save me a dance, Your Highness," Prince Erik said hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it," I breathed. Erik grinned widely, leaving the dais and taking his seat at his table.

"Is he older than you?" Dad asked, arching a brow at me.

"You're older than _Maman_ ," I countered. "Dad, I like him. He's smart, funny and understands my life. Granted, he's second in line to the throne. His older brother, Niklaus, is the Crowned Prince and is engaged to a socialite from Holland."

"Hmmmm," Dad said noncommittally. "It looks like we've seen everyone and we can finally sit."

"Good. My feet hurt," _Maman_ said, her nose wrinkled. "I hate wearing heels."

We settled at our table and dinner was served. I was served a glass of champagne. I arched a brow at my father and he said that it was a special occasion. When dinner was over, the orchestra played music and people gathered on the dance floor. My father grinned widely at my mother, taking her hand and leading her in an elegant dance. Anthony danced with Nana and I talked to my Papa, who was recovering from a mild surgery.

Erik walked over to me, holding a champagne flute. "Hello, Your Highness," he said to my grandfather.

"Ah, Prince Erik," he said kindly. "I remember when you were in diapers, son. You've grown up to be a handsome young man."

"Thank you, Sire," Erik grinned. "I was wondering if I could borrow Princess Charlotte?"

"Of course, son. I'm going to try and dance with my wife. She's having far too much fun with Prince Anthony," Papa snickered. "The fireworks will go off soon. The balcony has a lovely view."

"Thanks, Papa," I said, kissing his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too, sweet girl," he breathed.

Erik offered me his arm and we ducked onto the balcony of the palace. It overlooked Masen Manor and the gardens. It was cold outside. My arms immediately erupted in goose flesh. Erik removed his jacket, draping it over my shoulders. "Tonight, you looked so beautiful, Charlotte," Erik said, his deep voice vibrating in my soul.

_When did my life become a romance novel?_

"Thank you, Erik. I was so nervous. Terrified that I was going to slip up and fall on my ass," I snickered.

"You did the opposite, Char," he breathed, sliding his arms around my waist. "You knocked me on my ass. With your beauty and poise."

"You're still standing upright," I murmured, pressing my hands to his chest.

"Char, I know that earlier this year I said that we should just be friends," he whispered as he moved closer. "It's because I was terrified of losing you. Losing your friendship, but I can't stay away. I've fallen in love with you, Char."

I gasped, looking up at Erik's ice-blue eyes. They were swirling with so much emotion, amplified by the fireworks exploding at the far end of the palace. He gently cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch. "I'm in love with you, too, Erik."

"I want to start the New Year off right," he breathed. He leaned forward and his lips brushed tenderly over mine. His mouth moved with me as the orchestra played "Auld Lang Syne," indicating the beginning of the New Year. We kissed until the music stopped. He pressed his forehead to mine, sighing contentedly. "I know you have responsibilities and that you want to go to university."

"I also have another year of secondary school before all that happens," I frowned.

"Char, I'm all in. My brother says that in our family, we mate for life," Erik quipped as I shivered in his arms. "You must be freezing."

"No, I don't want to go inside yet," I argued. "I'd rather not face the firing squad." Looking up at him with a smirk, I asked, "Mate for life?"

"Niklaus has been with his fiancée since they were in diapers," Erik snickered. "I never felt that connection with anyone until I met you." His hands slid down my arms, threading our fingers together. "Char, I see everything with you."

"Me, too," I whispered, reaching up to kiss him again. He sighed against my mouth. I felt something vibrate against my chest. I groaned, pulling away. "I think your phone is ringing."

"My parents probably want to go," he grumbled. "It's in the right inside pocket." I reached inside, handing him his phone. He heaved a disgruntled sigh. "Yep, my parents are heading back to the Danish consulate. We leave tomorrow. But, I'll see you when you come back to school, right?"

"Yes, I promise," I said, sliding off his jacket. He put it back on, threading our fingers together and we headed back into the ballroom. Our parents were talking. My mother was grinning widely with Erik's mother. My father looked resigned, but apoplectic when Erik kissed me before he left with his family.

I floated through the rest of the night and when everyone was gone, I sat down next to my parents. "You and Erik seemed comfortable," _Maman_ smirked.

"Too comfortable," Dad sighed.

"Masen, behave. You remember what it's like to be in love for the first time," she chided.

"I married my first love," Dad explained, looking at my mother.

"I married mine, too," _Maman_ cooed, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Sweetheart, Erik looks at Charlotte like you look at me. He's a good boy and what more could we ask for?"

"Daddy, I love him," I whispered. "He loves me."

"I can tell, but if he hurts you, I'll exile him from Gevalia after I kick his ass," Dad snorted, but yawned widely. "I'm getting too old for these late nights." He stood up, offering a hand to my mother. He kissed her, smiling against her mouth. I recognized that look. My parents were going to _enjoy_ each other's company.

I know I should be grossed out at the prospect of my parents having sex. My parents adored each other that much and I knew that constantly made time for each other. I wanted that. I may be seventeen years old, but I wanted that forever kind of love that my parents enjoyed.

When we got back to the royal apartment, my mother hugged me tightly. Anthony had gone back to Masen Manor with my grandparents. "I'm so happy that you had an amazing night with Erik. He seems like a lovely young man and he absolutely adores you."

"I hope so," I whispered. "He's older than me and what will happen when I finish up secondary school?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow, Charlotte," _Maman_ said. "But, a happily ever after is worth fighting for."

"I agree with your mother," Dad said. "Even when we were at the lowest point of our relationship, we fought for our happily ever after. I think we got it, _cherie_ , hmmmm?"

"We definitely got it," _Maman_ breathed, kissing my father's jaw. "Get some sleep, sweet girl. It's been a long day and it's been an extraordinary day for you."

"I will," I smiled, hugging my parents. "Good night. I love you."

"We love you, too, _ma petite_ ," Dad whispered. He kissed my temple, guiding my mother to their suite.

I glided to my suite. Nora was waiting for me and she helped me remove my jewelry and regalia. I washed my face, slipping into bed. I ran my fingers over my lips, remembering the way Erik's mouth felt on mine. My entire body was still tingling.

Mijn geliefde _, I hope you sleep well tonight. I will be dreaming of your lips on mine. You've made me the happiest man, Char. I love you ~ Erik_

 _I've been floating since our kisses. Thank you for making my first kiss special … What does_ Mijn geliefde _mean? ~ Char_

 _It means my love. That's what you are, Char. My only love._ Mijn geliefde, mijn enige liefde. _I was your first kiss? ~ Erik_

_Yes. It was everything … and more. Happy New Year. I love you ~ Char_

_I'll call you once I get back home. Sweet dreams ~ Erik_

_You, too. My dreams will be sweet because they'll be starring you ~ Char_

I plugged in my cell phone and curled around my pillow, practically giddy with happiness and love. I never imagined that I'd find a true love match, like my parents did. I know that my relationship with Erik will be better received than the scrutiny my mother had to deal with. He's a fellow royal, a prince. My mother was a baker, a regular woman who lived in the United States.

My parents met in an unconventional way. They had everything fighting against them, but they prevailed. It truly was a fairy tale. Despite the strikes against them, and outside forces trying to pulling them apart, my parents let love win. My mother, a baker from Brooklyn, met and fell in love with a prince.

She fought for her dreams and for her love. She got her happily ever after.

My dad fell in love with a commoner and refused to let his royal standing stop him from being in love, sharing his love with my mother. He got his happily ever after.

If I learned anything from my parents, it was that no matter what … a happily ever after is worth fighting for.

And, they all lived happily after.

_Fin_


End file.
